Teana's Travels Book 2 Wings of Liberty Remake
by D.K.N
Summary: This is a remake of the original Book 2, with different mission order, changed lines, and (hopefully) better quality. The old Book 2 is no longer canon, with this Book replacing it (I may end up deleting the original when this one's done). Can Teana & company stop the resurgent Zerg and their Queen of Blades? M for Violence/Language
1. Invasion

Welp, I'm doing what is long overdue here. As you recall, the original Book 2 was a piece of crap quality-wise. I intend to attempt to rectify that with this remake. Specifically, I'm changing some dialogue, rearranging the mission order (and getting rid of the minor OC I made up for a single mission to get around a mission-order-induced plot-hole), and trying (key word, _trying_) to make the story read less like a play-by-play of a top-down RTS (as in, less like you're actually sitting there playing the game) and more like, well, a story. Tell me if I succeed, or if the new one turns out just as shitty as the original.

The large amount of time spent writing this was partially because I had to really flex my brain-muscles to make it look good, and partially from playing through _Ocarina of Time_ on the Wii Virtual Console. …Personally, I don't find Navi _that_ annoying (the "Hey! Listen!" is a bit of a pain now & then, but her voice itself is kinda cute). I do, however, f*cking _hate_ that damned owl. NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE WALL OF TEXT YOU JUST THREW AT ME ALL OVER AGAIN. GO AWAY.

**THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS VENTURE**

_Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha _(Teana) – 7Arcs

_Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni _(Shion) – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

_Shuffle! _(Kaede Fuyō) – Navel and Asread

_Erika's New Perfume _(Marie) – Deviant-Art artist Lance the Young

_Mai-chan's Daily Life _(Mai) – Waita Uziga

_Star Wars _(Ahsoka, Cody, Rex) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

_Halo _(weapons, species) – Bungie and 343 Industries

_**StarCraft **_**(multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment**

_Naruto _(Teana's _Sharingan_) – Masashi Kishimoto

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-****_BOOK 2 REMAKE START_****-**

**Shakuras**

**Valley of Shadowed Trials**

**April 5****th****, 2504**

The girl crept through the valley, ensuring to stick to the shadows, her senses expanded to detect any possible ambush. She wore a bizarre-looking combination of ragged cloaks & rags and resplendent armor, and her long hair was held back in a low ponytail. As far as she could remember from her memory of an aerial survey, she was nearing the end. She was tired, her muscles ached, and numerous small flesh wounds covered her. But she still had plenty of fight left, further bolstered by the abilities she'd learned since she came here. She rounded a corner, and ahead there was the light of the valley's end, past one last 50-foot section of darkness, which no doubt had one last ambush waiting for her. She steeled herself, taking a deep breath, and moved forward.

About two-thirds of the way through, two Protoss leapt from the shadows, and the girl barely dodged the opening assault. One stood between her and the end of the valley, and the other came in fast from the left. She dodged the attacker's blow by scant centimeters, and responded with a rising knee to the torso (Protoss didn't have digestive systems, being psychically-photosynthetic, but a blow to the stomach area still hurt). She dodged, weaved, and countered their blows, her psionic powers boosting her strength, speed, and reflexes to near-Spartan levels (well, a Spartan _without _Mjolnir Armor). Finally, she got lucky and hit the first Protoss with a blow to the head that knocked him into the canyon wall, stunning him. She then warped directly in front of the other, holding her palm several inches in front of his startled face as she unleashed a point-blank telekinetic shockwave.

The wave of energy sent the Protoss tumbling end over end, coming to a stop unconscious though otherwise relatively unharmed. Finally, her path clear, she stumbled to the end and out into the sunlight. There, she finally allowed herself to catch her breath. Footsteps came from directly in front of her, and she raised her tired head to find the Dark Templar known as Ulan standing before her.

"Congratulations, child" he 'said'. "You have learned much since you and your allies came to our realm two of your months ago. I am sure that you will be an invaluable asset to your squad. As of now, you are the first ever human to pass the Shadow Walk and thus be fully recognized as a Dark Templar. Shion the Nameless, we welcome you to our people."

In response, the green-haired girl smiled, and then toppled over backwards, passing out from exhaustion. Ulan chuckled; that was the response that about a third of all who completed the Shadow Walk made upon emerging from the trial. He signaled a medical droid to bring her to the infirmary and attend to her wounds, and to let her sleep away her exhaustion. When she awakened, they would grant her the proper attire of a Dark Templar, as well as her own personal arm-mounted psionic blade.

The other five members of the team had been to and from Shakuras several times since their initial arrival, and were currently assisting another human, one whose actions had made him a hero amongst the Protoss. He hoped that the man was doing well, but then reassured himself: of course Raynor was doing well. High-Prelate Zeratul was looking out for him from the shadows, after all.

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

**Mar Sara**

**Joey-Ray's Bar**

**April 14****th****, 2504**

James Raynor, founder and leader of Raynor's Raiders, nursed his drink as he sat at the bar. He and his men had recently liberated Backwater Station, initiating open revolt amongst the colonists against Mengsk's forces here. He smiled briefly at the accomplishment of causing another little bit of trouble for that murderous, treacherous bastard.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and the familiar sounds of a marine's power armor walking into the bar filled his ears, along with two smaller sets of footsteps. He slowly reached for his pistol, only to hear a familiar "Hey, Boss" and let it go. Marie was a nice girl, albeit a little hot-headed and fight-happy. The arrival of the _Starshot _and their explanations hadn't shaken him too badly; he was used to weird shit long before they came into the picture, and it wasn't the strangest thing he'd dealt with. Time with the Protoss tends to give a man perspective on such things. He turned, and saw Gamma Team's demolitions/explosives expert (who had supposedly learned her extraordinary knowledge and skill regarding explosions from a super-solder named Grace-093) picking sand out of her upper-back-length brown hair, along with a UNSC ODST and the blue-plated power armor of a Raider marine. The trio walked up to the counter.

"Found someone you might know, sir" the ODST said as he removed his helmet, revealing brown eyes and close-shorn black hair, and naturally-tan skin lightened by insufficient exposure to sunlight. Though a little on the wild side, the ODSTs were efficient, well-trained top-notch soldiers that Raynor was glad to have on _his _side. They'd apparently felt the same way about him, as shown by the Chinese symbol for "badass" now tattooed on his upper left arm, a signature mark of the group and symbol of their approval.

"Y'know," the armored figure said, "for the most wanted man in the galaxy, you ain't hard ta find. I had to see it for myself." The visor slid up, revealing a scarred face. "Little Jimmy Raynor… the People's Hero."

Raynor smiled. "Tychus Findlay. …Nice suit."

"Pays to be prepared" the older man replied.

"I heard they put you on ice. Life sentence. What, did they give you time off for good behavior?"

"More like this lil' gal here and her buddies paid my bail… the violent way."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just a friendly business proposition" the armored man said as he sat at the bar, the seat groaning under his weight. "Do you even know what the Dominion are doin' out here?"

"I'm guessin' yer about to tell me."

"Diggin' up alien artifacts, old buddy. Your boy Mengsk's gone crazy for 'em. But I got a contact that'll pay top dollar for every artifact we… liberate… from the Dominion."

"I guess I can hardly pass that up, now can I, Tychus?"

"Partners, then. 60/40."

"70/30. My way. Feels like old times already. So how exactly did you get out?"

"We busted him loose from a Dominion prison ship" Marie said. "Me, the Boss, and the ODST squad led by Sergeant Jacobs here."

"Good thing they did, too" Tychus said. "Cause Mengsk was cookin' up a plan to seal me up in a 24/7 suit with control over my life-support systems, and use that to make me hitch a ride with you until the opportune moment to make me betray you."

Raynor's eyes shot open, and he palmed his face. "Goddamn Mengsk… ready to use my old buddy against me for his own ends like that…"

"Don't you worry, boy" the armored man said. "Like I said, those gals and their shock-trooper buddies busted me free before the old bastard could implement his plan, and now I'm wearing good old-fashioned _removable _armor, and I'm ready to fight with ya just 'cause I _want _to, _and _to kick ol' Mengsk's ass. Ain't _nobody _tries to manipulate Tychus Findlay and gets away with it. I won't kill him, as much as I want to, since that's _your _right, but I'll most definitely rough 'im up for ya first."

"Glad to hear it, Tychus."

"The prison break was damn fun, too. I tell ya, Marie here has a God-given gift with high explosives, and she's damn good with a shotgun, too. Shame I didn't get to join their little universe-hoppin' party earlier, though. I woulda liked to test my abilities against a Brute Chieftain, mainly 'cause I _really _want one of those gravity hammers they got."

"We got a couple of those in the armory on the _Starshot_, actually" Sgt. Jacobs said.

"Do ya, now?" Tychus said, and Raynor could tell his old friend was like a kid who'd just found a big batch of candy at that news.

"So where is Lanstar, anyway?" Raynor asked.

"The Boss is scouting the area. Again." Marie replied.

"Well, you can't really be too careful around these parts."

"I heard all about you becomin' a big-time freedom fighter while I was away" Tychus said. "What happened here, Jimmy – the war for peace and justice get to be too much for ya?"

"I ain't licked yet, Tychus. And I promise you: Mengsk is goin' down one way or another."

"So…" Marie said. "What now?"

Raynor turned to his laptop, which held his personal AI. "Adjutant?"

"Thanks to your recent actions, Commander," the AI reported, "Mara Sara is now in a state of open revolt against Arcturus Mengsk. Seizing the artifact that Mr. Findley mentioned will strike _another_ blow against the Dominion, and generate funds from selling it to Findley's mysterious contacts."

The laptop then projected a holo-screen, showing the Dominion dig site.

"This old outpost don't look like anything special" Raynor said.

"Keep yer shirt on, son" Tychus replied. "Dominion engineers been diggin' out here for _months_. See that crane? They're gettin' ready to move the artifact they found off-world."

"Well, I'll be damned…"

"See? You gotta have a little more faith, Jimmy."

"Alright, time to give the Dominion a wake-up call. Let's smash that base and haul that baby outta there."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

SCVs were hard at work gathering minerals and fortifying defenses, while marines both Raider and UNSC guarded the perimeter. Marie, wearing an ODST suit painted dark green with Sangheili-built energy shields installed, was making sure her diverse array of grenades and det-charges was set, and currently held an M395 DMR, with her personalized M90A shotgun slung across her back. Teana, meanwhile, was scanning the distance through Mirage Sniper's scope. A force of Raider marines and two squads of ODSTs were on standby.

"Commander, the Dominion is attacking the rebel base to the southwest" the Adjutant reported.

"Good" Tychus said. "That'll keep the Dominion off our backs."

"Those folks need our help, Tychus" Raynor said. "There's no way we're leavin' 'em to rot. Gamma-1, Gamma-4, take the assault squad and help those boys out."

"Gladly, sir" Teana replied. "Okay, folks, you heard the man! Let's go save the day!"

The group of soldiers followed the Mjolnir-clad warrior girl, racing across the rocky ground and quickly reaching the rebel base. They caught several Dominion soldiers from behind, killing them quickly with a barrage of gunfire before they could even turn around, and then ran up the slope to meet up with the rebel soldiers.

"You guys sure are a welcome sight!" one of them said. "We're with ya. Just tell us where ya want us."

"Welcome aboard, boys" Raynor radioed.

Another Dominion attack squad approached the base up the access ramp, only to get a nasty surprise when they found out how much firepower was waiting for them. A barrage of massed armor-piercing assault rifle fire cut the red-armored hostiles down before they could make a single kill, and a trio of allied medics quickly used their healing nanites to repair the minor wounds amongst the defending forces.

Teana and Marie were stuck with guard duty for the next 10 minutes, during which Teana used Mirage Sniper to kill two Dominion scouts. Eventually, another group of Terran marines came out from the barracks in full armor, grouping up to form an assault force. 20 Terran marines, 10 ODSTs, three Terran medics, and Teana & Marie formed the attack force, which set out from the base, heading north.

"Warning" the Adjutant announced, "Dominion Hellions approaching."

The ATVX "Hellion" Rapid Assault Vehicle was a lightly-armored, speedy little thing armed with twin long-range flamethrowers. Three of them, bearing the crimson markings of the Dominion, advanced from the north, and the assault team quickly took cover. Three marines fired grenade launchers at them, destroying one, and several others focused rifle fire on the driver's compartment, soon shattering the reinforced glass and killing the driver. Teana tossed a plasma grenade at the third, and it stuck to the vehicle's engine, the resulting blast detonating its weapon fuel and causing a roiling explosion that made a tiny mushroom cloud.

Teana and Marie led the charge up north to the Dominion dig site. A bunker full of enemy marines opened fire, the armor-piercing rounds cutting down two of Raynor's marines. Marie charged the bunker, dodging some rounds and letting her shields stop the others, and tossed four frag grenades into the bunker. The resulting explosions gutted the small structure and ripped apart the three Dominion marines inside. The base's defenders were few in number and off-guard, not expecting anyone to make it to the dig site, and the attack force rolled right through them. Marie and two ODSTs quickly set det-charges that disabled the enemy barracks and auto-factory. The Dominion SCV pilots, who didn't get paid enough for this shit, surrendered, and soon the base was in Raider hands. The team secured the mining crane, Cross Mirage breaking through its meager defensive protocols.

"Crane control accessed" the Device said. "Security overrides decrypted. Crane control established."

The machine came online, lifting from the deep pit a platform holding a large black crystalline stone.

"Beautiful" Tychus said. "Now let's reel that sucker in and git outta here."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

**Joey-Ray's Bar**

**12:41**

"What was it like, Jimmy?" Tychus asked, gesturing to a Hydralisk skull mounted on the wall. "Fightin' them Zerg?"

"All the scrapes we were in back in the day?" Raynor replied, solemn. "All the narrow escapes? None of it compares to how terrible _they _are, Tychus. You don't know what _real _fear is, 'till you've got a thousand of these sons-of-bitches barrelin' down on ya."

"Thanks for staying with us" came the voice of Dominion news anchor Donny Vermillion on the HD TV mounted overhead. "Let's go now to Kate Lockwell with an update on Jim Raynor's violent uprising."

"Thanks, Donny" Kate replied, standing in the field. "Raynor's clearly widening his list of targets. He's attacked a Dominion archeological dig, and possibly seized a dangerous artifact."

"Emperor Mengsk spoke on this subject earlier today" Vermillion said, and the view switched to Mengsk standing at a podium.

"There's no telling what kind of havoc these supposedly innocuous relics might wreak upon our worlds" Mengsk said. "Anyone found in possession of these items will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law."

"Look on the bright side, partner" Tychus said. "You're a wanted man either way."

"Thanks, Tychus" Raynor snarked.

"Shocking, Kate" Vermillion continued. "I imagine civilian casualties were high as a result of Raynor's terrorist actions."

"Actually, the only civilian deaths appear to be collateral damage from overzealous Dominion Security For-"

"Thanks, Kate! You heard it here first – Jim Raynor, killing women and children on Mar Sara."

Teana facepalmed as the screen went to a commercial. "And I thought ONI Section 2 was bad…"

Tychus chuckled as he noticed a plaque hanging on the wall: MARSHALL JIM RAYNOR. MAR SARA COLONY. AD 2496. There was a five-pointed star inside a circle, both gold, with "Confederate Marshall" engraved in the ring.

"Oh, man" the big man said. "Didn't the Magistrate here know he was hirin' an "arch criminal" as his Marshall?"

"He was countin' on it" Raynor replied. "Guess my tough-guy reputation kept things nice and quiet 'round here. All the time I wore that badge, I never had to shoot anybody."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"Sometimes," Teana replied, "seein' your foes shivering in fear at your presence, too scared to draw a gun on ya, _is _the fun."

They relaxed for the next half-hour, Teana and Tychus swapping a few stories while James and Marie listened in. Finally, they decided it was time to leave.

"I've got transport comin' to pick us up" Raynor said. "All we gotta do is sit tight."

"Don't sound too hard…" Tychus replied. "I figure we earned ourselves a little R&R."

"Commander" Adjutant reported suddenly. "I'm detecting a massive concentration of Zerg bio-signatures landing at the abandoned dig site." The screen showed multiple Zerg organic drop-pods landing at the site, the reptilian/insectoid aliens pouring out.

"I shoulda known it… Damn you, Tychus! You jinxed us!"

"I swear, man, I didn't know _nothin'_ 'bout no Zerg."

"So these are the Zerg…" Teana muttered. "You ready, Marie?"

"Ready if you are, Boss" the other girl replied.

"Given their current course," the Adjutant continued, "the Zerg will overrun this location within the hour."

"Ah, hell…" Raynor sighed. "We gotta hold out long enough for extraction. If we man the bunkers, and hold those two bridges as long as we can, we just might stand a chance. Heh. We're gonna have a real fight on our hands here."

"I've been in plenty of holdouts before" Tychus said.

"Not against the Zerg, you ain't."

"Let's hope the _Hyperion _and the _Starshot _get here quick" Marie said. "I've just started my new life; I ain't ready for it to end just yet."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

The base was on high alert, yet everything was strangely quiet – only the sounds of the rainfall and of the SCVs harvesting disturbed the night. Bunkers had been manned, and a pair of Warthogs with M41 chainguns guarded the command center. Teana was guarding the west bridge, while Marie assisted in the eastern bridge defense. Terran and UNSC marines waited; most of the former had fought Zerg before, and many of the latter had dealt with the Flood and were thus not completely ignorant of the endless-waves-of-near-mindless-melee-fighters approach that both alien factions favored.

As Teana looked out across the bridge from within the left bunker, she activated her VISR system and zoomed in… and saw multiple red-outlined objects rapidly closing in.

"Here they come!" she radioed. "Zerglings, coming over the west bridge!"

Teana aimed through the VISR-aided scope of Mirage Rifle, currently set to single-shot mode, and fired, watching a Zergling fall and tumble to a stop, its fellows simply going around or leaping over its corpse. She picked a few more off before they got in range of the C-10 assault rifles wielded by the marines in the bunker with her and the other bunker on the other side of the bridge's 'mouth', who added their fire to theirs, the storm of bullets mowing the Zerglings down. The last one fell just five feet from the other bunker. As the echoes of gunfire died down, Teana looked out the bunker's right-hand window, spotting the sparks of welders as a few SCVs neared completion of the construction of two automated missile turrets.

"_To anyone hearing this message:_" a voice suddenly came over the comm., "_We're pinned down near Backwater Station. Please assist!_"

Within a few minutes, Marie and two squads of Raider marines were ready to roll out. They headed northeast, across the eastern bridge, and before long they encountered a Zergling pack. A few frag grenades thinned the herd, and a barrage of focused AR fire backed up by Marie's DMR killed the rest. They hurried through the night, and within five minutes they reached a small cluster of structures atop a hill, where a squad of trapped marines waited. With these soldiers in tow, they high-tailed it back to base unmolested.

"Multiple air bogeys detected" Tychus reported. "ETA: Right the hell now!"

Four Zerg Mutalisks flew in from the north… and were shredded by the S.A.M. launchers. Another flight met the same fate less than a minute later. As she settled in the west-bridge bunker and watched Mutalisk bits falling from the sky, Teana spotted another pack of Zerglings led by a pair of Hydralisks approaching over the bridge. It was gonna be a long night…

-_Mini-Break_-

"_Commander, this is Matt Horner. Just hold on; cavalry's on the way._"

"Take your time, Matt" Raynor snarked. "No rush!"

The past few hours had been fairly busy. Multiple waves of Zerglings, Roaches, and a few Hydralisks and Mutalisk packs had thrown themselves against the base's outer defenses, their corpses forming impromptu barricades along the bridges that impeded their fellows' progress slightly… until Hydralisks came up to physically shove the dead Zerg off the bridges and clear the paths. Two more teams of stranded marines had been rescued over the course of the night, adding their manpower to base defense. Marie was down to two magazines for her DMR, and Teana was quite thankful for the link Cross Mirage had to the _Starshot_'s auto-foundries for ammunition.

Finally, Sara Prime rose, its yellow-orange light shining off the rocks that made up the area… and revealing how much Creep was in the area. Recon units (marines posted atop rock formations with binoculars) detected large and growing masses of Zerg amongst enemy territory; they were doubtlessly massing for an attack.

"Aw, man, this is gonna be bad…" Raynor said. "All forces posted at the bridges, fall back to the main base. We need to all be ready to leave the _minute_ Matt gets here!"

Teana and Marie led their respective bridge-defense platoons back to the main base, taking position in or near the four bunkers there, and holed up and waited. They didn't have to wait long.

"Huge attack force, coming over the bridges!" one of the lookouts shouted. "They've got light air support too; the missile turrets are thinning those out, but they won't stop the ground assault, though!"

"Alright everyone, this is it!" Raynor radioed to everyone. "We gotta hold out a little longer until the _Hyperion_ gets here! Dig in and shoot anything with glowing red eyes!"

The wave of blades and chitin came charging through the lower courtyard and towards the ramp that led up to the base. Lacking Siege Tanks, the Raiders launched several anti-personnel mortars into the Zerg ranks, killing a fair amount of them. Snipers targeted Hydralisks, while massed assault-rifle fire began to cut into the ranks of Zerglings and Roaches. Dozens of the beasts fell, only to be trampled or leapt over by their packmates as the rush continued. Marie ran out of DMR ammo soon, and grabbed a fallen Raider's C10 rifle and started using it to cut down Zerglings. Mirage Rifle was set to full-auto and being fired so much the air around its barrel wavered with heat. The two Warthogs' M99 chainguns were firing near-constantly, spent .50-cal shell casings littering the ground around them.

"Commander Horner, sir, a little more expedience would be welcome!" Teana radioed.

"_Look to the skies, Warrant Officer Lanstar._"

A hammer-headed starship dropped in through the morning sky, its side-mounted and ventral guns unleashing hell on the Zerg swarm below, as multiple dropships emerged from it and soared down toward the besieged base.

TERRAN _BEHEMOTH_-CLASS BATTLECRUISER – 1,252 METERS

"_Cavalry's arrived_" Horner radioed. "_Anyone still alive down there?_"

"Good to see ya, Matt" Raynor replied. "Welcome to the party."

"_Glad we made it in time, sir. Now let's get you guys outta there._"

The dropships touched down, firing their guns at the Zerg while the base's soldiers piled in for extraction. As Teana and Marie ran toward one of the last dropships, a Hydralisk popped out of the ground in front of them… and then fell to the ground in two pieces. There, standing in front of them, was Shion. She was wearing dark red energy-shielded armor with a few Protoss glyphs carved into it, and a ninja-style cloth mask covered her nose and mouth, while her hair was in a tight low ponytail. On her right arm was a gold-plated contraption with a green gem in the shoulder and another in the forearm guard. From the wrist was extended a long, triangular blade of green energy.

"Stare later!" she said, firing an M7 SMG at a charging Zergling, while Kaede and Captain Rex provided cover fire from the open dropship. The Gamma members quickly got aboard, and the last dropship took off, quickly getting aboard the _Hyperion_, which promptly punched the engines and broke for high altitude, a multitude of Mutalisks pursuing and being shot at by the battlecruiser's point-defense guns.

Raynor walked onto the bridge of the _Hyperion_, Tychus and the girls close behind him.

"Damn, Jimmy" Tychus said. "You been holdin' out on me."

"Cuttin' it pretty close there, Matt" Raynor said to the well-dressed man standing at a holo-console.

"Never left you hangin' before, sir" Commander Horner replied, as a slight shake caused him and Ahsoka to grab onto the console to steady themselves.

"Fair enough. Just get us the hell outta here."

"All batteries, concentrate forward firepower. Spin up drives 2 and 6. All hands brace for warp jump on my mark; destination 0.2AU from Sara Prime."

Matt looked at his watch. Everyone else grabbed onto something, as the ship's guns continued to fill the air outside with depleted uranium.

"Mark!"

Space-time warped, and the _Hyperion _shot forward, leaving a shockwave that knocked the pursuing Mutalisks for a loop. It reappeared millions of kilometers away, within visual range of the _Starshot_.

"What the hell happened?" Raynor asked. "We ain't seen the Zerg in years. Why attack Mar Sara now?"

"It's not just Mar Sara" Horner replied. "Ship-Master Arum just called my attention to _this_. You need to see this, sir."

He reached down and turned on the television. With every channel flip, devastation filled the screen.

"-Zerg swarm launched a full-scale attack-"

"-Devastation spread throughout all Outer Colonies-"

"-Sustained _heavy _losses-"

"-Casualties over a billion-"

"-Minutes ago, the Zerg attacked a Dominion research facility-"

Tychus walked up, eyes wide. "Sweet mother of mercy…"

"-New, exclusive video footage confirms that the Queen of Blades is, in fact, leading this attack!"

"Mother of God…" Shion muttered.

Raynor slumped into his seat, holding his head in his hand.

"We always knew she'd be back" Horner said. "But what's she after?"

"…She's come to finish the job."

**-****_CHAPTER END_****-**

I haven't yet decided the entirety of the new mission order for the remake, but we will be started with rescuing the colonists, just like in the original work.


	2. For the People

Again, sorry for the wait; I'm doing a Wii Virtual Console playthrough of _Majora's Mask_.

*Teary Smile* S-Someone other than me actually edited/added to this work's trope page. It finally happened… Speaking of which, check out the trope page to see that I now have Books 26 and 27 planned for eventual creation: "The Daemon's Mask" (_Legend of Zelda_; subject to change) and "Red Like Roses" (_RWBY_).

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Raynor's Raiders flagship **_**Behemoth**_**-class battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_

**Sara System, 0.25AU from Sara Prime**

**April 21****st****, 2504**

The _Starshot _and the _Hyperion _held position in interplanetary space, as the crews performed various actions. The two Protoss-built teleportation terminals that linked the two ships' common rooms were frequently carrying people back and forth between the two vessels. On the bridge of the _Hyperion_, Matt Horner and James Raynor talked, Tychus and the six members of Gamma Team listening in.

"There's no telling what the Zerg will throw against us this time" Horner said. "Sir, we need to make sure our hardware and munitions are up to the challenge."

"Yeah, I'll check in with Swann down in the armory" Raynor replied. "Knowin' him, he's already got upgrades for us."

"I hate to ask, sir, but is there a reason that convict Findlay is still on my bridge?"

"Easy, Matt. Tychus is one of my oldest friends. He helped me out of a real bind a few years back. I owe him."

"Well, you _friend _has a criminal record as long as-"

"As long as _mine_? Believe me: if Tychus Findlay wanted me dead, I'd already be a stain on the floor."

"Understood, sir. I'm gonna talk with Arum and Holland; try to decide what our next move'll be."

James nodded and then headed down to the armory. There, amidst all the machinery, he found Rory Swann, a squat, wide man with a black handlebar mustache, and a pincer-like tool for a right forearm and hand. He turned and spotted Raynor, and smiled.

"Hey, everybody!" he shouted to the workers. "Our glorious leader has returned! Hey man, what's up, cowboy?"

"What do ya got for me, Swann?"

"The usual. Buildin' up our standin' forces."

"Bringin' my troops and hardware up to speed, huh?"

"Yup. But buildin' an army on the run ain't cheap. You brought credits this time, right?"

"Look, I know money's been tight, but that artifact we just picked up from Mar Sara's gonna solve everything!"

"Yeah, I've heard that before, brother."

"It's different this time."

"Yeah, I heard that one, too."

-_Mini-Break_-

"Just how bad is it, Matt?" Raynor asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Zerg are attacking all over the sector, sir" Horner replied. "Mengsk has pulled his navy back to protect the Dominion Core Worlds, leaving the fringe worlds to fend for themselves. It's a nightmare."

"There's no way we can stop a full-scale invasion with just two capital ships and a few thousand people."

"Best we just stay clear, partner" Tychus said. "We can earn ourselves a fortune workin' for Moebius while this whole thing blows over."

"You don't get it, _convict_" Matt said darkly. "This isn't gonna just 'blow over'. The Zerg won't stop until we're all dead!"

"Don't worry, Matt" James said. "We ain't sittin' this one out. But we're not exactly in tip-top shape, either. We'll earn some cash and build up our forces so we can make a difference when it counts."

Raynor walked over to Tychus. "Sorry we can't stay out of it, buddy, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Understood, Jimmy" Tychus replied with slight exasperation. He looked around. "Man, this is one helluva ship you got here. How'd you get a hold of a floatin' palace like this?"

"The _Hyperion _was Mengsk's flagship back in the day. Me and Matt decided to 'borrow' her when we parted company with him. This old baby's seen us through some tight spots."

He walked over to the holo-console, Teana joining him.

"What's our general status, Matt?" Raynor asked.

"We've picked up a distress call from the planet Agria. There's a colony there under attack by the Zerg. Your buddy Tychus lined up a mission retrieving another artifact. It's on a Protoss shrine world called Monlyth."

"The artifact can wait" Teana said. "Those colonists need help, and it doesn't look like Mengsk's folks are lifting a finger to help them."

"Right you are, Lanstar" Raynor said. "Come on, Matt. Let's go be heroes."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Agria**

"Thank you so much for responding to our distress call, Commander" said a young glasses-clad woman on the bridge's main viewscreen. "I'm Dr. Ariel Hanson, and I represent the people of Agria."

"Pleasure to meet ya, doc" Raynor said. "Call me Jim. What's the situation?"

"The Zerg have overwhelmed our planetary defenses. The colony is lost. For the past 12 hours, we've been evacuating people to the nearest starport. But the Zerg attacks have become so intense, we can't get any more through. If you can guard the highway, we can start sending the remaining groups every few minutes."

"Don't worry, Doc. We'll get your folks to the starport safe & sound."

"I pray you're right, Mr. Raynor. The Zerg are far more terrible than I imagined."

"We'll send armed dropships with flyer escort to the starport," Colonel Holland contacted her, "and we'll bring the people we pick up onboard our ships. I'll see if we have some bombers and ground-attack aircraft to spare to keep the Zerg in check, and we'll also be bringing the _Starshot _into the upper atmosphere, about 30,000 feet up, so if a larger Zerg force comes in, the ship can swoop in and blast them with its ventral guns."

"Understood. The Zerg forces here have very little in the way of airborne creatures, so you shouldn't have too much trouble, Mr. Holland."

"Very good. Gamma Team, prepare for deployment. One, Four, Six, you'll drop in with Raynor's men and make your way west with them to the colonists' base. Two, Three, Five, you'll be deployed to the starport in the northeast, make sure it doesn't fall."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

A Koprulu Terran dropship – a D43-TC "Seagull" – flew in, dropping off two "Firebats", two combat medics, three red-armored Sangheili, a red-Mjolnir-armored Spartan, a dark-green-ODST-armored (with shields) figure, and a lean-built alien girl clad in simple yet slightly revealing clothes and an energy shield. The squad moved west down the road, torching a few Zerglings that got too close, and soon reached a barricade manned by colonial marines.

"_Thank God you're here_" Dr. Hanson radioed. "_I'll give you full control of the main buildings so you can help us evacuate the colony._"

As the team set up camp in the base, four UNSC AV-14 Hornets flew in from the southeast, setting down and ready to defend the base and/or escort the colonists. A platoon of marines with medic support emerged from the barracks, freshly suited up and ready to go, while SCVs began construction of perimeter defenses.

"_The first convoy from Larks' Crossing will be moving out soon_" Hanson radioed. 22 of the 36 Koprulu Marines, all four Firebats, a Sangheili Major with a needle rifle, and Marie & Ahsoka got ready, and soon a large armored vehicle with a .50-caliber machinegun on its roof rolled out, and civilians began piling aboard. After about five minutes, the armored transport's rear hatch sealed shut, and the huge vehicle began moving, the platoon of armed escorts moving alongside it up the road. The first few minutes of the journey were rather quiet (excluding the growl of the transport's engines and the marching of 29 pairs of boots).

"Look at these structures along the sides of the highway" Marie pointed out. "Nobody's manning them."

"Someone had the right idea," Raynor said, "buildin' bunkers to defend the roads… but why are they empty?"

"_The Dominion military abandoned them when the Zerg attacked_" Dr. Hanson replied. "They _didn't give a damn about this colony or its people._"

"Sorry to hear that, doc. At least these bunkers are in a good spot. I'll see if we can get 'em manned."

Most of the ensuing trip was fairly boring. However, around two-thirds of the way to the starport, a force of Zerg finally attacked the transport. Massed assault rifle fire from the marines quickly cut the attacking Zerglings' numbers in half, while Ahsoka used a double Saber Throw to reduce the little buggers down to just four, which were quickly head-shot by Marie's DMR. The Hydralisk leading the pack, meanwhile, went down to a headshot from the Sangheili Major's needle rifle.

As the group neared the starport, another pack of Zerglings emerged behind and gave chase, and the driver floored it, the marines staying back to provide cover fire. Four marines manned a nearby bunker, cutting down Zerglings from in there; unfortunately, the majority of the pack continued pursuit of the transport, the armed escort troops running & gunning as they moved with the vehicle. Suddenly, though, 90mm explosive shells went off amongst the Zerglings, blowing them to bits. The two M808 Scorpion tanks guarding the top of the starport's access ramp used their cannons once more to wipe out what remained of the pursuing Zerg, leaving the transport free to park near a waiting D77 Pelican. The passengers and crew disembarked and boarded the dropship, which closed up and took off, heading for the _Starshot_. Their task done for now, the escort platoon started hurrying back toward the base in the southwest.

"_The next transport will be ready to start taking civilians in soon_" Dr. Hanson radioed. "_Please get your men ready, Jim._"

10 minutes later, the escort force made it back just as the transport was almost done filling up; four of them had remained at the abandoned bunker closest to the base, a little ways up the highway. Some of the more tired members of the escort force switched with those who had stayed at the base, including Marie switching out with Teana. One of the Hornets joined the escort force as well. The transport and escort soon rolled out; the Hornet flew on ahead to use its guns to help the marines in the bunker take out another attacking pack of Zerglings, and then rejoined the transport. The rest of the trip was uneventful, with no further attacks as they reached the starport; the transport's people got aboard a waiting T-52 Phantom to take them to the _Hyperion_, while the escort force hurried back to base.

The escort squad worked its way back to base again, and again they switched out, Ahsoka trading places with Marie while the Hornet switched out with two others. The third transport headed out, the Hornets using their heavy machineguns to wipe out a pack of Zerglings about halfway up, and then their missiles to take down a Zerg Overlord. As they neared the starport, a quintet of Hydralisks emerged from the ground in an ambush. Marie and Teana each killed one, with massed fire from the marines and the Hornet taking the other four down, but four marines died to their high-velocity armor-piercing venom-tipped projectile spines. The rest of the trip was quiet, and the civilians boarded a Seagull and a Pelican to be taken up to the _Hyperion_.

"_Sir,_" Horner radioed Raynor down at the base, "_we've just detected Zerg organisms entering the upper atmosphere. I can't give you an exact fix, but they're heading your way._"

The fourth transport was ready to go less than a minute after the escort force got back to base, Teana taking Ahsoka's place in escort duty. The convoy set out as a pair of recon teams returned to the base with samples gathered for Dr. Stetmann's research. The trip was quiet at first, but halfway there a Zerg drop-pod slammed into the side of the road, disgorging a large pack of Zerglings that rushed the transport and its escorts. The two Hornets' machineguns and missiles killed around a third of them, and the transport's roof-mounted .50-cal turret took out half of what remained. Teana and the marines fired rifle grenades to wipe out more, and the two Firebats' flamethrowers toasted the rest; not a single member of the escort team was lost. Up ahead, another Overlord went down to the Hornets' missiles, and the transport gunned it the last hundred meters, racing ahead of the escort team, who held back and started the other way as the two Scorpions covered the vehicle's advance. The civilians were soon aboard a pair of Seagulls bound for the _Starshot_.

"_Sir,_" Horner radioed, "_I'm picking up seismic disturbances closing in on your position. I think it's some kind of tunneling Zerg._"

"Wonderful. It's just like 'em to keep things nice and interestin'."

"_We're almost done, Commander_" Hanson said. "_The last convoy will be starting out soon._"

Soon enough, the final APC rolled out, with all three Gamma-Team escorts and all four Hornets accompanying it, while the base began evacuating, personnel & vehicles being extracted by multiple dropships while all mobile buildings lifted off and flew out as well. As the convoy reached the one-third mark, the ground began to rumble. With a roar, a huge worm-like creature burst up from the ground off the side of the road, lowering its head to the ground and disgorging a pack of Zerglings. The beasts managed to surround one UNSC marine, who disappeared beneath the wave of chitin as they tore him apart in seconds, his screams being very quickly silenced as blood and body parts went everywhere. The rest of the marines and Gamma Team unleashed a concentrated storm of bullets that wiped out the Zerglings, while the Nydus Worm went down to several missiles from the Hornets.

At the halfway mark, another Nydus Worm full of Zerglings emerged, but the Raiders had built and manned a bunker here, and the marines inside helped divide the Zerg's attention, catching them in a crossfire with the escort force's help, while the Hornets killed the Nydus Worm. As the convoy reached the starport, two Nydus Worms emerged on either side of the road, but the Scorpions immediately began shelling them and their cargo, and a pair of Pelicans swooped in and loosed a barrage of Anvil missiles that blew the huge worm-beasts open, following up with a storm of chin-gun fire to shred the Zerglings. The dropships then picked up the Scorpions and took off for the _Starshot_. The civilians piled on into a CXL "Hercules" Heavy Transport, while several Phantoms and Pelicans lent their guns to holding off the Zerg and picking up the soldiers. Gamma Team was the last to board, hopping in Echo-419 right before it rocketed up and away, heading to the _Starshot_, with the Hercules close behind it.

"_We lost the colony,_" Dr. Hanson radioed, "_but my people got out alive… thanks to you, Raynor._"

A horde of Zerg pursued the retreating transports, but were quickly outpaced and left in the dust. Seconds after the final ship boarded, the _Starshot _and the _Hyperion _broke for high orbit, preparing to jump out.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Bridge of the **_**Hyperion**_

"Great job, sir" Horner said as Raynor stepped onto the bridge. "Dr. Hanson's offered to stay on with us for now, and I think her skills will be invaluable."

"It's hard to believe I'm even here" she said.

"Great to have you, doc" Raynor said. "How you plannin' on pitchin' in?"

"Well, your medical facilities are medieval compared to the _Starshot_'s, and your science expertise is nonexistent. Perhaps I should start there?"

"Ouch. Well, I guess you might be able to teach Stetmann a thing or two. Welcome aboard, doc."

-_Mini-Break_-

**Cantina – 34 minutes later**

Raynor, Teana, and Kaede sat at a table, the latter munching on a chocolate bar; Tychus stood nearby, with the mercenary contractor "Mr. Hill" seated on a nearby table. As Raynor waited for confirmation of his recent hiring of ex-Confederate mercs, the television overhead chimed with a news update, which the trio turned their attention to.

"Donny Vermillion, UNN. We've got Kate Lockwell on remote feed from Agria, a fringe world. Are you there, Kate?"

…

"Okay, we seem to be having a sound problem with - …I'm being told that Emperor Mengsk is going to address us directly. Let's take you to his announcement, already in progress."

The screen switched to the dictator at his podium, an old marine standing behind and to his right.

"My finest military minds are being brought to bear, and it's my pleasure to announce that they'll soon be led by the hero of Torus himself, General Horace Warfield."

"Warfield?" Raynor said. "I thought he retired years ago."

"With General Warfield at the helm," Mengsk continued, "and our finely-honed Dominion military under his command, I have every confidence that this new Zerg threat will be contained very soon."

The screen switched back to Anchorman Vermillion.

"There you have it, viewers" Donny said. "With Warfield in command, the Zerg swarm will be defeated in no time. Up next: Raynor ups his campaign of terror – just as the Zerg reappear. Coincidence? _You _decide… after these messages."

"So…" Teana said. "You think this guy's in on it, or is he being strung along like most of the Core World civilians?"

"Definitely just another sucker" Mr. Hill replied.

"So, Tychus," Raynor turned to his old buddy, "you meet Dr. Hanson yet?"

"Sure did" the big man replied. "I asked that sweet thang if she'd like to give me a physical. No harm in askin', right? I think she's got her eye on some pansy-ass, though."

"Yeah? Who might that be?"

"Oh, I dunno. Some white-knight kinda guy, came chargin' down to save her colony, maybe? Damn, Jimmy – you never could read the ladies."

James scoffed as he finished his snack, heading back up to the bridge afterward. There, he found Dr. Hanson wrapping up a conversation with Mai.

"I've heard a lot about you, Commander" the doctor said as she turned to face Raynor. "The Dominion always portrayed you as a criminal – a terrorist. There's more to you than it seems."

"Well," Raynor replied, "with the Dominion bein' what it is, _someone's _gotta stand up for the little guys. It sure ain't gonna be Mengsk."

"It doesn't seem like the Emperor cares at all. My people from Agria, and displaced populations from across the sector, have all fled to a refugee staging area on Meinhoff. There are reports of violence and disease spreading throughout the camps, but the Emperor's done nothing!"

"I'll look into it, doc."

"Still," Mai cut in, "after years of living as the… property… of one tyrant, I'm glad to finally have the chance to help bring another down a few pegs."

Raynor smiled, and then turned to Matt.

"It sure felt good rescuin' those folks," he said to his ship's captain, "but there's millions more out there that need help too."

"We can't be everywhere at once, sir" Horner replied. "The important thing is that we set an example and gave them hope. Every time we help folks in need, it's another step on the road to a better future."

"I know, Matt. But it's been four years and we're still no closer to bringin' Mengsk down. Now with the Zerg back in the mix… your 'better future' needs to hurry up and get here, or there's gonna be no-one left to see it. For now, though, let's go check on Dr. Hanson's people."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Meinhoff**

"So what are we lookin' at, doc?"

The group was gathered around the holo-screen, which showed several structures with purple vine-looking things growing on them. Dr. Hanson turned to reply to Raynor.

"Our readings indicate some kind of bio-infestation is spreading through the refugee camps. Even the buildings are being covered by it!"

"I've seen this kinda thing before" Raynor said as he stepped closer to the screen. "It's a Zerg virus. All we can do is burn it out. Every one of those infested buildings has to be destroyed."

"But… where are all the people?"

On cue, the screen switched to a night-time street, and several humanoid forms shambled out.

"Oh no… Those… _things _are infested refugees? This is a nightmare…"

"Yeah…" Raynor replied as more and more infected came into view. "This ain't good at all…"

It switched to a recording of sunrise, showing the infected humans burrowing as the light came.

"It looks like they burrow underground by day, and emerge only at night."

The screen then showed several who didn't make it underground by the time the sun rose; they burst into flame and died.

"The virus must make them vulnerable to the high UV output of Meinhoff's star."

"Then we'll hit the infested buildings by day, and protect our base at night. Don't worry, doc; we'll contain this thing."

"We'll have to work quickly" Shion said. "This planet rotates pretty fast, and has a _really _short day-night cycle."

[AN: I spent over an hour trying to come up with a plausible scientific cause/reason for Meinhoff's absurdly fast rotation that wouldn't render the entire planet uninhabitable. The only thing I could come up with, though, is "Because the plot says so". Sorry.]

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Meinhoff Base**

SCVs got to harvesting. Bunkers had been built and manned at the two choke-points, with marines, Firebats, and medics. Teana, Ahsoka, and Rex were at the northeast choke-point, Marie, Kaede, and Tychus were at the southeast, and Shion, Mai, and Erohn Kilkar were near the humongous mound of debris blocking the southwest entrance, just in case. One Warthog was positioned on a raised area containing a sensor tower, while another Warthog and a Hunter pair sat in the center of the base, where they could head for any of the three entrances at a moment's notice. Raynor (with a UNSC SRS99 sniper rifle) and Sangheili snipers (with T-50 particle-beam rifles) were perched on the sensor tower's raised platform. Up ahead, the sun descended in the sky much, much quicker than it did on Earth or similar planets, nearing the horizon already.

"Nightfall in 30 seconds" the Adjutant announced. Everyone readied themselves, inspecting & readying weapons and checking to ensure that the Antlion anti-personnel minefields that Marie had ordered set up were operational and receiving signals. Each of the Mgalekgolo went to one of the two choke-points, ensuring that their arm cannons were in beam configuration. The light quickly faded.

"Now remember: we gotta hold out until sunrise in 20 minutes" Raynor said. "Brace yourselves; this could get ugly."

Soon, a horde of shambling Flood-esque infested colonists came charging in out of the darkness toward the camp.

"Please…" one of them said. "Kill me…"

The Elites up by the tower opened fire first, their particle-beam rifles firing. Fortunately, Zerg-infested humans did not have decentralized organ functions like Flood Combat Forms did, so headshots were the name of the game here. A tightly-clustered group of Infected approaching from the southeast got blown to bits by a few mines. At the northeast passage, Teana used Mirage Rifle on 3-shot-burst fire mode, scoring head- or neck-shots and quickly racking up kills. Rex's dual blaster pistols and the plasma repeater Ahsoka carried got plenty as well, but the real stars of the show were the two Firebats stationed on either side of the bunker; with the range upgrades to their flamethrowers, they burned through the Infected by the cluster.

Things were just as busy at the southeast entrance, Kaede and Marie using their DMRs to pick off many of the Infected at range, with Tychus and the other marines shredding them with assault-rifle fire once they got closer, supported further by blasts of flame from the Firebats and particle beams from the snipers. Corpses littered the rocky path as the Infected were cut down en masse, their poison-tipped claws rendered useless by their insufficient speed, unable to get close enough to deal any blows before the projectiles took them out.

At the 10-minute mark, a wave of drop-pods came in, depositing a trio of Hellions painted with Raider blue, followed by a factory structure making its own landing in the middle of the base.

"_Hey, hotshot!_" Swann radioed. "_I got schematics to build them Hellions you saw on Mar Sara; should be good down there!_"

Sure enough, the Hellions' long-range flame projectors made the defense job much easier, igniting the highly flammable Zerg bio-matter that made up the Infected's bodies. The Hunters' cannons sent green death rocketing into the enemy ranks, and rifle bullets of numerous calibers tore through infected bodies. Before long, the sun rose, burning away the surviving horde and the corpses of the fallen.

"Rise and shine, boys" Raynor said. "Now it's _our _turn to do some damage."

A squadron Hellions was quickly assembled and rolled out from the factory, and set out into the surrounding area to put the torch to any infected buildings they found. Back at base, everyone restocked on ammo and reset traps, preparing for the next nightfall, which came all too soon, the sun setting again just as the Hellion squadron returned to the base. Again the Infected horde attacked both chokepoints, this time bolstered by large, armored figures wielding assault rifles. One of them brandished a claw sprouting out from its shoulder as it rushed at Tychus, who blasted the mutant with his shotgun.

"Infested marines?" he said. "Aw, hell; I don't care for that notion one bit."

"Attention: Scans are picking up a unique Zerg bio-signature" the Adjutant reported. "It appears to be a burrowing creature that is underground during the day and emerges only at night."

"_Sir,_" Horner said, "_if you can kill one of those creatures, Stetmann can study it and perhaps learn something._"

"Y'know," Tychus said, "I think I saw this in a movie once…"

"We're not gonna be stuck here for 28 Days, are we?" Marie snarked.

The horde continued their attack, the Warthogs, Hunters, and snipers taking them out at range while Firebats and Hellions incinerated anything that got close, with the marines and Gamma members killing anything the above two groups missed. After another harrowing 20-minute night, the sun rose again, cooking any Infected survivors. A force of 10 Hellions took the opportunity and rolled out, clearing the west and southwest structures before retreating back to base just in time for the next nightfall.

At the southwest barrier, Shion, Mai, and Kilkar startled as something slammed into the other side of the debris pile, shaking parts of it loose. Whatever it was, it sounded huge. It struck again, and a brief flash of reddish-pink chitinous flesh was visible in the gaps between bits of rubble. Finally, a third blow sent the makeshift barricade's components crashing down, to reveal a huge and hideous thing. It had dark-pink flesh, thick and durable like natural armor. Its body had several large bumps along the back, looking like the shell of a tortoise. Four long, thin legs tipped with spearing spikes held the creature high up off the ground. But most disturbing was how human its upper body looked. Large, muscular arms tipped with thick claws were attached to a uncannily human upper torso, topped by a hairless head with a mouth with huge fangs and tusks beneath eyes that looked almost totally unaltered.

"_Good God, what is that… __**thing**__?_" Dr. Hanson radioed. "_Did that… used to be a person?_"

The aberration roared and charged at the southwest defenders, its steps spearing into the hard-packed earth that made up the base's ground here. Five Hellions rolled in from the center of the base, turning their twin-linked heavy flamethrowers on the beast. The abomination flailed and roared as the fire engulfed it, quickly burning through its hide. After several seconds it collapsed, and the Hellions kept up the fire for a while after it stopped moving, just in case, thoroughly roasting it. They then turned their flamethrowers on the regular Infected that shambled in the monster's wake.

Soon enough, the sun rose again, and the Hellion squadron rolled out, burning down the southwest sector's infested buildings while a force of Firebats cleared out the northeast. The two forces then performed a pincer-shaped clearing trip, working their way toward the southeast sector, where they found and burned out a large Infected base. The Hellion force found a massive Zerg creature hiding in the shade, and killed it & harvested samples from it. The group then set to burning the last remaining Infected buildings in the area, finishing mere minutes before sundown.

"_You did it, Jim!_" Dr. Hanson radioed. "_I knew you wouldn't let us down! Now I've got to get my people somewhere safe._"

"Ain't gonna be so easy, darlin'" Raynor replied. "This whole sector's crawlin' with Zerg."

"_There gotta be somewhere out there these monsters haven't touched… some undiscovered paradise just waiting for us._"

The colonist transport ships finally flew in, picking up the surviving civilians and flying them out.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: …I still haven't worked out the full revised mission order yet. Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Missions Throughout The Stars

Finished _Majora's Mask_ about halfway through writing this chapter, but a hectic schedule meant the rest was still slow going. Also, the release of _Pokémon X _and _Y_ on the 12th will likely cause even more delays as I delve headlong into the Kalos region.

I've decided that pretty much the only big mission-order change will be moving the "Exposing Mengsk" line of missions to before the final artifact piece and the following alliance with Valerian. That, and having Haven take place after New Folsom.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Thanks for joining us" Anchorman Vermillion said on the screen. "Our own Kate Lockwell is reporting live from the refugee ship _Skynyrd 2_, in orbit around the planet Meinhoff."

"Donny, the death toll out here is _soaring_. Massive refugee fleets like this one are struggling to reach the safety of the Core Worlds. Many of them won't. They're short of food, water, and hope-"

"Kate, we'll discuss how the Dominion will rescue those worlds when we get there!"

"There's a lot of talk about rescue among the refugees, but they're pinning their hopes on paramilitary and rebel groups such as Raynor's Rai-"

"Great report, Kate" Vermillion abruptly terminated Lockwell's signal. "Live from a refugee ship over Meinhoff, where everyone eagerly awaits the Dominion's return. Up next: a Vermillion commentary: refugees – are they really _our _responsibility?"

"You're all heart, Donny" Raynor snarked as he finished his sandwich.

**10 minutes later – **_**Hyperion **_**laboratory**

Egon Stetmann looked up from his work as Raynor entered the lab.

"Commander," he said, "the alien artifact is secure in this containment field, sir. You know, seeing it got me to thinking about my special projects-"

"Woah – slow down, Stetmann. What do you mean, 'projects'? What kinda research are you doin' down here?"

"Well, nothing big just yet, sir. I still need some additional specimens to really get things going. Once I get those, we can make some big improvements to our weapons systems and tactics!"

"Well, I'm all for that. Whaddya need?"

"All kinds of things! I've entered the details into our database. If you run into something on a mission that we need, you'll be notified automatically."

"Just try not to blow up the ship, okay Stetmann?" He then looked at the artifact. "Can you tell me anything about this artifact, Dr. Hanson? I gotta admit… it kinda weirds me out…"

"I've done some preliminary studies" the pretty doctor replied. "Your artifact is a few dozen thousand years old, but that makes it pretty 'young' in xeno-archeological terms. Most artifacts found so far are hundreds of thousands, even _millions _of years old. By comparison, this one was made recently."

"It ain't like anything Protoss-made I've ever seen. But if they didn't make it… who did?"

"Probably the Xel'Naga" Shion replied as she walked in. "According to what Prelate Ulan told me, they were an ancient race on par with the Forerunners from the UNSC's home dimension, though a bit farther in the past. They guided the cultural development of the early Protoss, and then guided the evolution of the Zerg… and got killed by the Zerg as soon as the buggers realized the Xel'Naga were there."

"So I guess that means the owner's manual ain't lyin' around anywhere we can find it?"

"Probably not, Commander."

-_Mini-Break_-

"Well, Ariel, find a world for your people yet?"

"Yes!" the doctor replied happily. "An unclaimed planet called Haven. It's near the edge of Protoss space, but it seems safe enough."

"It'll have to do. Your people need to lay low for a while."

"Aren't either of you worried the colonists might be infested?" Matt cut in.

"How could you even suggest that?" Ariel snapped at him. "They're perfectly healthy!"

"I hope so, Ariel" Raynor said. "The Protoss don't mess around when it comes to infestation. Just in case, maybe you should start looking into some kinda cure for the Zerg virus."

"Conventional wisdom says a cure is impossible – the virus mutates too fast. But I'll look into it."

"Just do what you can. That's all anyone's askin'."

Jim then walked over to Matt.

"Kerrigan's learning some new tricks" Matt said. "The infestation on Meinhoff seemed particularly… virulent."

"It's about the worst thing I can imagine," Jim said, "losin' who you are like that, all the while being slowly twisted into a damn monster."

"If any of Dr. Hanson's people on Haven are infested…"

"I know – it's just a matter of time before the Protoss come lookin' for 'em. Still, I have a history with the Protoss. If it comes to that, maybe I can talk 'em down."

"The Moebius boys think there's another artifact on a world called Monlyth" Tychus said as he walked up to Jim's side. "Supposedly, there's Protoss guardin' it – a group of fanatics, call themselves the Tal'darim. Now, don't get all sentimental thinkin' these Tal'darim are your old Protoss buddies… cause they ain't."

"Yeah" Ahsoka said as she walked up. "According to the data Shion brought us, the Tal'darim are ultra-religious nutjobs who've attacked the more sensible Protoss as well as any human they lay eyes on."

"Great" a UNSC marine guarding the bridge said. "It's the Covenant all over again."

"Did ya catch all that, Colonel, Ship-Master?"

"_Yes, Raynor_" Arum replied from the _Starshot_'s bridge. "_Our warriors are ready, and our slipstream drive will soon be as well._"

"Right. Navigations, set course for Monlyth!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Monlyth**

"There it is, Jimmy" Tychus said as the group looked at the holo-screen, showing another Xel'Naga artifact in a suspension field in the middle of a quartet of huge Protoss stone statues, with a Tal'darim base surrounding the artificial island it was on. "Just like Moebius said. Easy money."

"I don't know…" Raynor replied. "There's a lotta crazy Protoss down there. We're gonna have to- what the?"

Huge amounts of Zerg came into view, attacking the Tal'darim.

"Warning!" the Adjutant announced. "Multiple Zerg bio-signatures detected!"

"Ah, hell…"

"Them critters were just hidin' underground, waitin'?"

"No idea, but you can bet they're headed straight for the shrine."

"Well, _that _sure complicates things. We can't fight two armies at once, partner…"

"With any luck, we won't have to. We only need to hold the area at the top of the shrine long enough to extract the artifact. So we'll land here," he highlighted an area in the south, "and cut our way through the Tal'darim lines while they're busy with the Zerg. It's only a matter of time before the Zerg overrun the Protoss. We'd best grab the artifact and be long gone by then."

"_We'll assist however we can_" Col. Holland said. "_Gamma-1, Gamma-3, and Gamma-6 will join you down below._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"The Zerg severely outnumber the Protoss forces" the Adjutant reported. "It is likely the Protoss will fall shortly."

"Then we've gotta get that artifact before the Zerg overrun this entire place" Raynor said.

Sounds of battle could be heard from the north as the Raider base set up defenses, with a bunker with an auto-turret blocking the northwest entrance, and marines standing by.

"Warning: Protoss 'Stalkers' are gathering at our perimeter."

Indeed, a trio of dark-grey-armored quadrupedal walkers, the edges of their armor plates painted in Tal'darim colors, was gathering at the bottom of the base's entrance ramp. Suddenly, a Seagull dropship flew in.

"_I got somethin' new for ya, cowboy_" Swann radioed. "_Marauders – the latest word in big badda-boom hardware._"

"I ain't sure this is the best time to be experimentin', Swann" Raynor replied as the ship dropped off eight heavily-armored soldiers.

"_Best time there is! Let the Marauders loose against those Stalkers and you'll see._"

The three Tal'darim Stalkers approached, and were promptly blown to scrap by the Marauders' grenade launchers supported by the nearby bunker's auto-turret. A few minutes later, a pack of Zerglings attacking from the northwest met the same fate, being shredded before they could get into attack range of the heavy-armored soldiers. A Pelican flew in, dropping off a Warthog with an MLRS. It then flew slightly west, dropped down to pick up a Protoss artifact, and then flew back up into low orbit and to the _Hyperion_.

The _Starshot_ sent down an Albatross full of UNSC and Raider marines, who linked up with more Raiders emerging from the groundside barracks. They all grouped up with the Rocket 'Hog (with Kaede manning the launcher), making ready for their first assault. As one, the attack group moved down the base's access ramp and headed for the cluster of Tal'darim guarding the entrance to the nearby light-bridge – a pair of Photon Cannons supported by a squad of Zealots. A barrage of Warthog rockets and Marauder grenades destroyed the Pylon powering the cannons, while massed fire from the marines cut down the Zealots before they could get into melee range. The Marauders were free to then destroy the deactivated Photon Cannons at their leisure.

Back at base, a SAM launcher was completed just in time to shoot down a pack of Mutalisks attacking from the northwest, while a few more marines and Marauders were suiting up in the barracks, heading out to join the group by the bridge once they were ready. Eventually, once the attack force counted 16 marines (nine Raider, seven UNSC), five Raider medics, 10 Marauders, and the Rocket 'Hog with Kaede on the launcher and Ahsoka riding shotgun, they started across the light-bridge. At the other end were two Photon Cannons and two 'Warp Prism' droids. Fortunately, the cannons' power-pylons were closer than the cannons themselves; Kaede used the Warthog's rocket launcher in concert with the Marauder's grenade launchers to shatter the power crystals, de-powering the cannons across the way. Unfortunately, as they neared the other end of the bridge, the two Warp Prisms conjured barriers to block off the exit, trapping the attack force on the bridge. Their fire quickly destroyed the Tal'darim droids, a few medics patching up some wounds amongst the marines, but they would have to wait a few minutes for the barriers to dissipate on their own.

Once the barriers finally faded away, the attack force moved the rest of the way across the bridge and moved southeast. The Warthog raced on ahead, slamming into a Tal'darim Stalker and knocking it over with heavy damage, while Kaede fired the multi-launcher at the other nearby Stalker, overwhelming its shields and blowing it up. The first one staggered to its feet, only to fall to a few grenades from the Marauders as they and the marines caught up. Scans showed a Tal'darim base at the top of a nearby rock ramp, so they hunkered down and waited for reinforcements rather than try to take the base with potentially-inadequate numbers.

Back at base, Teana used Mirage Sniper to kill Hydralisks amongst the moderately-sized pack of Zerg presently attacking the base. A bunker with an auto-turret and four marines helped considerably with the defense, as did the pair of Firebats who had emerged from the barracks a minute ago. Before long, the last smoking Zergling corpse was tumbling down the entrance ramp, and the Firebats, along with eight more Raider marines and a medic, gathered around the little Spartan. The group headed out, heading east across the light-bridge and linking up with the initial attack force. The Warthog and three Marauders moved southwest a little, quickly scrapping a lone Photon Cannon and Warp Prism and nabbing the artifact they'd been guarding; at the same time, a scout team from the base acquired a third artifact to the north of the base.

"What's the size of the Tal'darim base atop the hill?" Teana asked.

"Some Stalkers and a few Warp Prisms," Ahsoka replied, "along with some Photon Cannons, and a small-sized Nexus along the northwest section of the base. It's not a very big base, but it's between us and the artifact we need."

"Then let's scrap it. We'll move along outside the cannons' range and take out their pylons. Kill any units that attack you, but focus on taking down their power grid. Let's go!"

The attack force moved up the rock ramp, staying to the left out of a right-side Photon Cannon's range. Before long they reached the Nexus and opened fire, working on bringing down the command building's shields. Within moments a pack of Tal'darim Stalkers came charging in; their hard-light blasters wounded a Raider marine and killed a UNSC one. A Saber Throw from Ahsoka took out the legs of two of them, leaving them vulnerable to the Marauders' fire, three more fell to the Rocket Hog's MLRS, and the last one tried to bring a few more marines down with it, charging at them even as its shields failed, but a shot from Mirage Sniper punched through the weakened armor and then the skull of its pilot, and it collapsed. The attack force then continued shelling the Nexus, which was soon shieldless and showing increasingly heavy damage. A Sangheili Phantom flew in, dropping off two Ghosts and adding its three cannons' fire to the task, and soon the Nexus went up in a ball of fire.

The eastern side of the base was a bit more heavily-defended – a force of Zealots and Stalkers congregated around Photon Cannons and a pair of Gateways, along with a few other support buildings further south. The attack force targeted the closest Photon Cannon, quickly scrapping it as the medics kept the attackers in fighting shape. The Stalkers and Zealots came running, and everyone shifted fire to them. Kaede used the MLRS to blow three Zealots sky-high, while Teana and the marines, along with the two Sangheili Ghosts, focused fire on the others. One Zealot managed to get in close, ignoring his downed shields and ramming his psi-blade through a Raider marine's chest; the marine's comrades quickly avenged his death, filling the Tal'darim Protoss full of holes. The Marauders, meanwhile, focused on the Stalkers, their heavy armor protecting them from the little walkers' blasters while their grenade launchers made short work of them.

Rather than take the time to destroy everything, they then simply focused on destroying the power pylons, leaving the Gateways and surviving Photon Cannons without any power. One Ghost raced south, past the now-dormant buildings, and nabbed another Protoss artifact before moving back up to join the others. Their final obstacles were a pair of Stalkers and a pair of Warp Prisms; a rocket barrage from the 'Hog scrapped the latter, while the Marauders and Ghosts then dealt with the former before they could get off more than a single volley. The way clear, everyone headed into the next area, up to the ancient artifact. Three massive stone statues of Protoss warriors surrounded it. Everyone looked around, wary of Tal'darim forces or advance Zerg scouts laying in ambush. However, as they approached the artifact, a stone 'cage' sprung up around it, and the sound of shifting stone and flowing energy alerted the group to a rather unexpected final obstacle.

"Oh, come on…" Ahsoka muttered.

The three massive statues had come to life, eyes glowing orange as they took slow, thunderous steps off of their platforms. They stared down at the humans (and two Sangheili and one Togrutan), the glow of their eyes becoming brighter.

"Everyone, _move_!" Teana shouted.

The force scattered in all directions, just as orange beams of destructive energy lanced out from the animate statues' eyes, scoring the ground. Everyone returned fire – rockets, grenades, vehicle-grade plasma bolts, and lots & lots of bullets all began chipping away at the three statues' bodies. The golems fired again, and one Marauder went down as a thick orange beam burned through his head. The rest of the Marauders focused fire on the statue's head, which soon came apart, the headless golem toppling over backward and breaking apart. A barrage from the Rocket 'Hog took out one of the second statue's legs, leaving it to fall and sustain heavy damage upon impact with the ground; focused armor-piercing rifle fire on its head finished it off. The last golem stepped on two marines, reducing them to bloody smears and chunks of crumpled armor on the ground. The Warthog, Ghosts, and Marauders fired at its neck, the combined explosions blowing its head off to fall into the water off of the edge, the body soon following. Finally, the stone cage surrounding the artifact retracted.

"_I got a crew comin' down to pick up the artifact_" Swann radioed.

A UNSC 'Albatross' heavy dropship flew in, retrieving the Xel'Naga device and heading back up to the _Hyperion_.

"We got what we came for!" Raynor said. "Let's high-tail it outta here!"

"**I forgot how resourceful you were, Jim**' an echoing female voice spoke telepathically to the Raiders. "**I won't make that mistake twice.**"

"Kerrigan…"

The Raiders' base was quickly brought back up to the orbiting starships, just as the last of the Tal'darim resistance crumbled before the swarm.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Archives room of the **_**Hyperion**_

Tychus paused the helmet recording of a doomed marine at the millisecond before Kerrigan, whose glowing-eyed face filled the screen, struck the long-dead man down. He lit his cigar and turned off the screen, and noticed Matt Horner's reflection, showing the man standing right behind him.

"That's funny, convict" Matt said. "I don't recall giving you access to our database."

"Just keepin' up on current events, 'captain'" Tychus responded, as Matt turned the screen back on, revealing the still-paused image of Kerrigan. "Seems this 'Queen o' Blades' got everybody runnin' scared. She don't look so tough."

"You have no idea who she is, do you, Tychus?"

"Don't matter to _me _none."

Matt looked pensive for a moment, and walked over to the viewport. "Well, it matters to Jim. They were… close once."

"Wait a minute…" Tychus chuckled. "You're tellin' me they were shacked up?"

"Apparently, she was something else… before the Zerg took her. Turned her into _that_."

"…and Jimmy feels responsible."

"Honestly, if we have to face her again, I don't know what he'll do."

"Woman like that… there's only one thing _to _do…"

He put the lit end of the cigar to the screen, right between Kerrigan's eyes.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Bridge**

**15 minutes later**

Matt Horner walked in to find Jim Raynor studying the star-chart.

"I caught Tychus hacking into our database," Matt reported, "sniffing around about Kerrigan. I don't know what his game is, but we clearly can't trust him."

"Matt," Jim replied, "me and Tychus ran together a long time – got into all sorts of trouble. When the law finally caught up, he took the rap for both of us. Never once ratted me out. I got a second chance, he got locked up."

"I understand your loyalty, sir, but-"

"I owe him, Matt. Leave it be."

"Yes, sir"

**Cantina – 47 minutes later**

"Your Moebius buddies ever happen to mention that the Queen of Blades wants those artifacts too?" Raynor asked Tychus.

"Hey, they just give me the missions, man" Tychus replied. "What's it matter, anyway? Puttin' that bitch down would be doin' everybody a favor…"

"I thought it was just about the money with you, Tychus."

"Nothin' says I can't do my part for humanity _and _get paid well for my trouble."

"Right"

"This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight we're going to discuss the infamous Queen of Blades. Scientists and military insiders have long speculated that the enigmatic alien is, in fact, an infested human."

"That's right, Donny. Is it possible that the leader of the Zerg has a human heart?"

"More importantly, Kate: could this mean some kind of Terran/Zerg alliance is possible?"

"Donny, there's never been any evidence – at all – to suggest that infested humans retain their free will."

"You make a good point, Kate. The question is then, how do we kill her?"

"That's one I think we can agree on. If humanity is to survive, the Queen of Blades needs to be dealt with."

**Lab – 21 minutes later**

"That Zerg woman seemed to know you" Dr. Hanson said. "She really rattled you, didn't she?"

"Me and her... well, we go back a ways" Raynor replied. "She was a Ghost once. Back then, we were hooked up with Mengsk and fighting to get rid of the old Confederacy. We made a pretty good team."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a… casualty of war. No offense, doc, but I really don't like to talk about it."

"I understand."

"I've been hearin' strange stories from the crew of late – unexplained noises, strange visions – voices in the dark. Rumor has it these artifacts are haunted."

"Superstitious nonsense! These artifacts are completely inert and they're contained down here in the lab. There is some trace radiation, but I don't see how they could affect things elsewhere on the ship!"

"Heaven forbid we run across alien tech that messes with our primitive little monkey brains. Just keep a close eye on 'em, doc."

"Oh – Commander!" Stetmann walked up. "I've been giving these artifacts some thought… Oh – don't worry - I know what you're gonna say - I haven't been running diagnostics on them or anything! Well, at least not directly, at any rate..."

"Just spit it out, son."

"Well, sir – when the second piece was added? The ambient containment field spiked drastically. Hm, I know. If we add any more pieces, we'll need to draw even more power from the ship's fusion core to maintain the field."

"So holdin' these things is dangerous _and _expensive. Well, the sooner we get 'em off my ship, the better."

**Bridge – 14 minutes later**

"Are you alright, sir?" Matt asked. "Confronting Kerrigan again after all these years…"

"We've gotta stop her, Matt… no matter what she's after."

"Well, we gave her a setback today. The artifacts are obviously important to her; I just wish we knew why. Oh, and there's a message for you, sir."

"Let's hear it."

"_I hear de mighty Jim Raynor's on de move, but short on funds_" said a man with dreadlocks, a thick beard, glowing eyes, and a Jamaican accent. "_De planet Redstone's got de most valuable minerals around, an' with de Zerg invasion, de Kel-Morians packed up an' left it all behind. Some enterprisin' men could turn a big profit there. Meet me at Redstone if you want a piece of de action._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Redstone**

"Redstone. Heck of a place. I ever mention how much I hate volcanic planets?"

"_Good to see ya made it_" the earlier message-sender contacted them. "_Dey call me Tosh. You help me mine de minerals I need, and I'll make it worth your while._"

"What's the catch?"

"_Well, dis place is a little… unstable. De low ground gets flooded with lava every few minutes. Of course, that's where the richest mineral nodes are found. But that'll be no problem for a big, tough guy like you._"

"Sir," Matt reported, "I'm also picking up Zerg bio-signatures on the surface. We'll need to spend some of what we mine just to defend the operation, and the more we spend the longer this is gonna take."

"Huh. Lava and Zerg – two of my favorite things. Let's do this."

"_Gamma-1 and Gamma-6 will assist_" Col. Holland radioed. "_Lanstar's Mjolnir armor and Tano's connection to the Force will protect them from the elements. The rest of the team will have to stay up here, though._"

Ahsoka turned to Teana. "First one to toss 20 Zerg into the lava wins."

"You're on."

_**-Break-**_

The SCVs were hard at work gathering rich minerals, while the barracks deployed around a dozen marines. Not long after they all set to work, an alarm sounded, and the ground began to shake. The SCVs immediately broke for high ground, making it to safety with plenty of seconds to spare. A Vespene gas refinery was constructed while they waited out the lava surge. As soon as the surge subsided, the SCVs immediately got to work again, and a five-minute timer appeared on everyone's HUDs.

"We're gonna be doin' this shit all day?" one SCV pilot said. "This whole mission is gonna suck balls".

"Hey, at least our rigs have air conditioning" another replied.

Teana led a squad of Raider marines northeast. As they moved across the low ground, a 'small' pack of Zerglings attacked. Teana fired a 40mm grenade from Mirage Rifle's underslung launcher, killing two of the beasts, while the marines' C10 assault rifles dealt with the rest. They hurried to another rocky plateau up ahead, moving up the rock ramp, and found another Command Center with a few SCVs.

"Tosh sent ya to help?" one of the SCV pilots asked. "'Bout time! Let's finish up this contract and get the hell off this planet."

"_I got some friends comin' to help you out_" Tosh contacted the Raiders. "_Shock troops with jump-packs and demo charges; dey call demselves Reapers._"

To the east, eight heavily armored figures with jump jets descended from higher ground, joining the assault force and easily dealing with a small pack of Zerglings.

"_Reapers, you say?_" Swann replied. "_We got __**those**__ with us now? Hell, cowboy, we gotta train more of these guys; they're seriously badass!_"

"Coulda called themselves something different…" Marie muttered to herself (her comm. was off), an image of the mechanical eldritch abomination Sovereign appearing in her mind.

The now-airborne command center landed in the low ground to the east, and the SCVs aboard it started gathering minerals from the nearby field. The Reaper squad reached the main base and then headed south, led by Teana who currently had a UNSC jump-pack attached to her armor.

"_Ah, sir, sir,_" Dr. Stetmann contacted the base, "_Scanners show a large bio-signature close to your position – a Brutalisk, I think. If you could kill it and grab a couple samples, that'd get my… err, __our__research off to a flying start!_"

The jetpack team moved south from the main base, crossing the low ground and reaching another plateau, making small talk and jokes as they went ("I thought I was signin' up to be a re_po_ man; imagine my surprise!" "Hey, do we get scythes at any point?" "That rock formation looks like a giant dick thrusting toward the sky. …Crap, did I say that over the comm. channel?"). They moved a little further in, and before long they encountered it: a massive Zerg creature, as big as an Ultralisk if not a little bit bigger, with eight huge bone-spike limbs, six of which it used as legs, a nest of huge spikes along its back, a purple-hued tail with a claw of sorts at the tip, and a head crowned with a single, curved central horn above a three-tusked mouth. The Brutalisk let out a deep roar as it spotted the puny humans before it.

But the 'puny humans' had heavy ordinance at their disposal; a barrage of detonation charges from the Reapers and a pair of rockets from the M41 SSR launcher Teana was carrying impacted the massive beast's tank-armor-grade chitinous hide, blowing chunks out of it but not doing enough real damage to do more than piss the monster off. The Brutalisk charged, its six spike-legs carrying it forward with slow acceleration but surprising speed once it got going. The Reapers and Teana used their jump-packs to jet out of the way, narrowly avoiding a swing from its massive scythe-claws. As the group opened fire again, Teana happened to chance a look at the countdown on her HUD, which read less than a minute before the next lava surge.

"Hey, guys!" she said. "I've got an idea!"

The squad began retreating in bursts while continuing to fire at the Brutalisk, luring it down to lower ground; the beast, driven by rage, pursued them even as the ground began to tremble. Soon, the ground heated up, a glow visible in the cracks in the earth. At Teana's signal everyone used their jump-packs to soar to the top of a rock spire. The Brutalisk charged, preparing to ram the stone pillar, when suddenly the lava surge rolled in. It screeched and roared as its lower body was engulfed by the molten rock, thrashing for a few seconds before it then went still, slumping against the stone spire as its body broke apart beneath the lava. When the surge retreated and the ground became solid again, all that was left of the Brutalisk was its head, smoldering and partially skeletonized.

"I think that's a good enough sample for Dr. Stetmann" Teana said.

Back at the bases, the SCVs returned to work, and before long the mineral fields to the immediate north of the main base were soon depleted. The command center lifted off and set down in the low ground to the immediate south, and the SCVs got to work on that mineral field.

"_Your men work fast_" Tosh radioed. "_We already got half of what we need._"

Teana and the Reaper squad moved southeast, finding four more Reaper troops. Nearby was a Zerg Hatchery guarded by a single pack of Zerglings; Teana used Mirage Sniper to pick off some of the beasts, and then joined the Reapers in jumping in to mop up the rest of them; the heavily-armored soldiers then proceeded to kill the Hatchery with half a minute's worth of det-charges. At the same time, a force of Zerg launched an attack on the main base. However, the Zerglings and Hydralisks met fierce resistance in the form of three individuals: Ahsoka, and two 'Devil Dogs' Firebat mercs. The flamethrowers easily roasted the Zerglings, while the commanding Hydralisk met its end to Ahsoka's lightsabers cutting it into three pieces.

The northern command center cleared out its nearby mineral fields and flew south, setting down next to another one east of the primary base. Interrupted by one last surge, it didn't take long after this to reach the quota.

"Alright boys, nice work" Raynor broadcasted. "We got what we came for. Now let's get outta this hellhole!"

"_Finished already?_" Tosh asked, as the dropships and mobile buildings headed back up to orbit. "_You really are as good as dey say, Mr. Raynor. I'm tinkin' you and I got a lot more business we can be talking about._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

"Nice work, sir" Matt said. "The payoff from Redstone really got us back on our feet."

"Why is that Tosh guy aboard?" Raynor gestured to the scary man at the terminal.

"He wanted to talk to you in person, sir. Something about conducting more 'business ventures' together."

"You do any diggin' on him?"

"Of course, and he's no pirate. Rumor has it that he's a renegade Ghost – and until he vanished he was one of the Dominion's top assassins. Now Mengsk hates him almost as much as he hates you."

"Well… I like this guy already. Just the same, we'd best keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir"

**Cantina – 20 minutes later**

"You ever heard of a guy named Gabriel Tosh?" Raynor asked Tychus.

"Only rumors" the big man replied. "Way I hear it, he was mixed up in some covert branch of the Ghost program that produced some real scary badasses. Word was Tosh snapped and went rogue. I'd play it real cool with that kind. He'd cut your throat soon as look 'atcha."

"I've dealt with rogue Ghosts before" Jim replied. "It's the ones still workin' for Mengsk I got a problem with."

A news update came up on the TV.

"Donny Vermillion, UNN. Your first, last, and only stop for the truth". ("Bullshit" fake-coughed Marie) "Tonight, our own Kate Lockwell uncovers a secret shadow war, waged by our brave Dominion Ghosts against a ruthless, hidden enemy."

"Thanks, Donny. I'm talking live with *BEEP*, a specialist in the Dominion *BEEP*. *BEEP*, I understand that you and your comrades have been *BEEP* against a *BEEP* *BEEP* group of *BEEP*. What can you tell us about that?"

"_Well, Kate, I'm not allowed to say much, but I can tell you *BEEP* and his allies will not *BEEP*. We expect to *BEEP* them very soon._"

"I think we'll all sleep a little better tonight, knowing our Dominion forces are watching over us. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion."

"God, why even mention it if they're gonna censor so much that it makes no sense?" an ODST said. "When ONI had stuff like that, they just kept it in the dark completely from everyone else – even HIGHCOM – until it was relevant and 100% declassifiable."

**Laboratory – 10 Minutes Later**

"Just out of curiosity," Dr. Hanson said, "I did some tests on the minerals from Redstone. I thought you should know – I found trace quantities of jorium, a rare crystal with very unique properties."

"I'm all ears, doc" Jim replied. "What kind of properties?"

"Jorium resonates at the same frequency as certain brain waves. It's been theorized that it could be used to stimulate brain activity or even produce psionic abilities in human subjects."

"What the hell does Tosh want that for?"

**Bridge – 20 Minutes Later**

"Ah, here's de man" Tosh said as he spotted Raynor. "We make a good team, me and you."

"Why are you here, Tosh? Our business is done… unless ya got somethin' else for me."

"Yeah, I got another job for us, on a world called Bel'Shir. Interested?"

"Maybe. But what's in it for me? Piracy ain't exactly my chosen path."

"Everyone knows Jim Raynor wants to put the hurt on Mengsk. I can help you with that. I can help you big time."

"I'll think about it. For the time bein', welcome aboard the _Hyperion_. We'll talk later."

"You ain't the only interestin' person aboard, mon. That team of girls you got helpin' ya… one trained by de Protoss, one cute little alien girl who's a right powerful psychic, and their leader, who I can sense has a lotta locked-up potential in her."

"Yeah, Teana has a bad history with her powers. So she purposefully sealed them up."

"Shame. I coulda taught her a few tricks."

Jim walked over to the star-chart, highlighting Bel'Shir.

"Dere's a rare gas on Bel'Shir the Protoss call de 'breath of creation.' Dey think it be a gift from their gods. Heh-heh. We call it terrazine, and it be worth a fortune to the right bidder. Of course, those Protoss will kill us if they catch us on their holy ground… or, at least they'll try."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Bel'Shir**

"Here we go. Much prettier than Redstone, ya?"

"I don't much like fightin' Protoss if I can avoid it."

"Not just any old Protoss. Fanatics called the Tal'darim. They believe the terrazine is sacred – a gift from the Xel'Naga."

"God, not these guys again… If the Tal'darim bring in their air forces, they're gonna hammer us. Swann, get the Goliath schematics loaded at the factory. If their AA missiles are still any good, we might just pull this off."

"_Gotcha, cowboy_."

"How do we get to the terrazine?"

"See those altars? Tal'darim mystics set dem up to collect de terrazine. We just need to grab it."

"Well… our SCVs will be able to haul the terrazine. We just gotta keep 'em protected. With any luck, we can pick up what we need before the Tal'darim find us. Alright… let's get to it."

"I'll send Kaede and Marie down to assist you, Commander" Teana said. "Mai and I will make sure the Longswords are ready to fly in and blast shit if things go south."

"Hm. Thanks, kid."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"I've got the first canister unlocked, sir!" said the SCV pilot at the altar to the west. "I'm bringin' it to the command center."

The canister was safely delivered, and Raynor set about building up an attack force and setting up defenses. About a minute in, a threatening transmission came in.

"This land was sacred to the Tal'darim before Terrans ever reached the stars. You must depart immediately!"

"Hold on now" Raynor replied. "We just need some of this gas here, and we'll be long gone before you know it."

"No! You shall not defile the Breath of Creation! Tal'darim warriors! Execute all those who would desecrate our altars!"

"_The Tal'darim are mobilizing, sir_" Comm. Horner reported. "_Looks like they're gonna go after our SCVs when we harvest the terrazine. I suggest we only harvest one site at a time, and run with a heavy escort._"

Within a minute, a trio of Tal'darim Zealots came in from the northeast. A rocket from Marie's M41 launcher killed one and took down the energy shields of the other two, leaving them vulnerable to a barrage of gunfire from the base's marines. Kaede (currently wearing light-brown reinforced and shielded ODST armor, carrying a fuel rod gun, and piloting a Sangheili Type-32 'Ghost' RAV) helped stand guard over the base entrance, keeping an eye out for any trouble, as an attack force steadily emerged from the base's barracks and factory. Before long, four Goliaths, two medics, and a squad of marines were out & ready, and they followed Kaede northwest. The Ghost's plasma cannons destroyed a Tal'darim Probe droid that was making a beeline for an altar, and an SCV that had traveled in the attack force's wake moved up and got to work. A trio of Tal'darim Stalkers attacked, their hard-light blasters taking down a Raider marine before a barrage of Goliath machinegun fire and explosive green blasts from Kaede's FRG scrapped them.

Sangheili Spec-Ops teams set out to bypass enemy defenses and gather valuable relics for Drs. Stetmann and Hanson. A fireteam of 'War Pigs' mercenary marines was called in, along with a six-man squad of ODSTs, to bolster base defense. Once the SCV had finished gathering the terrazine, it rushed the valuable gas back to base; the attack force, meanwhile, went a little ways north. There, they encountered a force of Stalkers with some light Scout fighter support. The Goliaths fired their SAMs at the aircraft, quickly bringing them down before they could score any kills, while everyone else focused fire on the Stalkers, which unfortunately managed to gang up on and destroy one of the Goliaths before being wiped out. Another SCV rolled up just as the dust settled, and was able to gather the terrazine and hurry back to base, passing an SCV heading the other way to join up with the attack force.

"_Three down, four to go_" Tosh said. "_We're doin' great! Keep it up!_"

"You shall not steal the Breath of Creation so easily!"

"_Careful. Dey're sending their ships to take out our SCVs. Shoot 'em down quick, or we're finished!_"

The western escort force's Goliaths took out a trio of attacking Scout fighters while the SCV got to work on the fourth altar. As the SCV worked, a fair amount of reinforcements came up from the base to join the attack force: two more SCVs, another medic, two Goliaths, three Marauders, and two more War-Pigs merc-marines. With a total of nine marines (two of them War Pigs), three Marauders, three medics, and five Goliaths, along with Kaede and her Ghost, they headed for the eastern altars.

The two close-together eastern altars were heavily defended: several Stalkers and Scouts along with two large, pronged aircraft built around large crystals, known as 'Void Rays'. The marines and Marauders, along with Kaede's Ghost, opened fire on the Stalkers, while the Goliaths began firing missiles at the Scouts. One of the Scouts managed to kill two marines before it was shot down, while two more fell to the Stalkers. The Void Ray opened fire on the Marauders, carving one of the heavily-armored soldiers in half, before the Goliaths then focused fire and brought it down. The last Scout, going down in flames, rammed itself into one of the Goliaths, destroying both craft. The other Marauders and Kaede managed to take down the rest of the Stalkers with no further casualties, and the SCVs got to work on the fifth and sixth altars.

As the SCVs worked, a trio of Void Rays with five Stalkers supporting attacked from the northwest, focusing fire on the Goliaths and ignoring the other Terran forces even as they were shot at by them. The Goliaths put up a good fight, blowing the Void Rays out of the sky, though they were all destroyed by the fire being sent their way, the last Goliath's last missiles shooting down the last Void Ray; the Stalkers were easily dealt with by the Marauders. Meanwhile, back at base, a quartet of Tal'darim Stalkers launched an attack, but three more Goliaths had emerged from the factory, and Marie still had her rocket launcher; the Protoss walkers were scrap in short order. Once the two SCVs were finished, the remainder of the attack force escorted them back to base, losing three marines to a Zealot ambush.

Back at base, another, larger attack force was built up around the survivors of the first one. A Pelican from the _Starshot_ flew in and dropped off an M808 Scorpion tank, which joined with 16 marines, two Marauders, five Medics, two Goliaths, and Kaede's Ghost. The assault force moved north, finding an unguarded altar that an SCV got to work on. Within a minute, however, another pack of Stalkers with a trio of Scouts attacked from the north; the Scorpion's 90mm cannon and Kaede's Fuel-Rod Gun blew Stalkers to bits, while the Goliaths quickly shot down the Scouts at the cost of one Goliath. The SCV finished his work, and it & the escort group rushed back to base.

"That's the last canister! I think we've outstayed our welcome, boys!"

Within 10 minutes, the entire base had evacuated back to the _Hyperion _and the _Starshot_, a flight of Longswords wiping out the feeble Tal'darim pursuit force.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Bridge**

"Sir," Matt reported to Raynor, with Tosh listening in, "I received an encrypted transmission from an untraceable source. It claims that Tosh here was part of a classified operation called Project Shadowblade. They used jorium and terrazine to enhance Ghost powers."

"It's true" Tosh replied. "We're called Spectres – next-generation Ghosts."

"And you were gonna tell me all this when?" Raynor asked.

"We all have our secrets, Mr. Raynor. Doesn't mean I'm any threat to you."

"Maybe not, but whoever sent this message could be. Matt, any way to verify the transmission?"

"No sir, but it does end with 'I'll be in touch soon'."

"It's Mengsk, tryin' to turn us against each other. Don't let him."

"I'll let it lie for now – at least 'til I find out who sent this transmission. But I'll be keepin' an eye on you, Tosh."

"You can try" Tosh said with a smile.

**Cantina – one hour later**

"That Tosh is a whack-job, Jimmy" Tychus said. "Spends all his time mutterin' and playin' around with those damn… dolls of his."

"Well, I need someone to balance out your sophistication and good manners."

"The guy ain't right in the head, brother! I can appreciate some good, honest craziness. But that guy? He's got somethin' broke inside."

Mai walked up. "Can I sit here, sir?"

"Of course, hun. Have a seat."

Mai sat down, carrying a plate with a chicken salad. Due to her past experiences, she wasn't too fond of red meat. The TV overhead came on with another news broadcast, showing Kate Lockwell with a scene of burning devastation behind her.

"I repeat: death toll is in the thousands. A Dominion weapons plant exploded hours ago, causing a chain reaction that has taken out several housing complexes in this working-class neighborhood. Dominion security forces claim it was an act of terror by the notorious Jim Raynor, but our own investigations suggest that the plant must have been infiltrated by forces with sophisticated stealth technologies. It begs the question: could some of the Dominion's Ghost operatives have gone rogue? For UNN, this is Kate Lockwell reporting from core-world Nephor 2."

Jim headed down the laboratory, checking in with Dr. Hanson.

"I've run a few tests on the terrazine gas like you asked" she said. "It's clearly related to vespene gas, but there are some very exotic organics added into the mix."

"Any guesses what it's used for?"

"Well, it would definitely affect brain chemistry, so it could be used as some kind of drug or stimulant, I suppose."

"Drugs, huh? That's just wonderful…"

**Bridge – 11 minutes later**

"What do you make of that encrypted message, Matt?

"I honestly don't know, sir. If Tosh really is one of these Specters, it's clear Mengsk would try to ruin your partnership. But Tosh isn't telling us everything. If we're going to win this revolution…"

"I know. We have to be sure of our allies."

Jim then turned his attention to the star-chart, as Tychus walked up.

"Moebius wants us to go after another artifact on some dead world called Xil" he said. "Apparently, they sent in a specialist team, but they lost contact with 'em two days ago. Their bad luck, I guess. Figure we'll get hazard pay for this one…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Xil**

The bridge group looked at the view-screen, showing a dead, rocky area with several ancient structures.

"So here's the deal" Tychus said. "This place is a morgue. Whatever used to live in these ruins up an' died millions of years ago." The view switched to a large temple. "Before they went missin', the Moebius team reported artifact radiation emanating from that big ol' hunk o' rock over yonder. They brought a big damn laser drill to burn their way in."

"Laser drill?" Raynor said as the view switched to the massive machine in question. "That thing's a monster. If the Moebius team had access to that kinda hardware, I'd hate to think about what could've wiped 'em out."

"Reckon we'll find out soon enough, partner."

"Shion and I are coming down with you guys" Teana said.

"Something feels… off" Shion said. "I think we might run into serious trouble down there…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The Pelican dropship flew in, dropping off four Raider marines, two ODSTs, two medics, a Marauder, Raynor, and Teana & Shion.

"Watch your corners, boys and girls" Raynor said. "We don't know who cleaned this place out."

They moved south a little ways, and were suddenly attacked by Protoss in Tal'darim colors.

"More Terran thieves? The mysteries of this place are forbidden! You will pay for this transgression with your lives!"

"Okay…" Raynor said as he and his men took cover. "At least we know what happened to the other expedition."

The Marauder's grenade launcher made short work of the two Stalkers, while Teana and Raynor brought down the pair of Zealots with some automatic fire. The group headed south, following the canyon path as it curved to the east.

"Hold up there!" Raynor said. "Those Protoss cannons up ahead will tear us a new one if we try to advance. Swann? You promised me siege tanks! Where are they?"

"_Settle down, hotshot,_" Swann replied, "_they're comin'. These babies'll knock those cannons out from a nice, safe distance._"

A Seagull and a Phantom flew in, each dropping off a TX-8 'Crucio' siege tank. The tanks switched to siege mode and started shelling the three photon cannons and their power pylon, quickly destroying all four. The squad, with tank support, continued east, hopping over a hill and following the path north. The tanks switched to siege mode and pounded the Stalkers and Zealots ahead, and then switched back and followed the squad's advance north. They soon reached a mesa, on which was an abandoned Terran base – a command center, a barracks, a factory, an engineering bay, a mercenary camp, a vespene refinery, and a few supply depots.

"Moebius base local net accessed" the Adjutant reported. "Decrypting security overrides. Transferring control of base structures to you, Commander."

"Fire it up!" Tychus said, and the laser drill came to life and unfolded. "174 gigawatts – the power of the Sun at your fingertips! Now get it aimed at that door and let's get cuttin'!"

The laser aimed at the main temple's door and activated, beginning the long process of drilling through the barricade.

"_Laser output is good_" Matt reported. "_Drilling through will take some time, but there's no other way into the temple. …Sir, the Tal'darim are mobilizing their forces against us._"

"So we set a perimeter and protect the drill until we're through" Raynor responded. "I'm just glad we've got these siege tanks."

The SCVs got to work harvesting materials, while the two siege tanks took up positions and transformed at the north and south slopes. A third siege tank soon rolled out from the factory, bolstering the southern defenses.

"_Commander Raynor, we've managed to access what's left of the Moebius sensor net_" Col. Holland radioed. "_I'll route it through your TACMAP so you can see what the Tal'darim are up to._"

"Much obliged, Colonel."

"_Also, Kilkar and his Spec-Ops boys are out in the field gathering artifacts and laying traps, and they'll keep you posted on any trouble that starts brewing._"

Another siege tank took up position near the north slope. A pair of Tal'darim Stalkers came in from the north, but they were blown to scrap by the tanks and the Marauder. Another pair of Stalkers coming in from the south met the same fate courtesy of the southern tanks' guns. The base continued to fortify defenses (a third siege tank at each of the two slopes) and increase the number of deployed soldiers, as the drill slowly but surely continued its allotted task, with the occasional attacks by the Tal'darim being thwarted by the siege tanks' shock cannons without the base's other defenders having to lift a finger. Teana, Shion, and Raynor passed the time by playing Go Fish, with Teana occasionally sniping at any Tal'darim Zealots that the siege tanks missed.

A while in, however, the TACMAP highlighted a spot to the northeast. An aerial spy drone spotted something that got everyone who saw it nervous: a trio of Archons.

"You would desecrate that which belongs to the gods?" the Tal'darim Executor broadcasted. "This will _not _be borne by the faithful!"

"Shit…" Shion said upon seeing the fused Protoss warriors. "They're really taking us seriously now."

"_If those Archons get too close,_" Horner said, "_our men won't stand a chance! I'm giving you manual control of the laser drill. See if you can use it against those things!_"

Raynor nodded as he keyed in commands, synching with the aerial drones to pick targets. The laser drill ceased its burning through the Xel'Naga temple's doors and swiveled to point at the distant Archons to the northeast. The gigawatt-scale beam fried the most powerful of Protoss warriors in seconds, repeating the process on a trio of them to the southeast before returning to its primary task. Two more siege tanks rolled out from the factory to further strengthen the base's north and south defenses.

"The laser drill has breached the door's outer layer" Adjutant reported. "Alert: enemy air units on approach vector."

"Damn it! 'Air units' nothin' - those are transports! Use the laser and knock 'em down fast!"

"_Not necessary, Commander_" came a voice over the comm. Seven UNSC Hornets flew into the area, using their missiles to shoot down the incoming Warp Prisms while the missile turrets flanking the drill shot down the Scouts.

"_Commander Raynor_" Erohn Kilkar's voice came over the comm. "_We have retrieved a Xel'Naga artifact from a temple to the northwest. We are now moving to the southeast to raid the two temples there._"

"Good huntin', boys. Watch your backs."

The next half an hour was actually not that exciting; a wall of siege tanks (now seven per entrance) at the north and south entrances to the base, backed up by missile turrets and the Hornets, made mincemeat out of any attackers before they could get too close. The drill was used to kill a few more Archons, but was mostly able to continue burning through the temple doors.

Finally, the drill reached 90% completion of its allotted task. In a desperate effort, the Tal'darim sent two Colossi from the northeast, which managed to take out two of the seven northern tanks before being brought down by the Hornets and SAM turrets.

"Breach of the doorway core is imminent" the Adjutant reported. "Structure access imminent."

"It is our sacred duty to stop these defilers!" the Tal'darim Executor called out. "Burn them to ashes!"

A final surge of Tal'darim forces charged in from both directions, but were no match for the 14 siege tanks and eight Hornets guarding the base. Soon, the doorway was finally breached. The _Starshot _made a micro-jump to about 400 meters off the ground, using its ventral guns to slaughter the attacking hordes of fanatic Protoss. A Raider cargo truck was soon coming out of the temple, artifact in tow, as the Tal'darim retreated.

"You have prevailed… for now" the enemy Executor said. "Word of this sacrilege will echo across the stars, James Raynor. The day of reckoning draws near!"

"These artifacts of yours seem real popular, Tychus" Jim said.

"What do we care, long as the pay's good?" Tychus responded.

"Really? I'd say getting' vaporized by the Tal'darim counts as 'diminishing returns'."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Access Hall F**

Jim Raynor walked down the empty hall, the door sealing behind him. As he walked, the lights suddenly flickered and went out. And then…

"James Raynor…"

He turned in surprise as a Protoss walked out from the shadows, clad in red robes and gold armor.

"Zeratul…"

"I have pierced the veil of the future," he grasped his arm and slumped to the floor, "and beheld only… oblivion."

Jim bent down to face him.

"Yet one spark of hope remains…" the enigmatic Dark Templar continued. "You will hold her life in your hands… And though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us."

"Wait a second… you're talking about Kerrigan! It's been four years! You show up outta nowhere-"

"Time is short!" Zeratul reached out with one hand to grasp Raynor's arm, and with the other placed a device into the human's palm. It was a triangular, golden device with a green crystal in the center of it. "You _must _understand!"

"The answers you seek lie within this. Study it well."

The device sprung open, projecting a semi-solid hologram of a green-and-black crystal.

"The fate of creation hangs in the balance…"

Zeratul faded into the shadows. The lights returned, and the old Protoss was nowhere to be found.

"Nice to see you, too…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Zeratul's discoveries

I'll admit, by the end of this I was just desperate to get it done and posted, so quality control may have slipped a bit. I'm sorry.


	4. Dark Prophecy

The main thing I'm trying to do with this rewrite is make the action a little more focused on the perspective of individuals or small groups rather than a continuous 'overhead view' of the mission. Considering as the first Zeratul mission is already written in that style in the original, I was able to pretty much copy-paste it with little changes. The other three Zeratul Missions, though, I've had to work harder on.

Got _Pokémon Y_, so expect bigger delays between chapters for a while.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**laboratory**

Jim Raynor stood staring at the crystal, Teana and Shion standing on either side of him.

"I've heard of these Ihan crystals before…" Jim said. "Supposedly, they allow ya to relive another person's memories. Whatever Zeratul uncovered… he was desperate for me to see it, too. Well, ready girls?"

"I see we have a new acquisition…" Dr. Hanson said as she walked up. "Is it a Protoss device?"

"That's right," he replied, "but I wouldn't mess with it if I were you. It's a Khaydarin 'Ihan' crystal. It's a memory storage device – lets you experience what other people have seen or done. They can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doin'."

"Yet you don't fear it at all. You're a fascinating man, Jim Raynor. You know more about the Protoss and the Zerg than any of the experts I've read about."

Jim smiled, and then turned his attention to the three black objects floating in the containment field. "Holdin' these artifacts is makin' me nervous. Can you tell me any more about them?"

"It's interesting. The one from Xil is different from the others. However, I think all of them once constituted a single device."

"You mean they're not separate artifacts, but different pieces of the _same_ artifact?"

"It would seem so. It's just a theory, but there's an attraction between the artifacts we've collected – a kind of harmonic resonance. Given the points of contiguous trans-linear alignment, I think they'd be drawn together like magnets under the right field adjustment."

"Okay… Well, don't adjust anything just yet, doc. I like them aligned just the way they are. …Girls, watch the crystal; I'm gonna check in with a couple of the others."

Jim then swung by the cantina, finding Tychus finishing up a meal.

"So now we've got three of these artifacts on my ship" Jim said as he sat down with his old friend. "When are we supposed to hand these damn things over?"

"They got their hands full right now" Tychus replied. "The Zerg are about to invade Tyrador, where Moebius' main research center is. I don't reckon we'll hear anythin' from them until they relocate somewhere else."

"Wonderful"

He got up and walked across the room, passing by Tosh.

"Had any… visitors lately?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tosh."

"Oh, I think you do, 'James Raynor'. Something was on this ship just now. …I still smell it on you… Protoss… interestin'."

"Whatever you think you know, you just keep it to yourself. If I hear you yappin' about this, I'll toss you out the airlock!"

"This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight, the Zerg invasion: the Battle So Far. The Terran Dominion is holding firm under Zerg aggression. Our industrial complex has stepped up production on all fronts, enlistment rates have risen within the penal system, and the Marine Corps is ready to get in the fight. The Zerg won't know what hit them!"

"Donny, has there been any word on when we start pushing the aliens back?"

"Kate, if I revealed that I'd be giving away vital Dominion secrets."

"You… think the Zerg watch our broadcast?" Kate responded in a deadpan tone.

"I know they do, Kate. I know they do…"

"…Well, you heard it here first, folks. This is Kate Lockwell for UNN."

Jim headed to the bridge, finding Matt and pulling him aside.

"You ain't gonna believe this, but I just saw Zeratul on the ship."

"Ah… how much did you have to drink tonight, sir?"

"He was here, Matt. And he was hurt, on the run from somethin'."

"Where is he now, sir?"

"I don't know. But he ain't on the ship anymore. He gave me an Ihan memory crystal, and he was desperate for me to study it. I guess he wants me to see what he's seen."

Jim made it back to the lab, finding Teana & Shion still on guard. He started into the crystal up close, and heard Zeratul's voice in his head.

"Raynor… the hounds of the void are closing in… I impart my memory – my very essence – into this crystal, so that you will see what I have seen… and that the future… may yet have hope."

"Zeratul… what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

On signal, Raynor, Teana, and Shion each placed a hand on one of the three pieces that made up the crystal projector's base, and felt as the sights, sounds, and sensations stored in the crystal came into their minds.

"Friend Raynor… long has it been since we stood together against the Swarm. Since then, I have wandered the Void in solitude, seeking an ancient prophecy rumored to foretell the return of the Xel'Naga. My sojourn led me to a remote world known as Ulaan, where I discovered fragments of the prophecy. Yet I was not the first to find them. It falls to you now, old friend, to relive my memories… and believe."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Ulaan**

**Subterranean Complex**

**Three weeks ago**

"The Zerg Swarm came, as was foretold… and the Protoss, first-born of the gods, rose to fight them. Now, the Xel'Naga, who forged us all… are returning. But do they come to save… or to destroy?"

As Zeratul mused, he suddenly heard a familiar hissing in the caves behind him. He turned away from the stone tablet, keeping the energy blade he'd been using as a light source handy, as he cautiously walked through the rocks, investigating the disturbance. Suddenly, a Hydralisk came from behind the stalagmite behind and to the left of him. Zeratul struck first, slicing the creature in half just below the arms. He ran, spotting three more Hydralisks ahead. He beheaded one and then leapt on top of another, using it as a springboard to launch himself at the fourth, stabbing it through the upper jaw with his blade. As the last Hydralisk behind him struck, he dodged the blow and swung upward, slicing off the creature's right claw, and then grabbing hold of the dismembered weapon and hammering it down through the creature's braincase. He heard subdued, evil laughter, and looked left, as a figure equal parts Zerg and Terran stepped out from the shadows, her eyes' golden glow a counterpart to Zeratul's green.

"**I knew you'd find your way here… eventually.**"

"Your very presence defiles this sacred place, Kerrigan."

"**Do you hear them, Zeratul? Whispering from the stars? The galaxy shall **_**burn**_** upon their arrival.**"

"Perhaps…"

Zeratul vanished, disappearing into the Void of nonspace, the human eye choosing to perceive this as a whorl of black smoke. He reappeared amongst the stalactites above Kerrigan.

"…But you won't live to see it!"

He dropped down, igniting his blade as he dove for Kerrigan, who blasted him with a 'ball' of energy that held him in place in the air, 'wind' rushing past him.

"**Please…**" she said. "**This conflict of ours is but a petty skirmish in the face of what's on the way. A storm is coming that cannot be stopped! Fitting that, after all you and I have been through with each other, we would face the end… **_**together**_**.**"

"_Never!-!_"

Through force of will, he activated his blade and broke through the telekinetic grip, striking and then using Kerrigan's body to launch himself up and back, back-flipping through the air and landing with a ground-cracking _thud _as his blade deactivated. After a few seconds, Kerrigan's left spine-wing fell to the ground, severed near the base. She looked at it in surprise. Zeratul teleported up onto a rock ledge above and behind him, grasping his upper right arm. Kerrigan raised her hand to pet a Hydralisk on the head as it came up to her side.

"**Fate… cannot be changed**" she said. "**Oblivion is coming. And when it finds me…**" she concentrated, and her spine-wing was completely re-grown within seconds, "**I shall embrace it, at last.**" She turned to leave.

"The prophecy is uncertain" Zeratul said, turning toward a rocky wall. "No matter the darkness, there is always a spark of hope."

He scaled his way up the wall, heading up and out through a hole in the cave ceiling. He looked around, taking in the dimly-lit rocky area of the northwest canyons and mesas of Ulaan's largest continent. He 'activated' his cloaking ability and headed west, moving up a small slope to the north and killing a Zerg Spine Crawler.

'The prophecy was divided into fragments,' he thought to himself, 'each kept at separate shrines. I must gather them and depart this world quickly.'

He moved north, teleporting across a chasm and taking out another spine crawler and the Zergling guarding it. Ahead, a natural rock bridge crumbled, leaving him again to teleport across the gap and then move south, cutting through a pile of debris in his path. To the south, a spore crawler – a detector – lay in wait. He used his "Void Prison" technique to stun it, and then rushed in and killed it before the void prison wore off, then killing the two Zerglings stationed there. He moved north, and spotted a Hydralisk and an Ultralisk near another spore crawler. He stunned and killed the crawler, and then killed the two Zerg, beheading the Hydralisk and then scampering up atop the Ultralisk, where he rammed his blade down through its skull.

He continued north, casting Void Prison on a spore crawler across the next chasm, and then warping across and killing it and the three attending Zerglings and the Roach. He moved a bit to the northeast, casting Void Prison on a Zerg Overseer across the next chasm and then warping across, killing the three Hydralisks there. He moved northeast, finding a piece of the prophecy etched into a large, triangular stone tablet. He gathered the knowledge contained within it, and a wall to the northwest spontaneously collapsed, clearing the path for him.

"**Why not surrender yourself to oblivion, Zeratul?**" Kerrigan asked him telepathically. "**Wouldn't it be better to end your struggle now rather than witness the final agonizing moments of your species?**"

He headed on, rounding a corner that led him southwest. A flock of Scourges flew overhead, not noticing the cloaked Dark Templar below them. He teleported across a chasm onto a butte, and an Overseer suddenly flew in, accompanied by a pack of Scourges and a few Mutalisks. Suddenly, four Stalkers teleported in, shooting down the Mutalisks and Overseer, along with most of the Scourges, the few survivors retreating from the armored reinforcements.

"Greetings, Exalted One" one of the pilots said. "We are here in the service of High Templar Karass. He is nearby."

"Your presence is most welcome" Zeratul replied. "Let us keep moving."

They teleported across a chasm and headed northwest, Zeratul stunning an Overseer and then warping down and killing three Hydralisks, while the Stalkers then moved up and shot down the massive Zerg flyer. They moved southwest, encountering a larger Zerg force. Zeratul quickly warped in and stunned & destroyed the spore crawler, then killing the Ultralisk and the spine crawler. The Stalkers moved in, shooting down the three Mutalisks. They continued southeast, Zeratul stunning an Overseer and freeing the Stalkers to kill it. The Stalkers then moved east a bit and killed another Overseer, unfortunately catching the attention of a Brood Lord. Zeratul quickly stunned the beast, and the Stalkers took advantage, killing it. Zeratul warped east, stunning and killing a spore crawler and then a spine crawler, while the Stalkers shot down a passing flock of Scourges.

They moved south and then west, and a force of Mutalisks and Overseers suddenly attacked. The Zerg flyers were dealt with, but one of the Stalkers fell. The group moved south, and another Stalker teleported in to join them. They came across a Zerg Hatchery, and Zeratul stunned the guarding Brood Lord, allowing the Stalkers to kill it; this process was repeated with the two Overseers. The Stalkers then dealt with the two Mutalisks patrolling, while Zeratul warped down and took out the three spine crawlers guarding the hatchery. The Stalkers then teleported down, and they & Zeratul destroyed the hatchery. They headed west, finding another fragment of the prophecy, which Zeratul promptly gathered while a fifth Stalker joined the group.

"**Your hope is an illusion, old fool.**"

"If you can so easily read my mind, Kerrigan, you'll see that I will never give up, so long as hope remains!"

The barrier to the north came down, and the group followed the revealed path to the west. Zeratul cast Void Prison on a Brood Lord which the Stalkers promptly killed, and then repeated the task on an Overseer. Now undetectable, Zeratul moved on, killing two spine crawlers, and the Stalkers moved up and shot down the Mutalisks overhead. An Ultralisk suddenly surfaced from underground, but Zeratul was quick enough to Void Prison it, leaving it easy pickings for the Stalkers. They went west and then north, using a bridge as a killzone against a pack of Banelings.

They moved south, then west and north, encountering another guarded hatchery. After a short battle that didn't go quite as planned, the hatchery and its guards were dead, as was a Stalker, with two of the survivors heavily damaged. They returned to the main path and headed north. Zeratul stunned an Overseer and killed a pack of Zerglings and two Hydralisks, and the Stalkers then moved up and killed the flyer. Ahead north, the Stalkers used a ledge to fire down on a spore crawler, killing it, while Zeratul then used Void Prison on a patrolling Overseer and quickly killed a quartet of spine crawlers, clearing the way for the Stalkers to move up and kill the Overseer.

"High Templar Karass is nearby" said the lead Stalker's pilot.

They moved north, destroying a debris pile blocking their way west and then moving forward, where they encountered a High Templar, two Void Prisms, and 13 Zealots.

"_En Taro Tassadar_, Prelate Zeratul" the Templar said, as the void prisms warped in eight more Zealots. "I am Karass. My force tracked the Queen of Blades to this world, yet we know not what she seeks."

"Kerrigan and I were both drawn here to uncover an ancient prophecy" Zeratul replied. "With your aid, I pray we can discover it before her."

"It is an honor, great one. Lead on."

The force moved out to the west, Zeratul casting Void Prison on an Ultralisk, rendering it helpless against the Stalkers' guns as the Zealots carved their way through the lesser threats. They continued on, fighting through a wall of spine crawlers while Zeratul and the Stalkers dealt with a pair of Brood Lords. Ahead, four Nydus Worms surfaced and were cut down, along with the final three spine crawlers guarding the next tablet, and Zeratul & the Stalkers brought down another Ultralisk. Only 12 Zealots out of 21 survived the battle. Zeratul walked up to the final stone tablet, gathering its knowledge.

"The final piece of the prophecy" Zeratul informed Karass. "It speaks of one who shall… 'break the cycle of the gods'…"

"Most ominous" Karass replied. "But if the Queen of Blades seeks this prophecy, we must keep it from her."

"The rest is obscured…"

Suddenly, they noticed Kerrigan standing atop a short butte a few hundred meters away.

"**You might peel away the prophecy's layers, Zeratul,**" she said, "**but you cannot outrun the doom that awaits us all.**"

She turned around, and called forth a horde of Zerglings backed up by an Ultralisk pair.

"We cannot prevail against so many!"

"I will stand against the Queen of Blades while you escape with the fragments, Prelate."

"I will not abandon you!"

"The prophecy is more important than either of us! Reveal its secrets, Zeratul! The future rests on it!"

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, brother…"

With that, Karass and his soldiers charged to meet the enemy, while Zeratul and the Stalkers retreated east. They ran as fast as they could, blasting foes that got in their way and teleporting past barriers, intent on reaching the _Void Seeker _before the Zerg did. At the cost of two Stalkers, they successfully reached and boarded the ship, which flew away from Ulaan as fast as it could.

'I cannot decipher the fragments on my own' Zeratul mused. 'Yet I know who might interpret them: the Preservers of Zhakul. If they cannot... I fear this entire Universe will burn.'

**-PRESENT TIME-**

"I'm okay, doc" Raynor said, "before you start askin'."

"You were staring at that Protoss device for a very long time" Dr. Hanson said. "Are you sure?"

"Well, now that you mention it I could use a drink… or two. Maybe what I saw would make more sense if I was drunk."

"What was it, Jim?"

"An old friend of mine, lookin' for the end of the world."

Teana and Shion looked to each other, thinking over what they'd saw. Something was coming. Something _big_.

"Are the Xel'Naga really coming back?" Teana whispered to her Protoss-savvy friend. "I thought you said they were all dead."

"Could be" Shion replied. "It was _really _vague, though. We'll have to see more before I can be sure of anything."

Jim looked up at the artifacts. ""So these things are still a big mystery, huh?"

"Actually," Dr. Hanson replied, "I have found something interesting. Whenever you use that Protoss device over there, the artifacts respond by drawing together and expanding their molecular matrices."

"A little slower and with shorter words, please."

"Well… if you think of them as dry sponges, they draw ambient energy like water. These things try to absorb as much energy as they can."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not if you're human or any of the Sangheili Alliance species. If my theories were correct – and you were a Protoss, for instance – they could drain the life right out of you. We… might want to warn Ahsoka not to come within about eight meters of them."

-_Mini-Break_-

"How long was I down in the lab, Matt?"

"You've been gone for hours, sir" Horner replied. "You've been in the lab all that time?"

"Lanstar, Shion, and I used the Ihan crystal Zeratul gave me. I'd swear it only lasted a few minutes… So vivid… Zeratul's been searching for a Xel'Naga prophecy about the end of the Universe. There's more; we just haven't got to it yet."

He then headed down to the cantina, checking in on Tychus.

"How _did_ you become such good buddies with those freaky Protoss?" the big man asked. "All I hear is they kill humans like you and me on sight."

"Some of 'em would. But some others would fight to the death protectin' people like us. I helped 'em defend their homeworld from the Zerg during the first war. When Kerrigan came back leading the Swarm, I helped 'em out again. They're real big on loyalty."

"Damn, Jimmy. Almost sounds like you respect 'em."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Tychus."

As Tychus walked away, Tosh walked up.

"Good to see ya, brotha. I been… wait. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen into the spirit world. …The Protoss. He gave you… a crystal! And now you've been seein' what he's seen."

"That ain't nothin' to do with you! Stay outta my head, Tosh!"

"Have it your way. But you want to tread careful when you go lookin' into the beyond. If you need me, you know where I be."

The TV overhead switched to a news broadcast, showing Kate Lockwell.

"We have a very special guest today: crown prince Valerian! Thank you so much for joining us, Your Highness!"

"Thank you, Kate. It's wonderful to be here."

"Let me get right to the question on everyone's mind. Is there anyone special in your life right now?"

"Truth be told, Kate, I have had a crush on you for several years. But in all seriousness, with the Zerg invasion there's little time for such things. I've been studying military tactics under General Warfield, and whatever spare time I have is devoted to statecraft. It's my goal to be the best emperor our people could ask for. When the time comes, of course."

"Wonderful…" Jim said. "Now I've got _two _of 'em to worry about."

_-Mini-Break-_

"Alright Zeratul, old buddy," Jim said, "you got your mysterious prophecy. Now let's see what your Preservers made of it."

The trio touched the crystal, and entered its world.

"My quest to decipher the prophecy led me to the archive world of Zhakul. Here, three immortal Preservers guarded ancient knowledge. Only they could transcribe the prophetic fragments. I needed to seek them out quickly."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Protoss archive world Zhakul**

**Two weeks ago**

The _Void Seeker _flew in, setting down within an abandoned Protoss base consisting of a cybernetics core, a forge, a gateway, and two photon cannons – all without power.

'It's strangely silent here,' Zeratul wondered, 'yet these structures are intact, so pylons should restore them to operation.'

The _Void Seeker _dispatched six probe droids and engaged the warp-in of a Nexus, and then set down on a bluff to the immediate north, Zeratul remaining inside to direct things. The probes got to work harvesting minerals, with one of them breaking off to summon two pylons, restoring power to the base, and then calling forth an Assimilator atop the western vespene geyser.

'The mighty spirits of the Preservers are imprisoned close by. I must find them.'

More probes were created and set to resource-gathering over the next few minutes, and two Zealots emerged from the gateway.

"The Preservers you seek serve a higher power now, Dark One."

This sudden proclamation made by a dark-plated Stalker that came into the base caught Zeratul off-guard, and the craft opened fire on the base, but was quickly taken out by the nearby photon cannon and the Zealots.

"Higher power? What could have corrupted these Protoss so? Truly, something foul has taken hold of this sacred place."

Two more Zealots emerged from the gateway, and a probe droid called forth another pylon to bolster potential numbers. Suddenly, a horrid energy was detected to the southeast, and a terrifying sight came into view.

"_INTRUDERS!_"

"A… Protoss/Zerg hybrid… Gods, an abomination! Who created this atrocity?-!"

"COME, MY _SLAVES_. THE TIME HAS COME TO GIVE ME YOUR _STRENGTH_."

The Hybrid stepped onto a platform in the center of three huge crystals which contained the captive Preservers, and tendrils of energy flowed from them into it.

The four Zealots moved west, spotting an unpowered Robotics Facility guarded by a Fallen Stalker. They rushed it, letting their shields deflect its hard-light blasts as they closed in and cut it and its pilot apart with their psi-blades. A probe moved in their wake, summoning a pylon to the building's side.

"THIS KNOWLEDGE IS _FORBIDDEN_."

"Prelate!" the Templar manning the _Void Seeker_'s scanners shouted. "The abomination is making its way toward our base!"

The Zealots fell back to the base, joined by a fifth Zealot from the gateway and an Immortal from the robotics facility. The Hybrid soon arrived, and the six warriors rose to the challenge. The defenders, however, had a stroke of luck: the Hybrid attempted to divide its attention between all of them instead of focusing on any particular target for too long. As a result, their regenerating shields were just enough to protect them from the sporadic energy blasts it hit them with. Psi-blade strikes and a continuous barrage from the Immortal's four heavy blaster cannons chipped away at the Hybrid's psionic shield, and soon began damaging its actual body. It teleported out, retreating back to its followers' base.

"I SHALL RETURN."

As a sixth Zealot and two Stalkers emerged from the gateway, the Hybrid stepped between the imprisoned Preservers and again began to draw energy from them.

"The Hybrid is draining the Preservers to survive!" Zeratul said. "We must free them before it is too late!"

The six Zealots, along with a Stalker, escorted a Probe droid east, toward an abandoned Dark Shrine. On the way, they were attacked by two Fallen Zealots and a Fallen Stalker; the six good-guy Zealots dog-piled their two Fallen counterparts, slaying them quickly, while the Fallen Stalker exchanged fire with the normal one, being taken down when two of the Zealots and even the Probe droid jumped in to help their ally. The probe zoomed ahead, summoning a power pylon next to the dark shrine. After a minute, the pylon warped in, and two Dark Templars emerged from the shrine.

"Zeratul!" one of them said, joy evident in his voice as he and his partner emerged. "Truly, fate has sent you here."

"Join me, brothers," the Nerazim Prelate replied, "and we shall cleanse this place of evil."

"YOUR LIVES ARE _FORFEIT_. SURRENDER TO _DESPAIR_."

Everyone quickly rushed back to the base and hunkered down, waiting. Within five minutes, the Hybrid arrived, launching a psionic bolt at the Immortal, whose advanced energy shields easily protected it. It and the two Stalkers opened fire with their blasters, while the Zealots and Dark Templars rushed in with psi-blades at the ready. The unnatural entity hissed as blades and blaster-bolts began to rapidly eat away at its shields, and it lashed out with a kick that snapped a Zealot's neck. The remaining Zealots and two Dark Templars became more careful, dashing in to attack and then moving back to stay out of range as much as possible. The Hybrid fired another psionic blast at one of the Stalkers, near-totally draining its shields, but the concentrated fire and blade-strikes finally brought the Hybrid's shields down. The Immortal's cannon shots started landing hits, and the Hybrid snarled as it teleported out, returning to its base.

"MERELY A TEMPORARY SETBACK."

A few more Zealots and Stalkers emerged from the gateway, while a Probe headed west to warp in a trio of Photon Cannons to protect the robotics facility, and another went east to do the same for the dark shrine. A second assimilator was set up on the base's eastern Vespene geyser. More warriors emerged from the gateway as fast as they could, while each of the base's flanking photon-cannon trios got a second line of three cannons right behind the first ones. A second Immortal, meanwhile, emerged from and parked itself in front of the robotics facility to bolster its defense, while a third moved to join up with the assault force at the main base.

"SOME _SECRETS_ MUST REMAIN _HIDDEN_."

A force of four Stalkers, two Immortals, two Dark Templars, and 10 Zealots went southeast, to attack a Fallen Protoss base that stood between them and another abandoned structure. The enemy base was guarded by multiple Fallen Zealots, a handful of Fallen Stalkers, a Fallen Immortal, and a Fallen Void Ray. The good-guy Stalkers immediately opened fire on the Fallen Void Ray (their blasters were calibrated for anti-air duty), while the Dark Templars cloaked and rushed amongst the Fallen Zealots, beginning to cut them down with the aid of some of the good-guy Zealots, the others of which rushed the Fallen Immortal, their blades letting them bypass its advanced energy shields better than the other units could; lastly, the two Immortals opened fire on the Fallen Stalkers. The Fallen Void Ray only managed to destroy one Stalker before it went down, and the Fallen Zealots managed to kill two good-guy Zealots, while the remaining eight and the two Dark Templars helped the Immortals destroy the Fallen Stalkers and Fallen Immortal. With the hostiles cleared out, the attack force proceeded to de-power the enemy base, destroying pylons and Probe droids before demolishing the Nexus.

Meanwhile, the Hybrid reached and attacked the western mini-base, being engaged by the three Photon Cannons, the Immortal, and two more Zealots and Stalkers from the main base. One Stalker was destroyed and a Photon Cannon was moderately damaged before the concentrated firepower (mostly the Photon Cannon's rapid-fire heavy blasts) forced the Hybrid to retreat again.

"YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME."

As a few more Zealots emerged from the main base's warp-gate and headed down to join the field group, the field group's Probe droid moved up, summoning a pylon near the abandoned Templar Archives. It then called in a Nexus where the Fallen Protoss' used to be, while two Immortals and a Stalker emerged from the main base's gateway (as a second one was being warped in) and moved to join up with the attack group.

"_CEASE _YOUR FOOLISH STRUGGLE. THERE IS NO _HOPE_."

"Our liberation is at hand!" cried the High Templar who emerged from the archives.

The strike force headed west, aiming to cut the Hybrid's advance off. As the abomination approached, the High Templar's eyes glowed as he unleashed a Psionic Storm, bolts of psychic lightning falling from the thick clouds overhead and draining the monster's powerful shields by at least 70 percent. Stunned, the Hybrid only managed to regain itself by the time the other Protoss' attacks had worn away its shields. It let out a frustrated roar and teleported out.

The attack force went southwest, killing the main base's outer guards and fighting their way across the light-bridge, losing three Zealots in the process. They used a hit-and-run strategy, luring a few of the zealous Fallen Protoss at a time to their doom. As they worked at this, however, the Hybrid attacked again, not happy to see them so close to its base/lair. The High Templar amongst the group, though, showed no fear. He channeled his power, but this time not into a psionic storm. Focusing on the massive energies flowing through the Hybrid, he cast what against this particular foe was his most devastating attack: 'Feedback'.

The Hybrid let out a hissing roar of pain as its own power was turned against it, draining it of the stamina needed to use its stronger techniques while also downing its shields. It prepared to teleport out, when suddenly a Void Prison engulfed it, anchoring it in place. Zeratul emerged from a Void Jump, leaping up onto the monster's chest and cutting deep with his Void Blade. He then leapt higher still, and just as the Void Prison wore off Zeratul let gravity carry him down, so that his emerald-colored energy blade was driven into the Hybrid's skull, up to the hilt. Then, just to be sure, the old warrior unleashed a surge of raw Void energy into the beast's body, probably enough to kill it even if it hadn't just gotten impaled through the brain. Zeratul backflip-leapt off of the beast, landing in style in front of his allies as the Hybrid's corpse toppled over backward, falling down into the trench that the light-bridge spanned.

Over the next several minutes, the attack force and Zeratul waited as more Zealots, Stalkers, and Immortals arrived from the main base, along with another High Templar and two more Dark Templars. Then, they launched their all-out attack. The High Templars opened up with a double Psionic Storm that killed some of the defenders and de-shielded & disoriented the rest, with Zeratul tossing out Void Prisons to hold the Fallen Void Rays and Fallen Archons so the attackers could quickly dispose of them. The mainstream Protoss force bulldozed through the Fallen base, though losing six Zealots and four Stalkers in the process. Finally, they reached the trio of crystals.

"The spirits of the Preservers are entombed within! We must break them open immediately!"

They focused their fire on the crystals, soon shattering them and freeing the Preserver trio. Seeing the way was clear, Zeratul headed down to meet the mystics.

"We have seen the prophetic fragments in your mind, Zeratul" the lead Preserver said. "We will make of them what we can."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"The cycle shall draw to its end" the Preserver prophesized. "The Xel'Naga, who forged the stars, will transcend their creation… Yet, the Fallen One shall remain, destined to cover the Void in shadow. It begins with the Great Hungerer. It ends… in utter darkness."

"A Great Hungerer…" Zeratul mused. "Could it refer to the Zerg Overmind? It has a part to play in this prophecy? I must seek out the Overmind's final resting place…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Present Time**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"_Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain is back with a new album! Pulse-pounding rock that will shake the galaxy! Rock out with such hits as: Rogues Do It From Behind! Terran Up the Night! Another Hydralisk Bites the Dust! Saturday Night's Alright for Nuking! Lucy in the Sky with Mutas! Every Rose Has Its Thor! Touring in your galaxy __**now**__!_"

"You look spooked" Tosh said to Raynor. "You've been seein' what the Protoss has to show ya. The memories shine through ya as clear as day."

"I saw… a hybrid. Somethin' unnatural. It was tryin' to corrupt the Protoss Preservers. Who would've sent it there? Who controls somethin' like that?"

"De one that made them, for sure. Dat was just de first of many. Dark harbingers, mon. Soon they'll be beyond numberin', and the stars will weep at what comes after."

"How could you know all this?"

"I don't. I just feel it be true. The cosmos – the Force, lil' Ahsoka calls it – tells me it's comin'."

Jim headed to the bridge, finding Matt and Kaede there.

"Welcome back, sir" Matt said. "What did you discover from the crystal this time?"

"It's that obvious I used it, huh? Zeratul took the prophecy fragments he found to a… temple? Library? Kinda both, I guess. But this weird Protoss/Zerg hybrid had taken over the place."

"You mean some sort of Infested Protoss?"

"No. This wasn't like infestation at all. It was like someone took the strengths of both races and used genetic engineering to twist 'em together into a single creature. I gotta tell ya – if these things are real, we're in a lot of trouble."

Jim headed to the armory, and Rory Swann immediately noticed something was off.

"What's up, cowboy? Y'know, you're lookin' kinda rough lately… rougher than usual, I mean."

"I've, ah… got a lot goin' on right now, Swann. You know how it is."

"Yeah. Y'know, ya might wanna try layin' off the sauce, and gettin' some shuteye once in a while."

"Thanks, _mom_. I'll get right on that."

He returned to the laboratory right as the girls showed up from their snack break, and he & they returned to the crystal.

"I returned to our ruined homeworld of Aiur" Zeratul's recorded message said. "The Zerg infestation still covered much of our beloved world. The desiccated remains of the Overmind were still there – a grim reminder of battles lost… and battles won."

"I remember the fall of Aiur" Jim said. "Don't much like the idea of havin' to see it again. Guess there's nothin' to it, though."

They touched the crystal.

"At the very apex of its victory against us, the Zerg Overmind grew… overconfident. Now, all that was left of the mighty Overmind was a twisted, withered husk. I needed to understand whatever memories lingered within the creature's rotting mass. Only by making contact with the gargantuan tendrils connected directly to its cortex could I learn its secrets. Yet its countless minions, which seemed to be feeding from its dead husk, would prove somewhat… problematic."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Abandoned Protoss homeworld Aiur**

**Site of the Overmind**

**One week ago**

The _Void Seeker _set down Zeratul and flew off on autopilot to safety.

'I must find a way to establish a foothold,' Zeratul thought to himself, 'and summon reinforcements to keep the Zerg at bay.'

He headed north while cloaked, slicing through a few unwary Zerglings, and soon came upon a cloaked, hovering droid.

'Ah, this faithful Observer has kept watch since the evacuation. Its abilities will certainly prove useful now.'

Zeratul and the Observer moved east, soon reaching an abandoned yet practically undamaged Protoss base, including a Nexus with a beacon crystal.

"This ancient beacon still thrums with power. I wonder…"

From a nearby lake, two Protoss Colossus droids emerged, massive quadrupedal walkers with gleaming gold-colored armor. They took position on a large rock ledge to the base's immediate north, and used their lasers to burn away a pack of Zerglings gathering below near the northern entrance to the base. Several probe droids emerged from the Nexus, and Zeratul set them to gathering resources, one of them breaking off briefly to summon a trio of pylons and return power to the base. As soon as the gateway had power, it was immediately set to work bringing in a trio of Zealots, while two Probes freshly emerged from the Nexus were designated as building-warpers, waiting in a well-protected part of the base until called upon.

A large pack of Zerglings attacked from the north. The two Colossi's heavy lasers burned about half of them to a crisp, while the northern Photon Cannons cut down another fourth; the remaining few were easy pickings for Zeratul and the Zealots. More pylons and another gateway were called in, while a few more Zealots emerged from the already-in-place gateway. During all this, Zeratul cloaked and headed east by himself, and stumbled upon a group of unsuspecting Infested Terrans. Working silently and methodically, the Dark Templar quickly wiped the corrupted humans out before they even knew what was happening. When he returned to base, some resources in hand, more Photon Cannons had been called in to shore up the northern and eastern defenses, and seven Zealots stood guard in the base with more on the way through the gateways.

Suddenly, the ground shook as a Nydus Worm surfaced to the north, and moments later a second one appeared to the east. Zerglings came rushing out from both transport creatures. The Colossi and Photon Cannons had the north entrance covered with no need for additional support, while Zeratul led the Zealots in helping the eastern Photon Cannons defend the east side. Two Stalkers emerged from the gateway just in time to help kill the last of the attackers.

With the enemy repulsed, Zeratul cautiously headed northeast, to the area around the nearest Overmind tendril. By a stroke of fortune, however, the Zerg base present there had no units capable of detecting a cloaked Dark Templar, and Zeratul was able to rush in and slaughter the enemy at his leisure. Once all offense-capable Zerg were dead, some of the Zealots and Stalkers moved up to help him kill/demolish the 'buildings' of the base and chase off the few Overlords in the area. Zeratul walked up to the tendril, reaching out with his mind as his helpers returned to the main base.

"I sense… pain. Surprise. Death."

The tendril broke free and fell into the massive pit that once held the Overmind. A Probe droid ventured over to the tendril's location, calling forth a pylon near the unpowered Warp Gate there. Zealots continued to come through the base's gateways, which then transformed into more warp gates. Once the pylon near the warp gate to the east formed and returned power to the structure, a High Templar and three Stalkers emerged.

"_Adun Toridas_, Zeratul" the Templar greeted. "We were trapped within the gate's energy matrix when it was deactivated. You have our thanks."

The four returned to the base, just in time for two more Nydus Worms to appear, signaling the start of another attack. The Colossi and numerous Photon Cannons halved the attacking force's numbers before they even got in range of the defenders. The Stalkers and Photon Cannons focused fire on Roaches and Hydralisks, while Zeratul and the Zealots carved through the Zerglings; at one point, Zeratul ducked under a leaping Zergling and brought his blade up, using the beast's own momentum to bisect it length-ways. More Zealots emerged from the Warp Gates to help push the attack back, and once everything settled down a Robotics Facility was warped in near the central Nexus. A Probe droid moved to the mineral fields near the first tendril's former location, and called in a secondary Nexus there. At the main base, an attack force was steadily built up, more and more Stalkers and Zealots emerging from the Warp Gates.

Finally, Zeratul led a force of nearly three-dozen Zealots and Stalkers to the east, to the main Infested Terran base southeast of Overmind Crater. It was a slaughter; the entire Infested base was wiped clean, with the Protoss only suffering one Zealot killed, another moderately wounded, and one Stalker taking some damage to a leg that wouldn't impede its ability to keep up with the rest of the group. They stayed amongst the ruins for a little while, waiting for a few more Stalkers and a half-dozen more Zealots to catch up from the main base. Meanwhile, the secondary base was already up & running, Probe droids harvesting resources and setting up Photon Cannons.

Once the attack force was sufficiently built up, they moved north, heading for the second tendril. First, Zeratul used Void Prison to stun the Overseers and Spore Crawlers, and the Stalkers 'Blinked' in and quickly cut them down, falling back before the other Zerg could rally a defense; the few who pursued were cut down when they ran into the waiting Zealots. The lone Ultralisk came charging in at the attack force, but Zeratul cast Void Prison on it as well, enabling him and the Zealots and Stalkers to systematically cut it apart. Then, Zeratul moved in and cut down the Spine Crawlers. Finally, the attack force rushed in all at once, bulldozing the Zerglings and Hydralisks with cloaked Zeratul's help. A Stalker and four Zealots died in the assault, but the way was cleared for Zeratul to 'meld' with the second tendril.

"I sense… death… and joy?"

The tendril broke off and tumbled into the pit. Back at the main base, a robotics support bay was warped in next to the robotics facility, and Probes called in a second assimilator on the base's eastern Vespene geyser, while at the east base, a third was called in on the vents there. The attack force returned south to where the Infested Terran base had been, just in time for another Probe to arrive and call in a third Nexus. They stayed as guards for the next 10 minutes as the southeast base got up & running, the Stalkers taking down a Brood Lord that attacked from the north. As the attack force made ready to move again, they were joined by a few more Zealots, two Immortals, three Stalkers, and a Colossus fresh from Base 1's robotics facility. Most of the Probes at Base 1, having exhausted all mineral fields there, headed over to Bases 2 and 3 to continue harvesting.

Zeratul led the sizable attack force north, past the second tendril's former spot, headed for the third's location. The defenses here were heavier than at the previous tendril, with a sizable number of Banelings, but a hit-and-run strategy still looked like the way to go. To start with, a pair of Stalkers ran up and blasted a few of the explosive green Zerg; in response, the rest of them came rolling after them when they fell back… and were lured into a deadly crossfire from the rest of the Stalkers, the Immortal, and the Colossus, while the Zealots kept back to avoid the blasts. Once the Banelings were all dead, Zeratul and the Stalkers moved up again, disposing of Overseers, Brood Lords, and Spore & Spine Crawlers, at the cost of two Stalkers. Finally, the Zealots, Immortal, and Colossus were called in. Four Zealots and another Stalker fell before the area was clear, and Zeratul made contact with the third Overmind tendril.

"I sense… satisfaction in a plan set in motion long ago… and… fear of the future?"

Base 3's defenses were beefed up, just in time for a sizable flock of Mutalisks to attack it. A few Photon Cannons and Stalkers were lost, but the majority survived to send the flyers packing. More Zealots and Immortals, along with another Colossus, moved to reinforce Zeratul's attack force, which then moved west to attack the Zerg guarding the final tendril. Once more, Zeratul used hit-and-run tactics and Void Prison to dispose of first the Overseers (with the Stalkers' help), then the cloak-detecting Spore Crawlers, and finally the Spine Crawlers and Ultralisks. With the biggest threats out of the way, the massive attack force moved in full, their overwhelming firepower cleansing the area of Zerg with only around half a dozen losses. Zeratul walked up to the final tendril.

"I sense… an end. I must go to the Overmind cortex to understand."

Zeratul made his way closer to the Overmind's corpse. As he reached it, a glowing figure of blue energy emerged from it: a ghost… a familiar one.

"_Greetings, brother. I speak to you from the Beyond_."

"Tassadar! But… you died! Slaying this cursed Overmind!"

"_I have never tasted death, Zeratul. Nor shall I. But that is a tale for another time. I have come to tell you of this creature's… courage_."

"Courage? It was an abomination!"

"_Not always. The Zerg were… altered. A single overriding purpose was forced upon them: the destruction of our people_. _The Overmind was formed with thought and reason, but not free will. It screamed and raged within the prison of its own mind._"

"…Who did this? Why?"

"_I know not. But the Overmind found a way to resist its all-consuming directive. It created a chance… a hope of salvation: The Queen of Blades_."

"Madness!"

"_Only she can free the Zerg from slavery… and in so doing, save all that is… from the flame._"

"I do not understand, Brother."

"_Forget what you know, Zeratul. The Overmind saw a vision… the end of all things. And now, you must see it too._"

And Tassader's ethereal body began to glow.

"No! This vision! I cannot bear it! _Stop!-!_"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Present Time**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"You look haunted' Tosh said to Raynor. "You've been seein' into the spirit world, and you learned sometin' you don't like. It's… Kerrigan?"

"It seems the Overmind made Kerrigan to… free the Zerg… from somethin'. Put 'em on a collision course with the Protoss. It's all gone wrong. Everything's… twisted, and there's somethin' out there that's set to destroy us all."

"Zerg… Protoss… these are strong races. How powerful – how terrible – is something that plays with _their_ fates?"

"Nuke Noodles!" the advertisement on the TV said, ruining the solemn mood. "Call down the _flavor_!"

Jim headed to the armory, checking in on Swann, spotting Teana & Shion on their way to inform the rest of Gamma on the new info.

"Y'know," Swann said, "I been watchin' the logs. Those damn Protoss are still way ahead of us. I can't believe some of the stunts they can pull off."

"Tell me about it! They've learned some new tricks since the last time we met."

"I mean c'mon; since when could they warp in guys just anywhere? I thought they needed some kinda gateway, at least!"

"Not just anywhere. They need a pylon or another power source close by. Still, they've been workin' to improve their tech, just like us."

He then headed to the bridge, intent on filling Matt in on new developments.

"Damn, Matt. I don't even know what to make of this last vision from the crystal. Zeratul was lookin' for more clues about the end of the universe, but this time he was an Aiur."

"Aiur? What was he looking for?"

"He was trying to find out why the Overmind made the Queen of Blades in the first place."

"She's the one that's going to destroy the universe?"

"No… that's just it… I think she's the only one that can _save _it."

Finally, Jim returned to the laboratory. The girls walked in, and he & they readied themselves for the final vision.

"Now, friend Raynor, you must see the Overmind's vision of the future. The end of my people… and of all things. This is our fate, should Kerrigan die."

"I don't think I wanna see _any _vision of the Overmind's. But if Kerrigan's involved… I need to know."

They touched the crystal.

"**ON A DISTANT, SHADOWED WORLD, THE PROTOSS WILL MAKE THEIR FINAL STAND. THEIR HEROES WILL GATHER, THEIR FORCES WILL BE MARSHALLED, AND THEY WILL DIE BRAVELY. BUT STILL, THEY WILL DIE. AND MY ZERG… WILL BE SLAVES… TO THE HYBRIDS. ALL WILL BOW BEFORE THE POWER… OF THE FALLEN ONE.**"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Ulnar**

**Potential Future - +108 years**

"Protoss brethren!" Zeratul announced. "Heed me! The last twilight has fallen. The galaxy burns around us! The Terrans of this realm…" Jim Raynor's marshal badge clutched in a skeletal hand. "the United Nations Space Command…" a green Spartan helmet, visor shattered, half-buried in dust, "the Dimensional Administration Bureau…" Raising Heart, bloodstained and shattered, its crystal broken, lying on the charred ground of Midchilda, "all humans across the realms have been consumed." A _Sanghelios_-class battlecruiser lying in a twisted heap atop the capital of Vadam Province "Even the mighty Sangheili have fallen" he said, gazing wistfully at his left shoulder pauldron, taken from Arbiter Thel Vadam's bloodied body 15 years ago. Shakuras in flames, hundreds of millions of Protoss skeletons littering the ground "We are all that remains of our species… all that stands against the shadow. But if we are to meet our end this day, then we shall do so…" Zeratul ignited the battered forms of Cross Mirage Longsword, built into his arm-blade, and Bardiche, and held them aloft, "AS ONE!-! _En Taro Tassadar!-!_"

"_EN TARO TASSADAR!-!-!_" Psi-blades and Sangheili-made plasma blades were lifted high, as the Protoss warriors readied themselves for a glorious final stand.

Probes were hard at work gathering minerals, warp gates set to work bringing in reinforcements, and the forges rang with weapon-crafting.

"Great One," a High Templar reported, "the vault is prepared. Guard us while we preserve our knowledge for those that may follow. They must not make the mistakes we did."

Over the next few minutes, 'walls' of Photon Cannons were warped in at the three entrances to the courtyard and base. Two Colossi took position at the western and eastern entrances, and two more flanked the wider northern entrance, while most of the ground troops massed in the middle section of the courtyard. At the center of the base, the massive Xel'Naga Warp Gate came online, and a customized fighter craft came through, accompanied by a large squadron of Phoenix fighters.

"I have rallied the last of our great fleet" reported the pilot of the lead fighter.

"Your timing is impeccable, Admiral Urun" Zeratul replied. "When the enemy takes to the air, we will need your support."

"_**The Zerg performed their function as I planned**_" an unholy voice spoke. "_**My Hybrids are proof of this. Now, the last of the Protoss will fulfill their function… in death!**_"

As soldiers, Stalkers, and Immortals continued to emerge from the base, a horde of Zerglings attacked from the north. The two Colossi and the wall of Photon Cannons killed the majority of them with little difficulty, with Zealots and Dark Templars dealing with the few that got through. However, Observers detected a mass of hostiles building up to the west.

"The Zerg are swarming at our flanks!" Urun reported. "We have to react quickly, or our perimeter defenses will fall!"

The horde attacked at the west, being engaged by the Photon Cannons and Colossus there, and the Protoss army rushed to fight them. Zeratul warped in amongst the Zerglings, catching them off-guard and gracefully carving through them, using the gold-bladed magical device handed to him by the dying Fate (slain by a force of three-dozen Hybrids supercharged by the Dark Voice's power, though she managed to kill all but six of them) 58 years earlier, and the orange energy sword left behind by Teana after her death at the hands of the Dark Voice (whose massive power had enabled him to smash through her "_Susanō_" defensive construct and drive a foot-thick energy blade through her chest) 49 years ago. The attack was soon pushed back at the cost of three Zealots. The Zerg then attacked from the east, but the High Templars unleashed a devastating psionic lightning storm that ripped most of them apart, the rest falling to the Photon Cannons and Colossus there.

"_**All shall be remade in my name! Behold my greatest creation!**_"

The Protoss got a rather unpleasant surprise as a dozen Hybrids attacked from the north. Everyone rushed in to help as the Photon Cannons and Colossi exchanged fire with the demons; several of them were hoisted into the air, helpless, by the Phoenixes' tractor beams, leaving them easy prey for the cannons and Stalkers. Zeratul's Void Prison was put to use as well. Even with all the firepower and countermeasures, though, the Hybrids still managed to kill several Zealots before being wiped out.

"I'm detecting a large amount of Zerg activity in their hive clusters" Urun reported. "Prepare for an assault!"

Within a few minutes, a force of Zerglings attacked from the west, but came in small waves rather than all at once, rendering them easy prey for the defenders. All the same, a few Zealots fell, while a pack of Mutalisks attacked the northwest cannons, being pushed back by the Phoenix squadron. Before the western attack was even finished, the Zerg attacked the east again, and the Colossi and Immortals rushed to fend off the attack. And then they attacked from the north, backed by a few Hybrids. Just as things started looking troublesome, several Protoss ships built around huge power crystals emerged from the Warp Gate.

"Our Void Rays are ready to do their part" said the lead ship's pilot. "Disengage prism inhibitors and concentrate all batteries on the Hybrids."

"Well met, great Mohandar! For Aiur!"

The Void Rays swept their burning, slicing beams across the enemy lines, felling many of them. Phoenix tractor beams and Dark Templar Void Prisons helped keep the Hybrids at bay for the other forces to bring them down, while the Colossi and Immortals took out the attacking Zerg. Once the attack had ceased, Probes rushed in to repair or replace the Photon Cannon defenses at the north and east.

Zerglings, Roaches, and two Hybrids attacked from the west, but the Protoss air units and Colossi quickly dealt with the assault with no losses. A force of Zerglings and Hydralisks, backed by an Ultralisk, attacked from the north; Three Phoenixes combined tractor beams to hoist the massive Ultralisk up for the Stalkers and other Phoenixes to take apart, while the Immortals and Colossi slaughtered the Zerglings and the Zealots and Photon Cannons handled the Hydralisks (at the cost of two more Zealots). Next from the north was a flock of Mutalisks; they managed to destroy three Stalkers before the rest and the Cannons shot them out of the sky.

"_**Every hand is turned against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carries the seeds of your destruction.**_"

Several Nydus Worms popped up in the middle of the base… and were near-instantly slaughtered by the overwhelming firepower surrounding them. Less than a minute later, several ships came through the Xel'Naga Warp Gate, led by six carriers and Executor Selendis' supercarrier, recently renamed _Vengeance for the Lost_.

PROTOSS _KHAYDAR_-CLASS FRIGATE – 395 METERS  
PROTOSS _TWILIGHT_-CLASS DESTROYER – 475 METERS  
PROTOSS _ARCHON_-CLASS CRUISER – 935 METERS  
PROTOSS _TEMPLAR_-CLASS CARRIER – 2,620 METERS

PROTOSS _KHALA_-CLASS SUPERCARRIER – 3,350 METERS

"This is the hour of truth, noble templars!" Selendis announced. "Let the enemy know the wrath of Aiur's champions!"

"Executor Selendis! Unleash the full power of your forces! There may be no tomorrow!"

"_En Taro Tassadar_, Zeratul"

Zerg and Hybrids attacked from the west, but this time the swarm of Interceptor droids from the carriers, coupled with the multiple Photon Cannons' fire, made short work of them. A pack of Brood Lords attacking from the north met a similar fate. Two Hybrids and a flock of Mutalisks were next, and managed to take down two of the Phoenixes before being killed.

"_**As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end.**_"

[AN: And at this point, I A) run out of ideas to expand the original scenes, and B) get so tired of this, that I end up mostly copy-pasting from the original version of Book 2. If anyone can make the whole "In Utter Darkness" section look better, you can, I dunno, e-mail it to me and I can edit this chapter with it, or something]

Waves of Zerglings and Hydralisks backed by Hybrids attacked from the north, west, and east, while Mutalisks struck from the northeast and northwest, dealing significant damage. At noticeable cost, the enemy was pushed back.

"_**You have no place to hide and nowhere to run.**_"

Seconds after the High Templars managed to complete the sealing of their records, several Nydus Worms emerged and let loose their Zerg cargo, while a force of Hybrids attacked from the north. The carriers' interceptors quickly handed the problem, though one of the Protoss' light frigates was lost, its helmsman managing to crash the 395-meter vessel into a gathering swarm out to the northwest. Another massive attack force struck from the west and east, and was pushed back at moderate cost. They attacked from the north, a force of Hybrids and a titanic Omegalisk. Zeratul stepped up, holding out his right hand and pointing it at them.

"Gather, light of the stars…"

Motes of vibrant energy, tinted green by Zeratul's life force, began to gather and coalesce into a large sphere hovering in front of his palm, as he used a technique he'd learned from a powerful ally… one who'd fallen against the Fallen One in defense of her homeworld 42 years earlier. Just as the Omegalisk neared, he spoke:

"Starlight Breaker"

A massive beam of raw energy shot forth from Zeratul's palm, obliterating the Omegalisk and all but two of the Hybrids, which were quickly dispatched by the Colossi. Several carriers came through the Warp Gate, along with a titanic ship.

PROTOSS MOTHERSHIP – 8,000 METERS

"This is Hierarch Artanis commanding the _Shield of Aiur_! Our matrix fields are within range! Engaging mass recall! My brethren, hear me, for there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those that stand beside you now. Trust in each other. Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright we will be remembered forever! _En Taro Tassadar__!_"

"_**Foolish, prideful children. There was one among you who could have jeopardized my great plan… but in your recklessness, you mistook her for the true threat.**_"

"…The Queen of Blades!" Zeratul realized. "How could we have known?!"

For several minutes, the Motership and its escort wrought havoc amongst the enemy. But then, a titanic, never-ending horde of Zerg and Hybrids, hundreds of millions (perhaps even billions), emerged and launched an unfathomably large assault on the base. And all who saw it knew that hope was lost.

The tidal wave of flesh and claws and fangs broke upon the Protoss; within seconds, hundreds of heroic warriors were dead. Thousands of airborne Zerg flew in, engaging the Protoss aircraft in hellish dogfights.

"There's just… too many of them!" Admiral Urun's fighter spiraled out of control, smashing into the ground in a fiery explosion; his squadron, demoralized, soon followed.

Hundreds of Zerg fell, but the attack was never-ending.

"_**Your efforts are futile! My harbingers will usher in a new age!**_"

The Void Rays fell, Mohandar being the last to die.

"I return… to the Void…"

As millions of Protoss soldiers perished, the carriers began to fall from the sky.

"Forgive me, Great Tassadar" Selendis muttered as her ship began to explode around her. "I wasn't… strong enough…"

A brilliant flash signaled the destruction of the _Vengeance for the Lost_. The _Shield of Aiur _was ganged up on, nearly 100,000 Mutalisks and Devourers, backed by a pair of Leviathans, working to systematically take it apart.

"Kerrigan…" Artanis lamented as he died. "How could we have known?"

Zeratul and the surviving soldiers retreated into the heart of the base, many falling as they ran. The Zerg began to tear the base apart, sparing not even a single probe droid. The last warriors fought in a way as to bring highest honor to their spirits, but fell one by one. Zeratul struck with his Devices until they glowed from heat, and poured every last ounce of Void power through his body and into the enemy, slaughtering millions. But then he saw the Fallen One himself walking across the battlefield toward him, charging a black and white energy bolt in his hand. He pointed the massive sphere at Zeratul, laughed evilly, and let it fly. Zeratul, too exhausted to move, lowered his arms.

"If only we'd acted sooner…" he said, and a second later the last Protoss was dead.

Across the dimensional planes, Hybrids let loose storms of energy that obliterated every Zerg they hit.

"_**As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end.**_"

And the galaxies went dark.

"_**I love it when a plan comes together.**_"

**-**_**Break**_**-**

**Present Time**

_**Hyperion **_**laboratory**

"Friend Raynor, you now bear witness… to the truth. There is a malevolent presence within the Void that seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Could this… Fallen One be a Xel'Naga? After so long… could the gods themselves seek our destruction? And Kerrigan… I can hardly believe – the wretched Queen of Blades will prevent the destruction of all we know… Raynor, you may soon hold Kerrigan's fate in your hands. I only know that she must live. Be wary, old friend. The hounds of the Void… are on the hunt."

The crystal folded in on itself, deactivating. Teana, pale-faced, shaking, and horror-struck, turned silently to her green-haired Second, who wore a look of equal terror. Jim was quiet as a tomb and still as a stone, haunted by what he'd just seen.

_**Hyperion **_**cantina – 40 minutes later**

"Damn, brotha" Tosh said. "You look like you could use a drink."

"I saw the last vision Zeratul put into the crystal" Jim replied. "It was a look into the future – a final battle against the hybrids. Armageddon. Somehow… Kerrigan's the key to preventing it."

"Who knows how de wheel turns? Cycles upon cycles. This much I know: those that see the future best take heed. It's both a gift… and a curse."

"But is it cast in stone? That's what I need to know."

"Who knows? I've heard ya say 'we are who we choose to be'. If that be true, de future cannot be fixed."

**Bridge – 10 minutes later**

"You look shaken, sir" Matt said. "What's wrong?"

"Zeratul called it a vision of the future" Jim replied. "It was the end times, Matt. Armageddon. More Protoss than we ever knew existed, but there still weren't enough to stop the Hybrids."

"But what about Kerrigan? Wasn't she supposed to stop them?"

"In this timeline, she was dead. Killed by… us. That's what Zeratul's been tryin' to tell us all along. She has to live, or we're all doomed."

"So what, our greatest enemy is also our only hope? Jeez, along with everything else… Oh, by the way sir, I've got a lead on happenings on Tarsonis. You see, there's this Dominion salvage op going on, with minimal security…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Next Time: Exposing Mengsk


	5. First Amendment

Causes of chapter delay: Playing _Pokémon Y_, and also playing _Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 _to prepare for the release of the Full Burst DLC. Expect further delays for future chapters because of these.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**High orbit over Tarsonis**

"Never thought we'd be back to this graveyard again. What've we got, Matt?"

"The Dominion's restored power to the old rail network. They're using the trains to move salvage to a central processing station. Our informants say the Dominion's found something unusually valuable, and they're transporting it to the processing station today. It's on one of these trains, but unfortunately they're all scan-shielded, so we can't tell which one. We'll have to hit as many as we can and hope we get lucky."

"'Hope we get lucky'? That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan!"

"If you got a better one, sir, I'm all ears."

"It's all good, Matt. You sold me. Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Ol' Tychus is gonna love this one!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"_Sir, it turns out there are a few Confederate vehicles in the hills that the Dominion hasn't salvaged yet._"

"_Diamondbacks!_" Swann said. "_Man, I didn't think they made it past prototyping! These tanks are designed to be able to fire accurately while moving, and their anti-armor railguns will be great for stoppin' those trains… no pun intended. Once we grab a couple, I can upload their schematics to our Factory network._"

"_There may be other vehicles we can commandeer. We should keep our eyes open._"

As SCVs got to work harvesting, Marie and a squad of marines escorted a trio of UNSC specialists to the three abandoned tanks, and the trio were quickly driven back to base, gathering a few Zerg Defiler skeletons for Stetmann's research. Within several minutes, three more new Diamondbacks had rolled out from the base's factory.

"A train is approaching from a tunnel in the northwest" the Adjutant reported.

Marie hopped into the pilot's seat of a Sangheili T-48 'Revenant', and she & the six Diamondbacks rolled (or rather, hovered) out, taking position on and by the northern railway. Before long, the Dominion train came rolling by, and the seven vehicles opened fire, blasting its anti-grav engines and punching through the armor protecting its power plant. 20 seconds of continuous fire brought the train down, the main engine erupting in a ball of fire as cargo spilled out of its other cars.

"_Excellent work, Gamma-4_" Horner radioed. "_We can utilize the train's payload to assist our mission. We obviously won't find many natural mineral fields here, so we should make the most of what we can salvage from the trains._"

While recon forces moved out to gather usable supplies from the train's wreck, Marie & the Diamondbacks went north, attacking a small force of Dominion marines that were guarding a prime potential base location; the concussive plasma shells from Marie's Revenant got at least half of the kills. With that done, they returned to base to refuel and rearm. A Marauder emerged from the barracks, while a fireteam of Devil Dogs dropped in from the _Hyperion_, and the factory continued to crank out new Diamondbacks.

"A train is coming through the western tunnel."

"_Check it out, Jimmy_" Tychus said_. _"_Dominion's started sendin' escorts to protect the trains._"

"…Poor saps actually think that'll make a difference?" Marie wondered.

A second Command Center completed construction and lifted off, flying north to the northern mineral fields, while Marie's Revenant, the Diamondbacks (now numbering 10), two Marauders, and Tychus & four other marines moved southwest to cut off the second train, which was escorted by a squad of Dominion marines and three Hellions. The flamer-equipped vehicles were first to go, the Diamondbacks targeting them all at once and blowing them to bits. Tychus and his marines worked with the Revenant to gun down the Dominion foot-soldiers. The Diamondbacks focused fire on the train, taking out its propulsion system and then pounding it until the engine car exploded. The all-clear signal was sent, and salvage teams raced in as the attack force headed north to congregate west of the base. There, they found two more Diamondbacks and a UNSC Scorpion waiting to join the team.

"_Commander,_" Horner said,"_I'm picking up increased comm. traffic from the Dominion. Sounds like they're planning to attack our base. We better be ready._"

A perfectly-aimed and -timed shot from the Scorpion blew an approaching Dominion Seagull out of the sky, foiling the Dominion's pitiful first attack without giving the enemy a chance to fire even a single round. Two more Diamondbacks rolled off the assembly line and joined the tank force out west.

"A train is exiting the southern tunnel."

The assault force quickly rolled/hovered over to the southern railway and took position. More marines and Hellions escorted the third train; the Scorpion made the first kill, blowing a Hellion and two marines to bits with one shot, while the Diamondbacks took out the rest of the Hellions fairly quickly. Tychus & the marines, Marie's Revenant, and the Scorpion's machinegun turret shredded the Dominion marines, and focused tank fire quickly brought the train to a halt, the engine car coming apart and the cargo pods unsealing for salvage teams to move in and gather from.

"_The Dominion are constructing a series of bunkers to protect the tracks_" Matt reported. "_Be careful._"

The Scorpion and two Diamondbacks went north to destroy a few under-construction bunkers and the SCVs building them, while the rest of the attack force headed back to base to refit, repair, and refuel. Two 'Siege Breakers' had dropped in and taken defensive position near the base's entrances, and a second Scorpion joined the tank force.

[AN: At this point, with over a dozen tanks making up the assault force, there's not much opportunity to stretch out the engagements they get into; you can't make much out of "the tank squad blew everything to bits with their many heavy guns in a single devastating volley"]

Before long, the next train came rolling, escorted by marines and Firebats, all of whom were blown into chunks and pieces of armor within a few seconds. The 14 tanks then brought their guns to bear on the train, bringing it down very quickly; salvage teams raced out to grab what it carried. The tanks then headed southeast, wiping out a small Dominion defensive position. Another train came out through the northern tunnel, but when the tank force got there they found a pair of Dominion Siege Tanks escorting it; the hostile tanks managed to destroy two Diamondbacks before being brought down by the Scorpions. Once this train was taken down, salvage teams moved to gather resources and valuables from it.

"_Sir,_" Horner radioed, "_I'm detecting a Dominion kill-team patrolling the tracks with a large group of Marauders._"

"_Confirmed_" Col. Holland added. "_One of our recon drones has them in sight. They're southwest of the base, heading east. It looks like they're setting up for a circular patrol route._"

"_Sir, there's another train coming through the western tunnel. And man, is it moving fast!_"

"_The Dominion are boostin' their trains' speed somehow_" Tychus said. "_The Diamondbacks will have ta run & gun at the same time, and I don't think the Scorpions can keep up! Least it looks like they're goin' too fast for any escorts to keep up, either…_"

The tanks took position along the tracks on either side, and when the train came speeding by they all opened fire; the Diamondbacks ran alongside the train while still blasting it, while the slower Scorpions fell behind but still fired shots at the retreating vehicle. Even with its speed, the train couldn't outrun the tank shells being fired at it, and it soon derailed and slid to a stop, the engine car bursting into flames. As usual, salvage teams raced out to the other cars. Back at the base, a 'small' Dominion attack force smashed itself against the Raider base's defenses; the Dominion 'Raven' was blown out of the sky by a SAM turret, while the three attacking Goliaths were reduced to twisted scrap metal by the Siege Breakers' super-heavy cannons.

Before long, another high-speed train came from the northwest tunnel. The tanks again took position, and again they brought it down. As the dust settled, one of the Scorpions' drivers zoomed in on movement in the distance, spotting the Dominion Marauder kill-team heading toward them. Grinning, he adjusted his tank's gun, aiming up to compensate for distance (there was no wind at the moment), and fired. A second or two later, the HEAT shell impacted, killing three of the distant Marauders and sending the others scattering. The two Scorpions' "snipe-shots" took out a few more before they could get into cover, and then the whole tank force rolled in that direction. The Scorpions continued lobbing long-distance shells at the Marauders, softening them up, and by the time the Diamondbacks got into range only a handful of Marauders were left, quickly dealt with by the hover-tanks' armor-piercing railguns.

"A train is emerging through the western tunnel" Adjutant reported.

"_Looks like the Dominion ran outta whatever they were juicin' the trains with_" Tychus pointed out. "_They're puttin' out bigger escorts, though; we better watch ourselves._"

This time, the normal-speed train was escorted by half a dozen Goliaths and a quartet of Siege Tanks. Unfortunately, some of them saw the Raider tank force coming, and the Siege Tanks entered Siege Mode and opened fire. Two Diamondbacks were destroyed, as the Scorpions took out two Goliaths while the other Diamondbacks returned fire on the Siege Tanks. The two UNSC MBTs then focused fire to bring the Siege Tanks down one at a time, while the Diamondbacks protected them from the Goliaths at the cost of another hover-tank destroyed. The rest of the Goliaths went down without further casualties amongst the tank force, and all remaining vehicles focused fire on the train's engine car, soon bringing the massive vehicle to a halt. Salvage teams came racing out.

"_Sir,_" Horner said, "_we're detecting electrical activity inside the wreckage._"

"Now let's see what they were so fired up to get their hands on" Raynor replied.

"_Adjutant 23-46 online. System recording. N-N-New Gettysburg Defense Initiative… S-Submit a-access codes._"

"Well, I'll be. It's an old Confederate adjutant. Now what intel's so important they'd go and dig her up to recover it?"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

"Sir, that adjutant we recovered is down in the lab. She's all powered up."

**Laboratory**

"Talk to me, ya old piece of junk. What do you know?"

"_User identified: Raynor, James. Ex-marshal, Mar Sara colony. Joined Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status: Criminal._"

"Enough about _me_, darlin'. What else you got locked up in that synthetic head of yours?"

"_User status: Criminal. Access denied._"

"Playin' hard to get, huh? We'll see about that."

**Cantina – 21 minutes later**

"Sorry we couldn't crack it, Mr. Raynor" Teana said. "My Device has fairly potent knowledge of UNSC- and Covenant-made networks, and some basic hacking data on Dominion things, but nothing on old Confederate codes. It would take our specialists at least a week to identify and crack the codes – a week we don't have."

Jim said. "It's all right, kiddo. You tried. So, Tychus, robbin' a train get ya feelin' nostalgic?"

"Damn straight. We musta hit the Shale Express a dozen times back in the day. Ah, that caper never got old."

"Almost got us killed when they smartened up and started usin' outriders to chase us."

"Never was a man of 'em could keep up with you on a Vulture, Jimmy. Just added to the fun. How the hell you got a job as Marshal after all that I'll never know."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Anchorman Vermillion said on the news above, "each night we bring you the news in the most fair and balanced manner possible. (Marie: "Still bullshit!") But tonight, I have a commentary. Some have asked me what the difference is between our leader, Emperor Mengsk, and the traitor Jim Raynor. They point out that Mengsk rebelled against the government of his youth, and came to power through the use of violence and subversion. Why is it wrong for Jim Raynor to rebel in similar fashion? There _is _a difference. When Emperor Mengsk began his revolution, there was no threat hanging over humanity. James Raynor is waging his revolution while we are at war with _two _alien races. James Raynor, have you no conscience? Shouldn't you fall in line, putting your petty complaints aside as we struggle for humanity's very survival against this alien menace?"

"Everyone's a critic…"

**Bridge – Six Minutes Later**

"How's it goin', Matt?"

"I've been looking for an encryption expert so we can access the Adjutant we recovered. No luck so far."

"Colonel Orlan at Dead Man's Port can crack _anything_. Haven't been back there in a while. Say, didn't you end up gettin' married last time we were there?"

Shion and Mai's heads spun to listen in so fast that the cartilage in their necks popped.

"I told you before: if I knew what the prize was, I never would've joined that card game."

Shion: "Oh…"

Mai: "My…"

"There's just somethin' about a lovers' reunion that chokes me up" Jim joked.

Matt growled. The girls started snickering.

"Boss has _got _to hear _this_…" Shion whispered. She and Mai managed to sneak off the bridge without catching Matt's attention. Five minutes later, the cafeteria rang with the raucous laughter of Teana and Marie.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Dead Man's Port**

"Dead Man's Port… It's risky just waiting here with all these mercenaries around. Colonel Orlan's sure taking his time decrypting that Adjutant for us."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' a bad feelin' about this."

"_Incoming transmission._"

A woman appeared on the screen, with dyed-pink hair and a cybernetic right eye. Matt quickly ducked to the side before she could see him.

"_James. Orlan decrypted your Adjutant, but he's planning to sell it to the Dominion. Must have been something exciting in there! He wants me to keep you off his back until Mengsk's boys arrive._"

"That's nice, Mira, but why are you tellin' me all this?"

"_Because I like you and Matthew better than him, of course! Match Orlan's offer, and I'll help you take him out instead. He's paying in minerals, so I'll give you the same deal._"

"Done. Always a pleasure, Mira."

"_Don't take too long, now. If Orlan comes up with the goods first, I'll have to side with him. Oh and, um, say hello to Matthew for me; ask him why he never calls._"

Teana, Shion, and Marie burst into giggles. "Sure thing… Mrs. Horner" Teana said with a grin. Matt glared at her. Mira ended the channel, and the screen showed Orlan's base and the surrounding area.

"It's gonna be hard to get minerals down there. We'll have to find salvage if we're going to hire Mira before Orlan does. Think she'll help Orlan, sir?"

"She's a mercenary. She'll help whoever pays the most."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Alright, folks! We got a deal with Mira Han! Now let's get to work and get that Adjutant back!"

"_Pirates have been stripping down ships here for years_" Matt said. "_It should be pretty easy to collect enough scrap to pay Mira off._"

The SCVs immediately got to work in the mineral fields and Vespene geyser, as the marines, medic, and Ahsoka got to work gathering nearby resources. The team moved north, encountering a fireteam of Orlan's men; the Raider marines caught them by surprise and gunned them down before they could get off a single shot. There was an industrial shredder nearby, with a massive store of salvageable resources that were quickly sent back to base. After about a minute, an old Seagull dropship flew in, dropping off four hover-bikes.

"_I left a little present out here for you and Matthew_" Mira radioed. "_I never got to give it to him last time you boys were here._"

"Damn, Jimmy" Tychus said. "Are those Vulture bikes?"

"Good eye, Tychus. We can use 'em to lay mines around our base to hold off Orlan."

A squad of Orlan's men attacked from the south, and Teana & the Vultures moved to head them off; the hover-bikes' frag grenade launchers shredded the enemy marines, with Teana using her Device's pistol form (even bulky Koprulu-Terran armor couldn't stand up to .45 SAP-HE rounds) to deal with the lone leftover. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and the marines & medic moved north to find a small enemy base defended by a squad of Orlan's marines. Ahsoka used her lightsabers to kill all but four of them, who were quickly gunned down by the Raider marines.

A pair of SCVs moved south from the base, clearing away a rubble pile and finding an old Protoss artifact. Ahsoka's squad moved west and found another one, along with more usable salvage, and then continued west, Ahsoka carving through a few more merc-marines while the others flagged some valuable resources. Back at base, a larger force of Orlan's men attacked; one of the Vultures went up in a ball of fire and shrapnel as it took one too many bullets to its important parts. In response, Teana switched her Device to Mirage Rifle burst-fire mode, and started picking off enemy soldiers in rapid succession. The remaining Vultures added their frag grenades to the cause, quickly finishing the enemy off, and an SCV came over to repair them. From above, several drop pods came down, depositing a few ODSTs, two 'Devil Dogs' Firebats, and two 'Hammer Securities' Marauders.

Ahsoka led her group back to base, linking up with Teana and the Vultures. They hunkered down for a few minutes as marines and another medic suited up in and emerged from the barracks. Once the force was built up, they all (with the exception of three marines and two Vultures remaining as base defense) moved south. Another of Orlan's small expansion centers was there, guarded by a squad of his mercenary marines along with a Vulture. The Raider Vultures focused fire on the mercenary one, their frag grenades blowing it to scrap quickly. Meanwhile, Teana and Ahsoka rushed in amongst the enemy soldiers, using Mirage Shotgun and lightsabers to cut them down and sow panic & disorder, leaving them easy pickings for the Raider marines. Once that was done, some det-charges brought down the enemy base, freeing up the mineral fields and a shredder surrounded by valuable resources.

The Raider base's command center lifted off and flew south, touching down at this new real estate and disgorging its SCVs to harvest the minerals here. A pair of Siege Breakers was dropped in, taking defensive position around the base, while two Missile Turrets were constructed as well, and most of the guards at the north base moved down to the south one. The attack force, meanwhile, headed west, finding a third enemy expansion center just east of Mira's base guarded by two Vultures and a handful of marines. Ahsoka quickly took the enemy hover-bikes out, but not before they managed to kill a pair of Raider marines. Teana and the ODSTs used their weapons to help the Raider marines finish off the rest of Orlan's men, losing another Raider marine in the process, and the expansion base was demolished, leaving the nearby industrial shredder up for grabs.

Everyone hunkered down as the SCVs worked as quickly as they could to gather minerals. With help from regular deposits from the shredders, the quota was reached mere minutes ahead of Orlan.

"Alright, Mira," Raynor said, "we both know you're rippin' me off, but I'm gonna hire you anyway."

"_My forces are yours, Jim_" Mira replied_. _"_I'm so glad I get to side with you and Matthew!_"

"_Oh, you scheming little bitch!_" Orlan radioed. "_I'll show you what happens to double-dealing backstabbers!_"

"Hypocrite…" Ahsoka muttered.

The Raider buildings at the first base's location relocated to the new one just outside Mira's. There was already a formidable fighting force of Goliaths, Diamondbacks, and Siege Tanks in Mira's base, along with plenty of marines, but it was decided to beef the attack force up even more before assaulting Orlan's base to the north. Everyone took defensive positions in and around the base while the auto-factories went to work.

Finally, a massive force of Diamondbacks, Siege Tanks, Goliaths, Vultures, and foot-soldiers moved north. As they approached the entrance to Orlan's base, a flight of Shortswords from the _Starshot_ performed an airstrike, bombs wreaking havoc amongst the enemy armor and soldiers. The attack force moved in, Diamondbacks leading the way and destroying wounded Goliaths and Siege Tanks.

"_I got a little present headed your way…_"

"_Ground forces, this is Commander Horner! There's a tactical nuke coming in! Get away from the impact zone!_"

Everyone immediately doubled back, as the missile became visible high in the sky. Less than 20 seconds after they got to safety, the 3.5-kiloton warhead impacted and detonated. As soon as the dust had settled and the ground had cooled enough to move across, the attack force advanced again. Long-range scans showed two very big problems, however: a Planetary Fortress Cannon atop Orlan's command center, and an old _Behemoth_-class battlecruiser.

"How do we get through _that_?" Teana wondered.

In response, two starships descended into the area, main guns charged and ready. First, the _Starshot_ fired its particle-beam cannon, piercing through Orlan's old battlecruiser, which began to plummet in flames. Then, the _Hyperion_ fired its fusion cannon at Orlan's base, obliterating the cannon on top and dealing significant damage to the rest of the structure. Both ships then opened fire with their guns, raining hell down on Orlan's army. After less than 10 seconds of this, they got a transmission.

"_Alright, alright!_" Orlan said. "_I surrender! Just take your damn Adjutant already!_"

"I oughta do the galaxy a favor and put you down, Orlan" Raynor said. "It's too bad I might need to hire you someday. Mira, do me a favor: keep him on ice."

"_You got it, Raynor_" Mira replied. "_I will keep the snake safe & sound for you. I will even do it for free!_"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Laboratory**

"Well, ol' girl, we dug you up on Tarsonis. Were you online during the Zerg attack? You remember anythin' about Arcturus Mengsk bein' involved?"

"_Mengsk, Arcturus. Ex-Confederate officer. Civilian Prospector. Founder and leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status: Criminal. Accessing intercepted transmission 0081 to 0086 Alpha._"

"_This is Duke. The emitters are secured and online._"

"_Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?_"

"_I did, Lieutenant._"

"_What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane._"

"_She's right, man. Think this through_."

"_I _have _thought it through. Believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out._"

*static*

"_I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or _anyone! _I will _rule _this sector, or see it _burnt to ashes _around me!_"

"Holy… I can't believe it! We can nail Mengsk to the wall with this!"

_**Hyperion **_**Armory – 15 Minutes Later**

"Those goofy mercs are still usin' Vultures; can ya believe it? Damn things are death traps even when you ain't got people shootin' at ya."

"Careful now, Swann. My old Vulture saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you trash-talk a classic piece of engineering like that."

"Classic? I suppose you could call 'em that. 'Course, most folks like a bike that don't explode on 'em when the repeller seals freeze up, or the fuel cells start leakin' radioactive waste, but hey, who cares if it's a classic, right?"

"No one likes a smartass, Swann."

**Cantina – Eight Minutes**

"I gotta know" Tychus said. "Just what was it went down between you and Mengsk? Seems you boys were tight once."

"I used to think Mengsk'd be a force for change. I fought alongside him right up until Tarsonis. That's where he crossed the line by usin' Zerg to murder the whole planet. He left Kerrigan there to die 'cause she called him out on it. Turned out he was just as rotten as the Confederacy."

"Damn. You sure know how to pick your friends, Jimmy."

Up on screen, UNN was interviewing Mengsk.

"Emperor, much has been written in regards to the tragic fall of Tarsonis. Tilosky's investigative documentary 'Imperial Dawn' even claims that you brought down the Confederate system by assuring Tarsonis' fall."

"I've heard these conspiracy theories before. But the fact remains the Zerg invaded Tarsonis _en masse_, and no force in the universe could have stopped their onslaught. It was a very… terrible day."

"Tilosky's film highlights the seeming… convenience of the aliens annihilating a corrupt government that you yourself spend a lifetime trying to overthrow."

"Millions died that day, and you speak to me of convenience? Yes, I strove against the evils of the Old Confederacy, but never with the object of personal gain! When I was called upon to take up the heavy burden of leadership, I did so only to ensure our continuing survival as a species."

"Striking words from the Emperor himself. Up next: Zerglings allergic to lemon juice – old wives' tale, or new super-weapon in the fight for humanity?"

Jim shook his head and made his way to the bridge, walking up to the starchart.

"We need to find a way to broadcast the records we found from the Adjutant" Matt said. "Mira Han gave us a tip that might help. The Dominion is unveiling a new war machine called the 'Odin' on Korhal. If we hijack the Odin, we can use it to gain access to the UNN studios and broadcast the records of Mengsk's war crimes. The Odin is currently in the testing facility on Valhalla."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Low orbit over Valhalla**

"Our team's in position" Matt reported, noting the position of Tychus, Teana, Marie, an Mgalekgolo pair, and several Sangheili. "We're ready to steal the Odin. Are you absolutely sure about this, sir?"

"Yep. Tychus is definitely our best man for this kinda job. He does get a little excited in combat; we're gonna need to keep up with him once the fightin' starts."

"If he can actually commandeer the Odin, it's vital that we take out all of the Dominion bases in the area. Hopefully we can block off all transmissions long enough for him to do that. We can't risk word of this getting back to Korhal."

"How much do we know about this 'Odin'?"

"It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front-line combat. Very powerful."

"Great. Even Tychus can't wreck it, then."

At the base's main entrance, Marie's det-charges blew away the sealed door. Tychus, heavy machinegun in hand, led the charge.

**-**_**Break**_**-**

"This ain't a stealth mission anymore, boys & gals! Bring it loud and fast!"

The Elites quickly mowed down the inferior-trained Dominion marines, and then followed Tychus and the Gamma girls through the halls. More Dominion forces and a pair of auto-turrets up ahead fell to Tychus' gun.

"You boys ain't keepin' _me _from that monster!"

In the next room, a team of Dominion marines backed by a Firebat guarded the Odin. Tychus took down the red-armored fire-thrower, while Teana and Marie effortlessly killed the marines. Tychus walked up to the magnificent machine of malice and engaged its assembly.

"Hot damn! I can't wait to get inside that thing and tear this place up!"

As soon as it was done, Tychus ran up and climbed inside. The mighty machine rose to life and walked out of its cradle.

"Hold your position, Tychus" Raynor ordered. "Let us get a support force up there to cover you!"

Tychus walked out and blew away the door ahead.

"_Now that's what I'm talkin' about!_"

"Damnit, Tychus! Stand down! Can you hear me?-!"

"_He's got it stuck on transmit, sir_" Horner replied. "_He can't hear us at all. Defenses are coming online at the Dominion bases._" 

"Wonderful. Get our base set up ASAP. We'll just have to follow him in and hope he doesn't get too crazy. …Ah, who am I kiddin'…?"

Up ahead, a command center, barracks, and factory landed next to a mineral field, and the SCVs came out and went to work. Four marines manned the eastern bunker and booted up its auto-turret.

"_Sir, I'm picking up two Dominion capital ships on an intercept course with the Odin._"

"_Hey, hotshot!_" Swann said. "_You want these Wraith fighters now? They'll take down a battlecruiser easy. You can build more at the starport any time. Oh, and I fixed these Sabres up with some Wraith-style cloakin' devices; I'm gonna see if the _Starshot_can equip the rest of 'em._"

The two Dominion light cruisers suddenly lurched as anti-ship missile explosions detonated amongst their rear thrusters, courtesy of a flight of Wraiths and Sabres. A few more barrages took the disoriented vessels down, crashing to the ground below in pieces.

"_So what's the plan now, Jimmy?_" Tychus asked. "_Trash them bases, right? …Uh, Jimmy? Pardner? Can ya hear me? …Well, if you ain't gonna tell me not to have a little fun, I'm gonna have a little fun! Here I go!_"

The Odin advanced, escorted by the fighters and followed by a pair of SCVs to keep it in shape. Up ahead, four Dominion marines were literally blown to bits by the Odin's arm cannons. The fighters cloaked and flew ahead, taking out several Firebats and Marauders while the Odin moved to blowing up buildings and hapless marines, the fighters joining Tychus in this as soon as the enemy ground forces were dead, wiping out the base. Meanwhile, back at Raider base, two siege tanks bolstered the eastern defenses.

"_Sweet. You just keep me repaired, Jimmy. I'll win this whole war for ya!_"

"_Does he always talk this much, sir?_"

"Yep, once you get him in a fight he never shuts up."

"_Well, now that that's done with, I'm gonna take me a little break._"

Two Siege Breakers were called in to further fortify the base's eastern defense.

"_I can't wait no longer! Here it comes!_"

The fighters cloaked and flew ahead, destroying an enemy bunker and raining death on the enemy Banshees and Marauders, while Tychus used the Odin to obliterate anything else. The fighters took down an approaching Dominion frigate, and then focused their attention on the enemy barracks.

"_Ok. Flashy red button, what do you do?_"

Two massive artillery cannons folded up from the Odin's back, and they & the arm cannons commenced a withering barrage that destroyed another barracks. Two Wraith fighters joined the assault team, and they proceeded to wipe out the rest of the enemy base. One of the three escort SCVs broke off to assemble a second command center where the Dominion one had been.

"_Reckon you boys'll need some time to catch up_" the Odin came to a stop. "_Good ol' Tychus be right here takin' it easy. Just wake me up when you're ready. I reckon a small nuke oughta do it._"

A pack of enemy Vulture bikes rode in from up ahead, but the Wraiths and Sabres took them out easy. Two Wraiths fresh from the main base's starport moved to provide defense to the new base. The Odin started to move again.

"_C'mon, Jimmy! We got heads to break!_"

As they moved to the next base, Diamondbacks, Vikings, Vultures, and Reapers came to meet them, only to fall to the fighters' guns & missiles and the Odin's arm cannons. Another Dominion battlecruiser was destroyed, and the Odin wrought havoc amongst the enemy structures and ground forces. One Wraith was shot down by a Dominion SAM launcher, but two more from the main base took its place.

"_Time to kick ass and chew bubblegum!_"

"_Three bases down_" Horner said. "_Maybe the convict has his uses after all._"

"_You reckon those Dominion boys'll put up a fight this time? I ain't barely broke a sweat._"

The Odin and its 22-fighter escort moved south, and encountered a massive ship.

DOMINION _LOKI_-CLASS BATTLESHIP – 2,200 METERS

The battleship may have been powerful, but against 22 sets of missiles it was scrap metal within less than half a minute.

"_Here we go! I'm hittin' my stride now!_"

The Odin and its escorts advanced, taking out more enemy units including a Dominion destroyer (which took out a Wraith and a Sabre before it went down). The base soon fell. Vikings from the south caused some trouble, shooting down two more Wraiths before being brought down.

"_Now that was fun! Don't worry, old buddy, I'll give you some time to catch up. …Well I'll be. Those Dominion eggheads thought of everything. Pardon me a moment._"

After about a minute, the Odin began to advance again, with the fighter escort moving ahead and shooting down two battlecruisers at the cost of three fighters. The Odin caught up and blew away a few bunkers and several marines, and the attack force then proceeded to steamroll over everything in their path. Two more battlecruisers fell, and the Odin's artillery cannons took out several structures.

"_Hello there. Now how'd I miss this button with a skull on it?_"

A four-kiloton warhead launched from the Odin.

"_Oh, baby, you're in for a _world_of pain._"

The tactical nuke obliterated what was left of the enemy base.

"_Excellent!_" Matt said. "_With the Odin secured, we can hit the UNN complex on Korhal and make our broadcast._"

"_Hey, can ya hear me, Captain? Maybe next time you'll trust ol' Tychus with a little bit o' mayhem._"

"Heh. That's about all I'd trust you with, Tychus."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Well… you fought real good out there, Tychus. Your time in the freezer didn't dull your edges none."

"Well, fear and violence always did bring out the best in me."

"Have to admit, we always did make a good team."

"Yeah… well, that was until I went to prison, and you went legit."

"Right. So how does the Odin rate as a fighting machine?"

"Brother… it is the single greatest creation in the history of mankind. Stridin' around and dispensin' righteous fury… just about brought a tear to my eye. Heh. You just let me know when I can take it out for another spin."

"You'll get your chance soon enough, ol' buddy. Don't you worry."

"This is Kate Lockwell reporting from UNN Headquarters on Korhal. Let's go to Donny Vermillion on special assignment."

"Kate, I'm very pleased to be talking to General Horace Warfield. General, I understand that Dominion Forces will soon be showing off their newest weapon, the Odin war machine?"

"That's correct, Donny. We'll show the Odin on the streets of Korhal itself, with full coverage from your fine network."

"General, Kate Lockwell here. I've heard rumblings about some sort of logistics trouble with the Odin's debut?"

"It's true, Kate. The Odin was delayed in shipping, and we briefly lost communication with the production facility. But it arrived safely, so we can go ahead with the unveiling."

"You heard it here first: the Dominion unveiling new weapons of destruction on the streets of Korhal!"

"Your boy Horner is actually pullin' this off" Tychus said. "Gotta say, I'm mighty impressed."

Jim headed down to the armory, greeting a trio of Erohn's Elites as he went.

"So Swann, what're the chances we can build somethin' like that Odin?"

"You nuts? No way we got the facilities for mass-producin' hardware on that scale."

"And here I was thinkin' you could build anything, Swann."

"Cute. Alright – forget the scale! I'm gonna figure it out, don't you worry. An' I'll come up with somethin' a damn sight more practical than that show-piece. You see if I don't."

Jim headed up to the bridge.

"We have our Odin," Matt said, "now we can use it to spearhead our take-over of the UNN studios on Korhal. Once the Odin has taken out their defenses, we'll broadcast our evidence against Mengsk. Figure they'll throw everything they have at us. They'll be talking about this one for years."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Korhal**

The _Hyperion _"hid" in plain sight thanks to a sophisticated dummy signature that fooled the Dominion scanners, while the _Starshot _chose a more conventional cloaking device installed by the Protoss (which didn't so much bend light like traditional cloaking devices as warp space-time itself to hide the craft).

"Our raid on the Valhalla facility hasn't even been reported yet" Matt said, as he, Jim, Tosh, and Teana watched the parade on the bridge screen. "The Dominion has no idea we stole the Odin. I had to call in every favor I had, but I got the Odin on the surface, with Tychus inside."

"Matt, you're a miracle worker" Jim replied. "It must've been a complicated operation."

"You don't even wanna know, sir. I'm not going to let anything keep us from exposing Mengsk."

"So they're still expecting to film it at the UNN Studios later today?"

"That's right, and we won't disappoint them. Seeing as he's the only one with experience, Tychus will pilot the Odin and hit the studio guards with a surprise attack. They'll be confused for several minutes, and won't even know who to attack at first."

"And during the confusion, we'll establish a forward base usin' this command center we 'acquired' earlier. Pretty devious, Matt. I like it."

"If Tychus can inflict enough damage during the sneak attack, making the broadcast should be relatively easy. Keep in mind: we'll only have a few minutes before the Dominion realize that Tychus is in the Odin. Once they figure it out, they'll use everything they've got to stop us."

"Whatever happens, we'll be givin' Mengsk one hell of a broadcast. Let's do this."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Korhal**

**Imperial Plaza**

"_I'm in the Dominion security network_" Matt reported. "_Bringing up their locations now._"

Dominion military base locations were uploaded to Tychus' TACMAP.

"Alright, Tychus. Do your thing."

"_Thought you'd never ask._"

The Odin, surrounded by cheering people and a squad of marines with two Hellions, sprang to life and started blasting the military surrounding it, sending civilians scurrying and obliterating the military escort before they knew what was happening.

"_Odin has gone rogue! Repeat: Odin has gone rogue! Take it down!_"

"_Attention, rogue pilot! This is General Warfield of Dominion command. You are ordered to stand down or face immediate termination._"

As a Sangheili stealth team infiltrated a science facility in the southeast, finding some very interesting data, the Odin headed for the base to its northeast. Once it destroyed one bunker, killing the marines inside it, the others opened fire, but their anti-personnel assault rifle rounds did nothing to the Odin's super-thick armor, as the titan began systematically tearing the northeast base apart.

"_An alert's gone out_" Matt said. "_It won't be long before they shut me out of their system._"

"_Don't rush me, kid_" Tychus replied. "_Can't a man take some pleasure in his work?_"

By the time Tychus realized he was running low on time and started heading for the southwest rendezvous point, the Odin had obliterated almost the entire northeast base, including all its missile turrets and unit-production facilities. The massive machine reached the southwestern field just as the command center flew in and set down.

"_The Dominion's switched to a secure channel_" Matt said. "_I can't track their positions anymore. But I have gained access to the UNN network. We'll need troops to stay close to one of the broadcast towers long enough to get our message out. For our broadcast to reach all of Dominion space, we'll need to control each broadcast tower long enough to upload the data._"

"You can bet Mengsk'll have somethin' to say about that" Raynor replied. "Let's get movin'."

At the Raider base, SCVs got to work repairing the minor damage to the Odin. A UNSC Albatross flew in, carrying a rather large mecha.

"_Hardware inbound_" Swann radioed. "_These Thors are smaller than the Odin, but they handle better – and they still hit hard. Enjoy!_"

Two siege tanks rolled out from the factory, taking defensive position near the mercenary compound. An engineering bay was erected, and several marines and medics were brought in. A third siege tank rolled out and switched to Siege Mode, while the barracks continued to churn out marines. A squad of Dominion marines attacked from the east, but a single mortar shell from the Odin blew them all away. Marie, Kaede, and Mai waited for their chance to work, ensuring that the Gauss Warthog they'd brought with them was in top shape. A handful of upgraded Goliaths strode out from the factory one by one, as a couple more probing attacks were blown to bits by the Siege Tanks and the Thor.

Soon, the Odin headed north and then northeast, accompanied by 13 marines, four Marauders, six Goliaths, the Gauss Hog (Marie driving, Mai shotgun, Kaede on the big gun), a Chaingun Warthog, a pair of SCVs, and four medics. The small Dominion mining base north of them was almost totally wiped out by an artillery barrage from the Odin, with the Goliaths moving in and mopping up the few disoriented survivors.

"_This mighty steel giant stands as a testimony to the skill and determination of our Dominion engineers and scientists. Human tenacity and ingenuity have come together to forge the final answer to the Zerg threat!_"

The attack force moved north, and a Chaingun Warthog joined them. The base guarding the northern tower had multiple Wraiths and Banshees (the Terran type, obviously, not the same-named Sangheili vehicles) as well as a few of the newer Vikings. An opening anti-air missile barrage from the Goliaths and the Odin cut their numbers in half at the outset, and then the attack force moved in _en masse_, Marauders and marines taking out defensive structures and the relatively few foot-soldiers present while the Goliaths, Warthogs, and Odin focused on the air units. Although six Raider marines fell, and a couple Goliaths took moderately heavy damage, the area was soon cleared. One of the more tech-savvy marines then made his way to the tower

"_Security breach at one of the towers!_" Gen. Warfield reported. "_Strike-Team Alpha, engage! Stop them!_"

The tech-marine worked diligently as the Odin and the Warthogs decimated the approaching enemy forces, Kaede firing a single well-placed gauss shot that took out two Hellions at once along with any Dominion marine too close to either of the vehicles when they were hit. An SCV started assembling a command center near the mineral fields to the north, and four more Marauders and two Devil Dogs joined the assault team. The Odin's artillery guns wiped out an approaching tank column. Soon, the upload was done, and the assault force headed east.

"First transmission uploaded" Raynor said. "Even Mengsk won't be able to wiggle out of this one."

"Incoming Transmission" the Adjutant reported.

"_There's only one man arrogant enough to think he can get away with this… Raynor!_"

"Ha! Just for once, Arcturus, this really _is _all about you. I hope you enjoy our show."

"_I knew it. Warfield! Get your men down there. I want Raynor's head, you understand?-! Him and all his terrorist friends!_"

The assault force continued east past the bunkers they'd just obliterated, being reinforced by new arrivals at regular intervals as they attacked the previously-battered northeast base. Thanks to the Odin's earlier devastation, there was hardly anything left to fight back at them, and they made it to the broadcast tower without casualties.

"_They're attacking a tower! Strike-Team Bravo, take 'em out!_"

As the computer tech got to work, a pack of Dominion Hellions attacked from the southeast. A barrage from the Odin destroyed most of them within a few seconds, while the Gauss 'Hog took care of the rest. A flight of Dominion Vikings from the west went down in flames thanks to the Goliaths' surface-to-air missiles. Soon, the data was successfully uploaded.

"_We're almost done transmitting Mengsk's dirty little secret to the Dominion_" Matt said.

The strike force, again reinforced and repaired, moved southwest, heading for the final tower, the two Warthogs leading the way. Reapers, Hellions, and Vultures guarded the final tower, along with a few Siege Tanks that were immediately singled out for artillery shots by the Odin. The Reapers proved somewhat problematic, destroying three Goliaths before the Raider marines and the Chaingun Warthog brought them all down. Kaede used the M68 Gauss Cannon to scrap Vultures and Hellions left & right, while the Odin swatted a flight of Banshees out of the sky with its AA guns. As the fighting wound down, the tech specialist started his last bit of work.

"_Strike-Team Charlie, get to that tower! Bring down those rebels!_"

A force of tanks and Wraith fighters attacked from the south, but the Odin's guns handled the former while a strike by a flight of Sangheili Seraphs handled the latter. The enemy kept coming in waves which were promptly killed, and the technician finally finished his task. Mengsk's secret was out.

"That's the last one!" Raynor said. "Let's see what the people think of their 'beloved' emperor now!"

"_All transmissions have been sent, sir_" Horner reported. "_Every planet in the Dominion just got a 'UNN special bulletin' about Mengsk._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"-these shocking revelations-"

"-veritable firestorm of anti-Mengsk sentiment-"

"-the Emperor held a news conference earlier today."

"Emperor – how do you respond to these allegations of genocide? Of using Zerg to-"

"I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible!"

"Sir," Kate Lockwell asked, "do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule?"

"Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal!"

"Then how would you characterize _this _statement?" she held up a tape player and pressed 'play'.

"_I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or _anyone_! I will _rule _this sector, or see it _burnt to ashes _around me!_"

The crowd broke into a murmur, and the flashes of cameras filled sight.

"I… I won't STAND for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?-! This interview is OVER!-!"

Jim switched the TV off.

"Y'know, I _love _seein' him squirm, but the Dominion's just gonna spin this like they do everything else."

"Not this time" Matt replied. "Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years; now we've turned it against him. One broadcast, and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles."

Matt handed Jim a cigar, grabbing one for himself as well.

"I guess you're right. Well, it's what we started this whole revolution for in the first place… We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started somethin' here."

"Hearts and minds, man. Just like you always said."

"Y'know, Matt… someday you're gonna end up leadin' this bunch of misfits."

"Oh, no… that's what I keep _you _around for, sir."

They lit their cigars and laughed.

**Few hours later – Cantina**

"Kate Lockwell here, live from Korhal. There's rioting in the streets. Citizens are setting fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the startling revelations from earlier today! Donny, what's the situation where you are?"

"I had a brother on Tarsonis… Jacob… My little brother Jacob was there! Um, I… um…"

"Right. Uh, th-thanks for that, Donny. …Okay. Emperor Mengsk broadcasted a statement earlier today. Unfortunately, UNN satellites were on lockdown at the time. Let's replay a bit of that."

"This evidence has been falsified! The enemies of the Dominion will go to any length to soil my good reputation! These ruthless, slanderous attacks cannot-"

"At that point, the Emperor was shouted down. He's since retreated to his palace and refuses to speak with anyone. In this reporter's opinion, Emperor Mengsk has been revealed as a-"

The signal was cut off. Jim finished his dinner and headed down to the armory.

"Ha-ha! Y'see? Told ya I could build somethin' better than that piece-o'-crap Odin."

"I like that. That's the spirit, brother! Show 'em who's boss!"

"Got some work to do on the chassis still, but I got to thinkin' about upgrades and variants, y'know? They ain't gonna be cheap, cowboy. Big honkin' thing like that never is. But they'll be worth it, you'll see."

Jim headed up to the bridge, finding Tychus.

"So," he asked the big man, "are ya thinkin' about givin' up this life of luxury and becomin' a professional broadcaster?"

"Aw, regular folks just ain't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their gray little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you, ol' buddy. Right to the end."

"I'm glad you're part of all this, Tychus. You did real good today."

As Tychus walked off, Matt walked up.

"Those classified documents that the Sangheili found on Korhal weren't anything special" Jim told him. "Just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar."

"I think this one might be different. The files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked there."

"I assume that doesn't mean firin' 'em. But why would Mengsk wanna kill a whole research staff?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out."

"It does, indeed."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Castanar**

**500 kilometers from orbital research station**

"So what's the scoop on this top-secret death lab?"

"This asteroid is registered as a beryllium storage warehouse, but that must be a cover for the Dominion's bio-lab."

"Let's hope so. We'd look pretty silly comin' all this way for a few tons of beryllium. Did those documents give us any clues as to what the Dominion's cookin' up in there?"

"No, sir, but they did contain some of the facility's security codes, so we may be able to hack into their systems."

"Sounds fun. Well, 'long as we're here, we may as well take a look."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"_Sir, parts of the facility seem to be scan-shielded – our signals are breaking up left and right. Be careful in there._"

"Hey, careful's my middle name…"

"_I thought it was Eugune._"

The stealth Pelican flew in, dropping off Raynor, Teana, Shion, five ODSTs, and two Terran medics.

"Shut it, Matt. Alright, boys & girls, stay frosty! Surprise, surprise… the door's sealed. Nothin' a little breachin' charge won't cure."

The door was blown down, and the team poured in, running into a trio of Dominion marines and a Firebat.

"This facility is strictly off-limi- Raynor?-! Halt, you're under arrest!"

The team responded by gunning down the enemy forces before they could react – Mirage Rifle took down the Firebat while Raynor and the ODSTs killed the three marines.

"Not today, buddy."

The team moved forward, finding a terminal and tapping into the security camera. It showed that up ahead were three Firebats, seven marines, and six auto-turrets that quickly folded up.

"Hm. Fry any rebel you see."

"Looks like we got a reception committee waitin' for us. Adjutant, activate those gun turrets and give 'em a surprise!"

"_System accessed. Decrypting security overrides. System control established._"

"…Well, we got half the guns. Should take some of 'em out, at least."

Raynor activated the right-side turrets, which sprung to life and started shooting, killing two marines right off the bat. Raynor's team rushed in and took advantage of the confusion; Teana and Raynor brought the Firebat down, while Shion and the ODSTs killed the disoriented and wounded marines. They advanced into a lab, and the few scientists there quickly put their hands up. They were no threat. However, there was something of interest here, inside the stasis tanks.

"These creatures… they ain't like any Zerg I've ever seen before. Matt, scan their bio-signatures."

"_Hold on. The signal's weak in there. Wait… Sir – I'm reading both Protoss and Zerg DNA. Were those… things assimilated somehow?_"

"I don't know. But I'm real curious as to what they're doin' inside a Dominion lab."

Suddenly, the two doors sealed shut.

"_Hey, check it out_" a Dominion marine's voice was intercepted on the comm. "_We got that Raynor guy trapped in lab one._"

"_Ha! Nice! Release the Zerg!_"

A large structure in the room opened, and Zerglings ran out. The team opened fire on full-auto, shredding the beasts before they could get close.

"They're comin' from the holding pen! Destroy it; we gotta block 'em out!"

Teana threw an Antlion anti-personnel mine like a Frisbee, and it destroyed the holding pen, killing the few Zerg still inside. Raynor moved up to the sealed door and placed a breaching charge, blasting through and allowing the team to advance.

"Shit! They got out!"

Shion warped in amongst the three Dominion marines, and in a flash of green they fell to the floor in halves. As the team continued on, Teana used her Spartan speed to rush in amongst a few more Dominion marines and use the two orange energy blades of Mirage Longsword to cut them apart, while Raynor and the ODSTs focused fire to bring down a Firebat. Ahead, a group of enemy marines and a Marauder were taken out when the ODSTs threw a barrage of frag grenades, allowing the team to access another console. The next room held three auto-turrets, four scientists, three Marauders, and 18 Dominion marines.

"Looks like we got a few options on this terminal to soften 'em up before we go in."

Jim let loose a horde of Zerglings on the surprised Dominion forces, letting the beasts tear apart most of the enemies before swooping in to pick off the stragglers. There were more creatures in stasis tanks.

"Looks like the same creature was mutated and cloned over and over. Matt, you got any additional info?"

"_Stetmann's been running some tests, sir. He says the specimens' DNA strands have been artificially spliced. Whoever's in charge of this mess did it deliberately._"

It was now that Jim remembered Zeratul's visions and made the horrifying revelation.

"Matt… we gotta blow this place sky-high. No way we can just leave it standing."

"_Well, I'm picking up a strong power signature close to you. There must be a large fusion reactor somewhere near your location in the facility._"

"Perfect. We'll find the reactor, set it to blow, and then we're outta here!"

The team moved on, using a breaching charge to access to a prototype Dominion plasma charge launcher which Jim grabbed. They then moved the other way deeper into the facility, and a Dominion Viking in walker mode appeared in their path. Jim hefted the plasma charge launcher and fired, and the explosive plasma shell hit the Viking's cockpit, vaporizing most of the pilot and knocking the gutted walker over. Up ahead, a Dominion Siege Tank was patrolling; Raynor waited until it turned away, and then blasted the vulnerable rear with another plasma shell, destroying the vehicle. They then found another terminal.

"Oh yeah… siege tanks… Vikings… wait. Some kinda warbot? Looks like I can pick a weapon upgrade and activate it from this console. Here goes…"

The war-droid, armed with anti-personnel napalm, came to life and rolled into the next room. As it started burning through the surprised Dominion marines, Raynor's team followed in its wake, Jim using the plasma-charge launcher to take out a Siege Tank while the ODST carrying a rocket launcher destroyed a pair of Vikings with it. Once the area was clear (with the warbot managing to destroy the last vehicle – a Goliath – just before it succumbed to damage and shut down), the group moved up to another console.

"You readin' me, Matt? I could use some reinforcements down here. They got somethin' big in the next room and I don't think it's friendly."

"_You got it, sir. I only have one dropship available. What do you need?_"

"Send us some Marauders."

"_Yes, sir. Reinforcements inbound._"

The Seagull flew in, dropping off a trio of Marauders to join the assault force. Jim placed another breaching charge on the door ahead, and the team rushed in. A Dominion Ghost almost managed to line up a sniper shot on Teana, only for Shion to Void Prison him before he could fire; Raynor then took him out with a grenade. A Brutalisk was locked up in a stasis field in the center of the room; the team gave it a wide berth as they advanced. The next door was blown down, and the team, entering a large room with an opaque-walled containment device in the center… and full of armed guards.

"_Sir, you're right on top of that power signature. The fusion reactor must be nearby._"

Against a Spartan, a human Dark Templar, ODSTs, Marauders, and Jim Raynor, the Dominion forces stood no chance. Team Raynor found the reactor, and Teana repeated what she'd helped the Master Chief do on the _Pillar of Autumn_. The base darkened, emergency lights coming on. Suddenly, there was a loud thud from the opaque containment vessel in the center of the lab, and then another, as if something was trying to break out. A hand with four large, sharp claws punched through the weakened metal, followed by another, as the thing within ripped its way free. It was huge, with a chitinous dark hide with glowing psionic energy veins, two Hydralisk-like mandibles flanking its lower jaw full of huge teeth, and glowing eyes beneath a spiked head-crest. Raynor, Teana, and Shion went pale with recognition and horror as the Reaver-type Protoss/Zerg Hybrid tore its way through and let out a psionically-enhanced deafening roar.

"…We need to get the fuck out of here" Teana said, her voice trembling faintly with barely-contained terror. "_Now_."

"_Sir, you'll have to be careful_" Matt radioed. "_That place is starting to come apart. All the containment fields are down; who knows what else you'll run into?_"

"Just what I wanted to hear. Thanks for the heads-up. Stay tight on me! Let's move, Raiders!"

As Team Raynor got moving, rushing through the facility as it steadily began to come apart, they fought through a few panicking Dominion soldiers along with a handful of escaped Zerg. Surprisingly, there turned out to be a few captive Tal'darim Protoss aboard the station as well; they were now loose and attacking everything in sight. As they entered a smaller room, they found another experimental weapon.

"Chrono Rift Device? Must be based on alien tech. Mengsk is really playin' with fire here."

They blasted their way through some rubble, and fought their way past a few more Zerglings. They passed the Hybrid, which was trapped between rapidly-failing rubble.

"Ah, Hell! That debris won't hold it for long! Keep moving! Go! GO!"

As soon as they got out of the room, the Hybrid broke free. They came across a terminal.

"Another war-droid! Adjutant, send it against the Hybrid to buy us some time!"

They advanced, fighting through rubble and Dominion marines. Behind them, the war-droid opened fire with its cannons against the beast. Up ahead, Tal'darim and Zerg were fighting. Team Raynor rushed through, killing anything that moved, but one of the Tal'darim Zealots managed to spear his Psi-Blade through an ODST's neck before being brought down; the dead UNSC trooper's comrades grabbed his ID tags and kept running. Behind them, an explosion rang out.

"Hell, that warbot didn't last long. This place is comin' apart fast!"

They busted their way through more debris, Jim using the chrono rift device to stall the Hybrid's advance. They continued on, fighting past Zerg while some Tal'darim Zealots ran in to engage the Hybrid. After a short while, Matt contacted them.

"_Sir, I've lost the Hybrid's signal. It seemed to just disappear._"

"Define 'disappear'."

They fought through a small Zerg infestation. An Ultralisk tried to pursue them, but the Hybrid suddenly busted through a wall, and the large Zerg attacked it instead, giving the team a chance to run. They fought past a last squad of Dominion marines and hijacked a Dominion transport.

"Time we were leavin'! Lift off! Matt, can you hear me? I'm inbound in some big transport the Dominion was nice enough to supply. Don't shoot us down!"

Less than a minute later, the transport shot into the _Hyperion_'s hangar, and the _Hyperion _and the _Starshot _immediately jumped out. Seconds later, the system briefly gained a second star.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

"That thing down there… it was like the Hybrids Zeratul fought."

"Here? But how?"

"Mengsk. It's always Mengsk. The end of the universe is comin', and I shoulda known he'd be behind it!"

"But how did he hybridize Zerg and Protoss? The technology required is way beyond anything humans have developed. He can't be working alone on this…"

**Cantina – 11 minutes later**

"Whatever you found down dere makes me afraid. What was it, mon?"

"Somethin'… monstrous – a Zerg/Protoss hybrid. It must've been a powerful psi for you to feel its scream from all the way up here."

"Searing. Blinding. Like feelin' the sun burnin' your face with your eyes squeezed shut. I never felt a thing like that before. I hope I never do again."

"This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Donny Vermillion remains on sick leave – get better, Donny! Coming up later, we begin a 10-part exposé on corruption in the Dominion government. How high does it go? Tonight, however, I'd like to return to the topic of Tarsonis, and the day it fell. Families ripped apart – literally – when the savage Zerg arrived. Mountains of dead bodies, deserted cities… let's play that clip again."

"_I will _rule _this sector, or see it _burnt to ashes _around m-_"

The transmission was interrupted when a Dominion marine barged into the studio and smashed the camera.

"We finally got ya, Arcturus. Nice to see the media takin' shots at _you _for a change."

Jim headed down the armory.

"What in hell's name did you stir up in that lab, cowboy?"

"Mengsk has taken to playin' God literally now. He made that thing and a whole heap more like it! An' who knows how many other labs he's got out there?"

"Great; like we ain't got enough to handle with the Zerg. Now we got Mengsk breedin' his own damn monsters, too. …So, what next?"

"Well, Tosh says he's got a job for me…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Next Time: New Folsom and Haven


	6. Freedom

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**High orbit over New Folsom**

"Where's Tosh?" he asked Matt. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"He already left the ship" Mat replied. "I thought you-"

An alert sounded suddenly.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission. It's highly encrypted."

"Patch it through."

On screen was a blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman wearing the uniform of a Dominion Ghost, which Jim, Matt, Teana, and Ahsoka were wary upon recognizing.

"_Well, well,_" she said, "_the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk._"

"Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me?" Jim asked.

"_Tosh is lying to you._"

"…Get Tosh on comms" Jim ordered. "I'm sure he's listenin' anyway, encrypted or not."

Tosh's face came up on the screen next to Nova's.

"_We Spectres be the future!_" he said. "_You just couldn't handle it, little girl._"

"_Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree_" Nova said. "_The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom._"

"_Don't listen to her, brother. Help me bust my Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll bring Mengsk down together!_"

"_Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies, using the substances _you_helped him collect. New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them into the galaxy?_"

"_I be helpin' you against Mengsk, and my people will too. She won't even join you._"

"_He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back._"

"_This be de moment of truth. Make your choice._"

Ahsoka put a hand on Jim's shoulder, and made an almost-imperceptible gesture at Nova, along with a telepathic word:

"_Liar_"

"You should have told me what you were really planning, Tosh" Jim said. "But I'll take your word over that of the Dominion's indoctrinated assassin any day. We've come this far together. May as well see it through."

"_You've made a poor choice, Mr. Raynor_" Nova said, and cut the transmission.

"_I knew I could count on you, brotha! Now let's go and bust open New Folsom!_"

**Two minutes in**

"_Uploadin' New Folsom data now. Feast your eyes on this, brotha._"

The screen showed the facility, which was sealed up and crawling with guards.

"They're locked down tight" Teana said. "Nova must have tipped them off."

"We're gonna need an army to break into that place now" Jim said.

"_Even an army couldn't get you in dere. But one man – one Spectre in the right place – can find a way in._"

"Then our progress is all up to you, Tosh. I'll push my boys as hard as I can, but they're gonna need your help to gain ground."

"_Sure. You sit back this time. I'll take the lead and clear the way. Just keep sendin' troops to keep de pressure on, and I'll do the rest._"

"Tosh," Teana said, "I'm sending Shion to assist you. With her Dark Templar powers, she's our best stealther."

"_I will join you as well_" radioed Erohn Kilkar.

"There are two cell blocks containing military prisoners outside the main compound" Matt reported. "If we break those open, we could probably count on help from the inmates. Also, there's a Dominion base right by the prison entrance. Take that out, and the guards will retreat. The prisoners can handle it from there."

"Alright, Tosh. You ready for this?"

"_I been waitin' a _long_time for this. I'm ready._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**New Folsom**

**Just outside the primary prison complex**

The three cloaked figures moved forward quietly, Shion and Erohn armed with two of Tosh's spare silenced rifles, seeing as the bright-beam-shooting Sangheili Type-50 particle-beam rifle and the cannon-volume UNSC SRS99D were not fit for stealth ops. Each of them fired a shot to take out a trio of guards up ahead, and as they neared the entrance Tosh used an attack he called 'Mindblast' to quickly and quietly fry the brains of the half-dozen guards there. As they moved inside, they spotted four troops guarding a detector-class missile turret. The three operatives fired their suppressed rifles, Shion's bullet killing two targets, and then quickly disabled the turret. Ahead, another turret was guarded by two marines and a Crucio tank in Siege Mode. Shion teleported in on top of the tank, used her energy blade to slice open the top, and tossed a grenade in. She warped back to the others just as the blast went off, killing the marines and heavily damaging the missile turret enough to put it out of commission.

"_Hang in there, guys_" Raynor radioed. "_Our forces are movin' in to back you up._"

They continued on, standing atop a platform just outside a turret's detection range, firing AP rounds at vital spots on the tank and bunker below, taking both out. A squad of Raider marines backed by a medic came in, while a Dominion Hellion rolled up and squeezed in between the missile turret and a bunker, opening fire and killing two of the Raiders in the first few seconds. One of the marines fired a few rounds from a grenade launcher at the detector turret, destroying it; this enabled Tosh, Shion, & Kilkar to move in closer and open fire on the Hellion. Even with their help, though, all but three of the Raider marines were killed by the Hellion's flames and the fire from the occupied bunker before the fire-spewing vehicle's driver was killed. Shion then Void-Jumped into the bunker and used her psi-blade to carve the unsuspecting Dominion marines apart, allowing the Raider survivors to fall back a little and catch their breath.

The stealth trio moved ahead, picking off a few Hellions with precision shots to their flame-fuel tanks, and reaching a small Dominion auto-factory that was churning the flamethrower-equipped buggies out. They quickly attached some precisely-placed detonation charges. All the while, Dominion soldiers rushed by, aiming to engage the Raiders attacking from the entrance. The trio took position as the Raiders broke in, using their rifles to even the odds, and then set off the charges, destroying the factory that had been churning out Hellions. Allied drop pods and dropships flew in, and the Raiders began setting up a secondary base. The trio snuck around a detector turret's range while the allied forces kept the Dominion occupied, getting behind a pair of Dominion siege tanks and destroying them.

"_Tosh, your team is nearing the first military cell block now_" Col. Holland reported. "_Releasing the prisoners might get us some allies._"

As the main Raiders/UNSC/Sangheili forces kept the Dominion's attention and killed the Mengsk-loyalists who got too close to the base, Tosh, Shion, & Erohn snuck north. Tosh used a Mindblast to kill a squad of Dominion marines, and Shion used her Void-Jump/grenade trick to take out another siege tank, while Erohn disabled another missile turret.

"_Nice work, guys_" Raynor radioed them. "_Freein' those prisoners will really help us out._"

As a few prisoners commandeered a handful of tanks to assist the Raiders with, the trio returned to the secondary base and restocked on ammo, grenades, and det-charges. They then moved south with a Dominion attack squad, helping to clear the way. An attack wave of Vikings and Warthogs backed up by a Sangheili Wraith and a Diamondback tank captured from the Dominion cleared out the next way, taking out the Dominion Raven that could have made trouble for the stealth trio. The attack force and stealth trio advanced south, carving through resistance, a plasma mortar from the Wraith taking out the next detector turret, allowing Erohn to move forward and destroy a Dominion siege tank while the Wraith and Diamondback took out the enemy factory, while Tosh's Mindblast brain-fried another squad of Dominion marines. They moved west.

"_You're close to the second military cell-block, team_" Matt radioed. "_Feel like making some new friends?_"

"_Don't you worry 'bout us_" Raynor added. "_We'll keep 'em busy while you free the prisoners._"

The trio moved west, reaching a heavily-guarded area with a Dominion Raven patrolling back & forth. Tosh took out a squad of Dominion marines with Mindblast, while Erohn waited for the Raven to pass before sprinting over to one of the two siege tanks, leaping on, ripping the top hatch open, and tossing a grenade down. He ran out and back to the others as the explosive gutted the tank behind him. Tosh then used his sniper rifle to shoot through the canopy of a Dominion Goliath, blowing the pilot's brains out. Finally, Shion pulled off some fancy work, teleporting onto the moving Raven and using her psi-blade to slice its thrusters apart, and then jumping off and landing atop a Dominion marine, knocking him to the ground and stabbing his head with her blade. Erohn destroyed the remaining siege tank with another grenade. The cell doors in this wing all unlocked.

"_Now that those boys are free, we can bust this place wide open. Great job, Tosh!_"

As the prisoners manned a depot of siege tanks nearby, the stealth trio advanced north, killing the stragglers of a Dominion marine group that passed by, and concentrated tank fire took out the enemy barricade up ahead. In the next area, siege tanks, Dominion marines, turrets, and even two Thor mecha awaited ("_Hey, those sons of bitches stole my design!_" Swann complained). Tosh responded by calling in a tactical nuke, the four-kiloton blast obliterating the enemy forces. The attack force then struck the main base ahead in full – the tanks rolled over everything in their path, while Tosh dropped another tac-nuke on the enemy command center. The Raiders lost five tanks to the advance, but the Dominion couldn't even hope to stop the onslaught. New Folsom was now in Raider hands.

"_You just unleashed a nightmare on all of us, Raynor!_" Nova contacted them. "_God help you now._"

The maximum-security containment cell unlocked.

"And de walls come tumblin' down" Tosh said. "Be free, my brothers and sisters! Your new life awaits!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**bridge**

**High orbit over New Folsom**

Several vessels – corvettes, frigates, destroyers, and battlecruisers, all Raider-friendly – circled the planet.

TERRAN _JACOB_-CLASS CORVETTE – 166 METERS

TERRAN _ISAIAH_-CLASS FRIGATE – 366 METERS

TERRAN _EZEKIEL_-CLASS DESTROYER – 440 METERS

"50 years and no-one's escaped from New Folsom," Jim said, "but we broke it open in an afternoon."

"I can hardly believe we pulled it off" Matt said as he walked up to Raynor's side. Tosh suddenly materialized several meters away.

"You guys did good" he said. "Now me and my Spectres'll finish de job. We'll kill Mengsk, and burn his Dominion to de ground."

"Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start" Matt said as he walked over to the star-chart. "This is about building a better tomorrow." He opened the holo-screen, and names & portraits scrolled across it. "Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher, and free thinker that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today."

In response, Tosh threw his knife, embedding it in the table's decorative corner.

"You really dat naïve?" He asked. "Tomorrow dere'll be a new Mengsk… and another one after that. Your great, shining dream o' de future is just an illusion."

Jim frowned and walked over, pulling the butterfly knife free and folding it shut.

"So if it's all so bleak," he said, "why are you here, Tosh? What do you get out of all this?"

"Same thing as you, brotha: revenge. I don't quit 'til Mengsk is dead."

Jim looked down at the folded knife, thinking.

"Vengeance doesn't factor into this" Matt said. "Our revolution's about freedom."

Jim walked up, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"You'll see that better future, Matt." He turned to Tosh. "But it ain't for the likes of us." He handed Tosh his knife, and then walked out of the bridge. Tosh smiled and faded to invisibility, and Matt deactivated the projector.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"I took a big chance with you and your Spectres, Tosh. I hope Nova wasn't right about you…"

"Don't go believin' dat little girl's lies. De Spectre procedure affects everyone differently, but we're all still human. It's our choice whether to become Spectres – not hers, not yours, and not Mengsk's. Choice be de only true freedom anyone gets."

"But can I trust 'em? Can I trust _you_?"

"Don't you worry none. We'll fight for you right to the end. All my brothas and sistas… we owe you _everything_."

Jim accepted this and headed down to the main floor of the cantina, sitting down with Tychus.

"Thought you'd wanna hear" he told his big buddy. "Tosh has officially thrown in with our little revolution. He's gonna lend us his Spectres to help out."

"You sure got a soft spot for wayward psychics, Jimmy. Settin' those freaks loose ain't smart. Ol' Mengsk had 'em locked up for a reason."

"Mengsk locked 'em up 'cause they were just weapons to him. They deserve a shot at livin' their lives outside of a cage, just like anyone else."

He headed to the laboratory, finding Dr. Hanson still at work.

[ERROR: CANNOT LOCATE YOUTUBE VID OF POST-'BREAKOUT' DR. HANSON CONVERSATION, WHICH WAS NOT IN THE ORIGINAL FIC AND SO CAN'T BE TRANSPLANTED HERE]

Jim then headed to the armory.

"That Tosh character gave me the data for buildin' more Spectre gear" Swann said. "You sure we can trust that guy? I heard he was into brainwashin' or somethin'."

"Tosh can only recruit volunteers to become Spectres. That's the deal. He works 'em hard so they won't go off the rails when they get their full Spectre powers. No brainwashing involved."

"Good to know. Wouldn't want any of those freaks runnin' loose causin' trouble… aside from Tosh, that is."

As Jim headed up to the bridge, he found Dr. Hanson waiting for him.

"My people established a new colony on Haven" she said. "It was going well, but now the colony's gone dark. They're not responding on any frequency. We need to get out there and see what the situation is. They might have been exposed to the Zerg virus, and they are on the verge of Protoss space, Jim. I'm worried that something has gone very wrong."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"We're almost to Haven," Matt said, "but there's still been no contact from-"

An alarm suddenly sounded.

"Sir, there's a Protoss fleet holding in orbit! They're disrupting all communications to the surface, and it looks like they're powering up their main weapons!"

"Matt, open a channel to the Protoss. Let's see how diplomatic they're feelin'."

"_En Taro Tassadar_, James Raynor" a female Protoss greeted. "I am Executor Selendis. I served under Artanis four years ago after the fall of Aiur. Remember me?"

"Yes I do, Selendis. Listen – with all due respect, your fleet needs to pull back. The people on Haven are no threat to you."

"Our Observers detected Zerg hive spores infesting the colonists. They must be purified. If you wish to undertake in our stead, we will permit it."

"Jim," Dr. Hanson cut in, "_some _of my people are infested, but you can't let the Protoss just kill them all! If you keep the Protoss at bay, I _know _I can find a cure for the infestation."

"The only cure for Zerg infestation is purification by fire!" Selendis replied. "You know this to be true, James."

"I can cure them, Jim. Believe me!"

"If you choose to resist us, we shall meet in glorious combat. The choice is yours, Raynor. We await your answer."

Jim called Matt and Teana over, and opened a private channel to Urban Holland and Zhal Arum over on the _Starshot_. After much deliberation, they reached their choice.

"I ain't gonna stand by while you wipe out a whole colony, Selendis" Jim said. "Not while there's still a chance we can save 'em."

"Then it shall be an honor to meet you on the field of battle. Your reputation as a commander precedes you. I trust you will live up to it."

The channel with the Protoss closed.

"Thank you, Jim. Thank you _so much_. Whatever's happening on Haven, my people don't deserve to be wiped out. We'll make this right. I'll find a cure."

**Five minutes of preparation later**

"Jim, the Protoss are already closing in on the colony. My people don't stand a chance!"

"We're gonna have to stop that 'Purifier' of theirs before it can wipe the whole place out" Raynor replied. "Ariel, get everyone evacuated to the main base. If the Purifier gets that far… we're _done_. …At least we can count on 'em bein' methodical. They'll stop to burn every settlement along the way."

"_You sure know how to pick a fight, cowboy_" Swann cut in on a channel from the armory. "_I got somethin' that'll help ya. I called in a few favors and got us Viking schematics. Remember, they can change from a jet to a combat walker and back again. Pretty nifty stuff._"

"Jim," Hanson reported, "the Purifier is drawing power from several Protoss Nexuses. Its shields are completely impenetrable; even the _Starshot_'s particle cannon can't break through them as they are now. How can you stop something like that?"

"Easy. We knock out those nexuses first, and then we take down the Purifier. Don't worry, Ariel. We'll stop 'em."

"_We will send dropships to assist on the evacuation,_" Ship-Master Arum said, "_and our warriors will assist you in holding back Lady Selendis'._"

"_Gamma Team, get down there_" Col. Holland ordered. "_We'll stay in high orbit, and as soon as the Purifier's shield is down we'll blast it with the particle beam cannon._"

"You heard 'em, girls!" Teana rallied her team. "Let's move!"

As Teana issued orders, Tosh looked at Gamma Team and chuckled. "Cry havoc, and let slip the girls of war."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Haven's surface**

**Primary Colony Zone 1**

SCVs were hard at work gathering minerals, while three Vikings, two squads of Sangheili, and Gamma Team comprised the current defense. More Vikings were under construction at the starport. Several Terran marines emerged from the two barracks.

"_Some of the colonists didn't make it to our base in time_" Matt reported. "_We should be ready to assist them when the Protoss attack._"

A force of nine marines, two medics, and three Vikings in Walker Mode headed east to attack the Nexus nearest to the Raider base.

"_Sir, the Purifier has arrived and is on the move!_"

The attack force reached the northeast Nexus, which was guarded by Zealots, Stalkers, and Sentries. The Vikings quickly shredded the Sentries before they could erect barriers, while the marines fired upon the Zealots while dodging the Stalkers' blaster-fire. The Vikings shifted fire to the Stalkers, keeping them off the marines while they dealt with the Zealots. One marine fell to a psi-blade through the head, but the rest were kept alive by the medics' medical nanites as Selendis' warriors were all dealt with. Once that was done with, heavy weapons and detonation charges brought the small Nexus down within a couple of minutes.

Meanwhile, a squad of Selendis' Zealots supported by a pair of Stalkers attacked the Raider base from the southwest, and Gamma Team stood in their way. Marie and Kaede were both carrying Sangheili T-33 Fuel-Rod Guns, and used them to scrap the Stalkers and kill a few of the Zealots. Teana and Mai used Mirage Rifle full-auto and an MA5C to chip away at the Zealots' shields and bring a few down, while Shion and Ahsoka used their abilities and energy blades to fight and slay more of the hostile Protoss up-close. Some assistance from one of the Sangheili squads finished them off. The attack force returned to base, linking up with five more Vikings, a Sangheili Spectre, and a UNSC Gauss Warthog. An SCV got to work repairing the damage to the returning Vikings, as more Vikings underwent construction at the starport.

"_Sir, I'm detecting a massive energy spike! The Purifier is about to fire!_"

To the south, the massive Protoss ship hovered over an abandoned settlement. After several seconds, it fired, glassing the area beneath it in seconds.

"_Commander, a pair of Protoss warships is going after the colony ships. Those people don't stand a chance unless we stop them!_"

A flight of nine Vikings and two UNSC Sabres headed to the southwest colony, arriving half a minute before two Protoss _Archon_-class cruisers. The fighters managed to dodge most of the capital ships' point-defense fire and deal enough missile hits to important parts to bring the two vessels down. The colony ship promptly lifted off and flew away, and the Vikings briefly touched down to gather the resources left behind before heading east, joined by four more. A pair of Stalkers attacked the main base from the southeast, but Marie and Kaede blew them away with fuel rod guns.

The attack flight (13 Vikings, two Sabres) approached the southeast Nexus, which was defended by many Stalkers and a Colossus. They hit the massive walker with a barrage of missiles, bringing it down first, and then the Vikings shifted to walker mode and engaged the Stalkers, aided by strafing runs from the Sabres. The Protoss combat mechs were quickly destroyed, though they managed to destroy two of the Vikings before being annihilated. The combat vehicles then focused fire on the Nexus, bringing it down within a couple minutes. They then returned to base, where three more Vikings and another Sabre joined their ranks. The Protoss Purifier soon reached the previously-abandoned settlement, and burned it to the ground.

The flight of 14 Vikings and three Sabres headed south and then west, attacking the final nexus, which was guarded by two Archons, a Void Ray, multiple Zealots on the ground, and a _Khaydar-_class frigate. After shooting down the Void Ray, all vessels started pounding the Nexus with missiles, ignoring the other threats as much as they could so as to take out the last thing standing between them and saving the colony. Three Vikings went down to all the fire being thrown their way, but the mission was completed, as the Nexus went up in a ball of fire. To the east, the Purifier's defenses fizzled out.

"Its shields are down!" Jim radioed the _Starshot_. "Hit it now!"

High up in the sky, the _Starshot _entered the atmosphere, rapidly descending until it was level with the Purifier. The weapon that ran along its spine thrummed with power, and soon the gathering spark of light exploded into a thick purple-white beam that speared straight through the Purifier. Secondary explosions cascaded throughout the Protoss ship, which plummeted to the ground, never to fly again. Across the planet, Protoss ships began to pull back.

"_The Protoss are retreating!_" Dr. Hanson said. "_We've done it!_"

"You are as cunning as I remember, Raynor" Selendis said from the bridge of her flagship, the supercarrier _Purity's Blade_. "I hope you belief in these colonists will be vindicated."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Haven**

_**Hyperion **_**Airlock 36**

"So I guess this is goodbye, doc" Jim said. "I know you got a lotta cleanin' up to do out there."

"We'll manage somehow" Ariel said with a smile. "I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. Those Protoss are bound to be upset."

"Well," Jim replied as he pulled out a cigarette, "me an' the Protoss go way back. I've helped 'em out a few times… Figure they might cut me some slack."

Dr. Hanson walked up to the door, which opened to reveal the peaceful forest outside, but then turned to face Raynor, pulling off her glasses.

"You know… you could always stay here" she said. "Settle down, make a fresh start."

Jim chuckled. "Guys like me don't get second chances, darlin'. We just gotta finish what we begun."

In response, she kissed him on the cheek and then turned and walked away. "You're a good man, Jim Raynor."

The door closed.

"Hmph. I ain't that good."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Artifact-Hunting


	7. Artifacts

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Hyperion**_** Bridge**

Jim Raynor stood at the star-chart, his old buddy Tychus beside him.

"Seems your 'Queen of Blades' figured out who's been payin' us to snatch up all them artifacts" Tychus said. "Moebius' head honcho, Dr. Emil Narud, claims the Zerg are attackin' his main research campus on Tyrador. He can't evacuate his people until all their artifact research is safe."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**High orbit over Tyrador**

The holo-screen showed a fairly good-sized Zerg infestation on the planet below, and a side screen showed a white-haired man.

"_Commander Raynor!_" Dr. Narud said. "_Thank the stars, you've come! You had a sterling reputation as a Marshall many years ago, and I know you'll do your best to help us._"

"Yeah, well that was all a long time ago, Doctor. Looks like you got one heck of a Zerg problem here. Where do you need us?"

"_We're ready to evacuate, but none of the teams I sent to purge the Foundation's data cores have reported back. I need you to destroy those cores before the Queen of Blades finds them and discovers the coordinates of the remaining artifacts. The fate of the entire Sector could hang in the balance._"

The screen suddenly fuzzed with static, and it switched to the Zerg base, showing Kerrigan's arrival.

"Class-12 psi-pattern detected" the Adjutant reported. "Recommend extreme caution."

"…Alright then, doc. Our timetable's shorter than we thought. We gotta move!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

SCVs and a MULE got to work harvesting minerals and constructing a second barracks, while the starport began constructing Vikings.

"Analysis of the Queen of Blades' search pattern complete" the Adjutant announced. "Calculating her ETA to the closest data core now."

"**You can't leave well enough alone, can you, Jim?**" Kerrigan 'said'. "**It was stupid of you to come here.**"

"I don't plan on stayin' long, darlin'," Raynor replied, "but I'll be damned before I let you get a hold of those artifacts."

"_I'm giving you control of our Medevacs, Commander_" Dr. Narud said, as two Medevac Dropships flew in. "_You can use them to transport your men around the city and avoid most of the Zerg._"

The dropships released four marines, who joined the four already at the base in fending off a small attack of Zerglings. Marie used an M19 rocket launcher to kill a pair of Spine Crawlers at the bottom of the base's entrance ramp, and then the two dropships picked up the eight marines and flew southwest. There, they found a roof with three more marines, a Viking, and a Marauder waiting atop it. Everyone opened fire on the data core below, soon dealing enough damage to destroy it. Back at base, more marines came from the barracks, hurrying to Marie's side in preparation for defense.

"That's one down! Keep it movin', boys!"

"**Of course…**" Kerrigan 'said'. "**The Moebius data cores. You won't get the rest of them!**"

"Ah hell, she knows what we're doin'. At least she doesn't know where to find the other cores. We better get to the next one, fast!"

A Nydus Worm popped up to the immediate southwest of the base, and Marie led the base-defense marines to handle it; a few rockets to the face killed the burrowing transport, while the marines' assault rifle fire shredded the Zerglings that came with it. Two more Marauders came out from the barracks, and two more Medevacs from the starport, while an SCV set to assembling an engineering bay. A flight of UNSC Shortswords saw an opening and took it, making a bombing run to kill a Brutalisk to the west. Several War Pigs were called in, and soon six Medevacs were loaded up and following the road north, heading for the next data core. On the way, they rescued a Moebius Goliath and a few Marauders, adding them to their force.

The dropships approached the next data core, flying around Spore Crawlers' fields of detection, and hovered over the area containing the core, rapidly releasing their armed & armored payload. Marie & the marines shredded their way through Zerglings, while the Marauders and Goliath handled Hydralisks. Two marines fell to Hydralisks' projectile spines, but soon the area was clear. Marie worked her magic with some det-packs, and the data core came crashing down in pieces.

"**I've seen through your… Dr. Narud's… pathetic charade**" Kerrigan said. "**I know what the artifacts really are… and they **_**will **_**be mine.**"

"Whatever they are, Kerrigan, I sure as hell ain't lettin' _you _have 'em."

"_That Queen of Blades really is quite a nuisance, isn't she?_" Dr. Narud said.

The attack force returned onto the dropships. At base, two Siege Breakers were called in, setting up in Siege Mode to defend the base, obliterating a Nydus Worm that popped up.

"**You never could recognize a lost cause, could you, Jim? You're even more desperate than I thought. You can't really believe this 'plan' of yours has even a chance of working.**"

Three more dropships loaded up with troops and flew out to join the 'fleet' out in the field, along with a squadron of Vikings. Then, the air forces moved west, the Vikings taking the lead. A landing zone was guarded by Spore Crawlers, so the Vikings dropped down into walker mode and used their guns to shred the organic AA batteries, creating a safe patch for the Medevacs to swoop in and drop off the attack force. The attack group advanced, the Vikings shifting to fighter mode to deal with a pack of Mutalisks. Marie used the DMR she brought along to take out Zerglings and Hydralisks as she moved with the marines, while the Goliath brought up the rear, firing over the soldiers' heads.

Two marines fell to a Mutalisk before it was brought down by the Vikings. The Marauders' guns dealt with Hydralisks and Spine Crawlers easily, with a few Medevacs flying overhead and using their nanite 'heal beams' to patch up the infantry as they advanced. Marie used her rocket launcher's last two warheads to wipe out a Hydralisk pack, as the final data core grew closer and closer. The Vikings, having cleared the skies, shifted to walker mode, and they & the Goliath wiped out what remained of the immediate area's defenders, allowing Marie to rush in and plant det-charges on the data core. A press of a button, and the structure exploded.

"_Confirmed_" Dr. Narud radioed. "_The final data core has been destroyed. We should evacuate immediately._"

"Alright, Doctor" Jim said as mobile buildings and dropships full of personnel made best speed away from the planet and back to the orbiting ships. "You wanna tell me why the Queen of Blades wants those artifacts so damn bad?"

"_She fears their power, just as she fears the Xel'Naga who created them. The Xel'Naga created both the Protoss and the Zerg, Commander. They were the gods of their time._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

Jim snapped up from a nightmare, and his drink bottle rolled off the table. A gloved hand caught it before it could hit the floor and placed it back on the table.

"I've been cleaning up after you a lot lately" Horner said.

"Leave it alone, Matt." He poured another glass and took a drink.

"Same dream?"

"I said _leave it alone._"

"What happened to Kerrigan wasn't your fault."

"Which part? Where she got left behind, or where she murdered eight billion people?"

"…Same old bullshit. You ain't gonna listen."

Matt reached into his pocket and placed an object face-down on the table, and then got up and headed for the door. He turned to Jim.

"Man, do you even see what you're becoming?"

"We are who we choose to be, Matt."

"…When you figure it out, let us know. We're waitin' on ya."

Raynor grabbed the object and turned it face-up. His old Marshal badge. The door slid shut.

**Bridge – 6 Hours Later**

"I been thinkin' 'bout Tyrador," Tychus said as he walked up, "and y'know, there's gotta be a better way to make a fast buck than divin' headlong into an alien invasion."

"If it gets too hairy for ya, just try and think of the money."

"I'm tryin', old buddy. I'm tryin' _real hard_… So, Moebius have got themselves set up again since the Zerg chased 'em outta their old place. They say they've worked out where to find another artifact: lovely little place called Typhon."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"There she is" Tychus said, as the screen showed a reddish planet in orbit around a blue supergiant. "Planet Typhon. Don't look so bad."

"Yep" Matt said. "Sensors indicate…"

An alarm sounded. "What the hell? Aw, crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"The star's core… it's been undergoing silicon fusion for several days. The core is on the verge of the Chandresekhar Limit!"

"Which means?"

"That in only a few hours, that thing's gonna go supernova! There are waves of fire spreading across the planet, too; it's technically still habitable near the artifact, but the firestorm is devouring the forests… and is advancing toward the artifact's location!"

"Fire… Why does it always have to be fire?"

"The good news is we've got a significant cache of supplies planet-side, so we shouldn't need to build supply depots."

"Well, that's somethin'. So where's our artifact?"

"Right there," Tychus said as he changed the view-screen, "smack-dab in the middle of all them Tal'darim Protoss."

"Our mobile structures can relocate, and keep us just ahead of the fire, but we'll need to salvage everything we can't take with us."

"You ain't seriously goin' down there?"

"C'mon, partner! We got _hours _'til that sun explodes!"

"Well, let's grab that artifact and get outta here before your Queen o' Blades shows up lookin' for it. I ain't in the mood to become part of a new nebula."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Tyrador 9**

A flight of four AH/G-24 "Banshee" Tactical-Strike Aircraft made their way east, clearing out a couple of Stalkers with a quick ASM strike.

"_I hope you brought your sunscreen, cowboy._"

"Now ain't the time, Swann."

"_Relax, hotshot. I got somethin' useful for ya: AH/G-24 Banshees. …Yeah, I know, same name as the Sangheili's ground-attack craft, and like them they can blow the shit outta ground forces. But unlike what the Elites got, these babies have cloaking. Gotta love that!_"

The Banshees flew northeast, finding a prime landing zone occupied by a Protoss Power Pylon and two Photon Cannons. The automated defenses began shooting at them, so they immediately opened fire on the pylon, breaking through its shields and shattering the power crystal; they then destroyed the powerless Photon Cannons at their leisure.

"Nice job" Raynor said. "Now let's get our base up & running and get that artifact!"

A command center, a barracks, a factory, and a starport flew in for a landing, joined by a Seagull full of Raider marines and a Pelican carrying 10 ODSTs, Kaede, and a Warthog.

"Incoming transmission" Adjutant reported.

"James Raynor!" shouted the familiar angry voice of the Tal'darim Executor. "We anticipated your arrival! Now you will pay for desecrating our holy relics!"

"Ugh. _Really _startin' to hate these fanatics…"

The Terran Banshees activated their cloaks and flew north, taking out a pylon that powered two photon cannons guarding a Protoss relic. They then flew south a little, taking out a few guards. At base, a fireteam of ODSTs headed east a few hundred meters, gathering a nearby Protoss artifact, while another Terran Banshee emerged from the starport, flying off to join the squadron. A trio of Hellions rolled northeast, taking out the two unpowered photon cannons and snagging another artifact. The cloaked Banshee quintet flew east, finding a small Protoss base.

"_This Tal'darim base is in a good spot for us_" Matt said. "_We just need to clear them out and take possession._"

The Banshees cloaked and wiped out a few northern guards, and then carefully took out two pylons powering a pair of photon cannons, allowing them to wreak havoc, using their air-to-surface missiles to devastate the Tal'darim while their active camouflage hid them from any attempted counterattacks. Once the area was clear, they de-cloaked, and the Raider base's buildings and troops relocated to this new location.

"Our warriors' sacrifice was not in vain!" the Executor said. "We gladly march towards death to ensure your doom!"

A small attack from the north was easily wiped out, seeing as the base's defenses currently encompassed six marines, 10 ODSTs, a Spec-Ops soldier, 10 War Pigs, eight Hellions, 4 Marauders (two of them mercenary), and 8 Terran Banshees. Seven Banshees peeled off and went southwest, clearing out the Tal'darim guarding an artifact, and the Warthog rolled out and grabbed it, bringing it back to the command center. The eight Banshees then headed east, taking out a pylon and then a pair of Stalkers, before returning to base to recharge their cloaks' power.

Next, three Medevacs escorted a force of around 30 soldiers east… and ran into a pair of Archons. The two psionic entities quickly brought down one of the transports, and then sent the foot-soldiers scattering, killing three of them right off the bat. The Banshees flew in to assist, unleashing a constant barrage of air-to-surface missiles that pounded away at the Tal'darim Archons' shields. The ground troops soon rallied and added their own fire to the mix. Even the Archons' super-heavy shielding couldn't hold up for long against all this firepower, and though they managed to kill a Marauder and two more marines, they were soon destroyed, going out in twin bursts of bluish light.

The Hellions, led by the Warthog with Kaede manning the gun, drove up to regroup with the attack force, having already snatched up two Protoss artifacts. A squadron of Vikings joined them, linking up with the Banshees. The flier force then moved southeast towards the next Tal'darim base. The Vikings unleashed a hail of missiles to destroy the Warp Prisms powering the base's Photon Cannons, and the Banshees then cloaked and rushed in, destroying the cannons and the base's Stalkers. With nearly all offense-capable hostiles terminated, they decloaked, while the Vikings flew in and shifted to walker mode. The enemy base was quickly ripped apart, clearing the way for the Raider base and its personnel to relocate to further outpace the advancing firestorm. A Hellion moved east to snatch up another artifact.

The Banshees moved north, destroying a pair of Photon Cannons and then cloaking, bombarding the nearby Tal'darim troops with ASM barrages without fear of reprisal. As they moved in, wreaking havoc, the rest of the attack force followed in their wake, spreading out to clean up stragglers and take out anti-air threats. Kaede fired the Warthog's M41 chaingun at a squad of Tal'darim Zealots, tearing through their shields and armor within seconds. The Vikings, in walker mode, took out a Stalker pack without losses. The Banshees blew a pair of High Templars to bits before they could conjure a Psionic Storm. Finally, the artifact vault was in sight. The Banshees and Marauders began hammering away at it, while everyone else kept the Tal'darim off their backs. A few marines fell, but in less than a minute the vault gave way. A Pelican dropship flew in, using its missiles to destroy a Void Ray, and snatched up the artifact.

"Okay, the artifact's secure!" Jim radioed. "Saddle up, people! We're outta here!"

Buildings and dropships gathered what they could and broke for high orbit, leaving the Tal'darim behind.

"We will pursue you to the ends of the universe, James Raynor" threatened the Tal'darim Executor. "A thousand deaths cannot atone for your wanton sacrilege!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Moebius Rendezvous Point**

Space-time rippled as two ships came out of slipspace and warpspace. The _Hyperion _and _Starshot _drifted through the void, scanners online and waiting for their mysterious clients.

"Sir, we've reached the rendezvous coordinates. No contacts. Looks like the Moebius ship hasn't arrived yet."

Jim said at the star-chart table, his feet up on it. "That's strange… it ain't like them to be late."

Suddenly, three massive vessels – _Behemoth_-class battlecruisers – exited warpspace, led by the TDS _Bucephalus_.

"Sir! Dominion ships warping in! Mengsk's flagship is leading them!"

"Sweet mother o' mercy…" Tychus rumbled.

The _Starshot_'s energy shields snapped to life, the _Hyperion_'s following. The plasma turrets on the _Starshot _began to glow as they came online. Jim Raynor stood up, checking his vintage revolver and making sure that the single bullet was chambered.

"Sir, their shields are still down. I don't like this."

"Matt, pull us alongside and prep docking tubes!" He walked off, heading for the armory.

"Sir, this is not a smart move."

"You wanted your revolution, kid" Tychus said. "Now ya got it."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**TDS **_**Bucephalus**_

**Bridge access corridor Alpha**

Rifle fire pinned the team down, but Teana stepped out, letting her shields take the blows as she tossed a flash-bang and ducked back into cover. The device went off, blinding and disorienting the three armored Dominion marines. Jim Raynor lowered the gold skull-etched visor of his custom black armor and charged in, gunning down the first one. Teana ventilated the skull of the second one, and Tychus shoulder-charged the third into a wall and then executed him.

The door to the bridge suddenly busted down, the crash and the _thump-thump _of armored boots countering the opera coming from the old-time record player. Jim Raynor threw down his rifle and drew his revolver, pointing it at the lone caped figure standing by the viewport and raising his visor.

"Turn around, Arcturus. I want you to see this comin'."

"…You won't find my father here, Commander" said the figure as he turned off the record player, and Jim noticed the dark-blond hair. "I am _Valerian _Mengsk, and I own the Moebius Foundation; through them, I own you as well."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now…"

"Because I can offer you what you've always wanted" he turned to look Jim in the eye. "A chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Lab**

**2 hours later**

"The artifact fragments you've been collecting are of Xel'Naga origin" Valerian had said. "With them, I can construct a device that will reverse the infestation that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades. You're the only man who's been close to her and lived to tell the tale. You know her tactics, you know her strategies – and I know you'd risk everything for this chance to bring her back."

Jim looked at his old picture of Sarah, the smiling redhead in the picture so different from what she was now, and then headed up to the bridge, finding Matt and Tychus there.

"Sir, tell me you're not seriously considering this deal with Valerian."

"Sounds like a golden deal to me, Jimmy. Kerrigan turns human, takes a bullet between the eyes… You can put your past to rest and still make one hell of a payday!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tychus" Jim said.

"Assaulting Char is a suicide mission!" Matt said. "You'd be putting all our lives on the line just to get your girlfriend back!"

"This is bigger than all of us, Matt! It ain't about me. This is the only chance we're ever gonna get. And I'm takin' it."

"So which is it gonna be, Jimmy? We bringin' Kerrigan back… or puttin' her in the ground?"

"Zeratul's prophecy says she needs to live, or else all life in this entire galaxy – hell, maybe the Universe - is doomed. You've both got a lot of prep work to do – get to it!"

"…Wait. What?"

Matt sighed and turned to Tychus as Jim left. "Apparently, there's some sort of malevolent entity called the Dark Voice lurking in voidspace. It was responsible for making the Zerg into killing machines. And now it's planning on using the Zerg to wipe this realm clean. The Zerg Overmind saw this thing coming and created Kerrigan to be independent of the overriding mental command to destroy that the Dark Voice put into the Overmind and its Zerg. Zeratul saw a vision of the future, where Kerrigan was killed. Without her influence, the Zerg fell under the full control of the Dark Voice and his twisted, demonic Protoss/Zerg hybrids. They wiped out every life-form in this galaxy; the Protoss were the last to fall. And then the Dark Voice literally destroyed the Milky Way – extinguished every star. Then he moved on to the next galaxy, and the next, and kept going until everything everywhere was dead."

"Ho-lee _shit… _Guess that means killin' her is ruled out, then. But what's Jimmy gonna do if and when we 'purify' her?"

"I don't know, Tychus. I don't know."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Tonight, top Dominion military analysts are still confused – and relieved – to report that, while attacks do continue throughout the fringe, the main Zerg push into Dominion space seems to have slowed."

"That's wonderful news, Kate. Our boys have really taken the fight to the Zerg!"

"Of course, Donny. But there's also a sense that whatever the Zerg were after… they either got it, or they've given up on it. We may never know."

"You heard it here first."

**Bridge – 15 minutes**

"Sir," Matt said, "I have to question your objectivity on this alliance. It's obviously a trap!"

"I got it covered, Matt. I'm askin' you to trust me."

"We were starting to make real progress against Mengsk. If we go after the Queen of Blades, we're throwing that away!"

"This is bigger than Mengsk! Matt, if we succeed on Char, we'll save billions of lives. _Billions_."

"I didn't sign up for this…"

"You signed up to follow my orders! If you can't do that, then hand over the reins to Colonel Holland and get the hell off my ship!"

"Sir…"

Jim stalked away, almost-literally running into Tychus as he prepared to leave.

"You sure about this?" the big man asked. "You gotta know Mengsk is gunnin' for ya. He'll hit you in a way you'll never see comin'."

"I can handle Mengsk, Tychus."

"Just watch your back, ol' buddy. That's all I'm askin'."

"I said I can handle it! If you don't wanna be a part of this, you can take your 30% and go."

Jim then noticed a transmission waiting for him on the screen nearby. He walked up and hit the button, and Valerian appeared onscreen.

"_Ah, Commander Raynor. I thought we might discuss the expedition to Char. Now-_"

"This is a dangerous game you're playin', kid. What's your stake in all this?"

"_Jim, I think we should-_"

Raynor hit the button to cut off the channel, but after a few seconds re-opened it.

"_I can see why my father wants to kill you._"

"I asked you a question."

"_Everyone wonders if I will be 'as good an emperor' as my father. But I want something more: to prove that I will be a __better __emperor… and a better man._"

"That shouldn't be hard…"

"_If I reform the worst mass-murderer in history, make her human again, teamed with the famous outlaw Jim Raynor, that's all the proof I'll need._"

"So I'm just a cog in your machine."

"_If it gets you what you want, do you care?_"

"…Guess I don't."

"_You're no pawn, Mr. Raynor. In this coming game, you're more of a knight. And I always avoid losing my knights unless absolutely necessary. Now, we have one last piece of the artifact to acquire. Our mutual friends at the Moebius Foundation have located it in the Sigma Quadrant. When this final piece is secured, we can finish our preparations, and then proceed to Char to confront Kerrigan. Good luck, Mr. Raynor. I fear you'll need it._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Sigma Quadrant**

"My Moebius associates have finally tracked down the last piece of the artifact, here in this quadrant. It's on a derelict Xel'Naga mobile naval base, much like the Covenant's _Unyielding Hierophant _mentioned in Ms. Lanstar's records, although a little bigger at around 45 kilometers to the _UH_'s 30."

"Pretty far off the beaten path, Junior."

"The artifact is… here" he highlighted a temple-esque structure on the stern end of the outside platform. "The ship has several rip-field generators which disintegrate everything on a molecular level in a matter of moments. Fortunately, the shields and molecular-enhanced titanium armor on our new _Minotaur_-class battlecruisers should be able to withstand the fields long enough to destroy the generators."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Well… long-range scanners have identified a sizeable Tal'darim force holding in the area."

"We are in way over our heads on this one, Jimmy" Tychus cut in. "Walkin' into rip-fields? I didn't sign up for no suicide mission! We should just take the money and run."

"Gettin' cold feet, Tychus?"

"I lost nine years in prison on account of you. Ain't tossin' what's left of my life away just so you can rescue your little princess, prophecy or not! Remember… you owe me, boy."

"Not enough to quit on somethin' like this! You're relieved. You can sit this one out, Findlay."

"Fine, then. You know where I'll be."

Tychus walked out.

"Adjutant, prep the ship for jump! Let's get this over with." He then turned to Teana. "You ain't quittin' on me, too, are ya?"

Teana smiled. "I'm a Spartan, and a Lanstar. The impossible is what I do for a living. I got your back."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Xel'Naga FTL-Capable Naval Base (SHIP'S NAME UNIDENTIFIABLE)**

"Caution. Anomalous gravity distortion detected."

"There's the first rip-field Valerian talked about."

"The battlecruisers should be able to survive long enough to destroy the generator, but only if they concentrate their fire."

"Why can't we use the _Starshot_'s particle cannon to take them out from range?"

"Something in the field's properties neutralizes particle-beam weapons somehow. We have to rely on the battlecruisers' fusion cannons. The _Starshot _can still use its guns and fighters to help thin the enemy numbers, though."

"_This is Gamma-1 in Sabre Bravo-39. All Sabres and Seraphs are prepped and ready to attack._"

"_This is Weapons Officer Bredford. _Starshot_'s point-defense autoguns are hot and ready to engage enemy flyers. Plasma torpedoes are online and ready to be charged. If we need to we can use the ventral guns for airstrikes against enemy ground-troop concentrations and armor._"

"_Still can't believe their 'destroyer' is larger than and as heavily-armed as our battlecruisers…_" one of the Dominion cruisers' captains muttered. "_I'd hate to see how big and nasty Forerunner battlecruisers were._"

Three _Minotaur_-class battlecruisers worked their way west, taking out a trio of Stalkers up ahead and then flying into the rip-field, their shields holding the destructive force back. A trio of fusion cannon shots destroyed the generator. Several Raider mobile buildings moved in and set down near a mineral field, and the _Starshot _then took position over the base.

"What do you think, sir?" Matt said. "Quick smash-and-grab?"

"We're gonna need more than just three battlecruisers to blast our way through…" Raynor replied.

"_Take your time, Commander_" Valerian said. "_I'd rather do this right, and get the artifact._"

The _Starshot _aimed its autoguns southwest, obliterating a trio of Tal'darim Archons and a pair of High Templars. An SCV went out to gather scattered resources. A second command center was constructed a few hundred meters south of the primary one, and a second starport to the immediate south of the first one. A fourth battlecruiser flew in, and the quartet moved west, taking out a few photon cannons and entering the next rip-field. Suddenly, a transmission came from a stasis field south of the nearby Tal'darim base.

"_En Taro Tassadar_, friend Raynor. The Tal'darim have imprisoned all who oppose them. Release us, and we will gladly fight at your side against them."

"Glad to see some friendly faces out here, boys. We'll have you out as soon as we can."

The Sabres deployed, easily wiping out a small Tal'darim attack force from the west; meanwhile, the four battlecruisers had wiped out most of the Tal'darim base and the second rip-field generator, and were now holding position there. Two more battlecruisers came down to the starport, and the second command center lifted off and flew west, setting down near the mineral fields captured by the battlecruisers.

After some preparation, five battlecruisers gathered at the west base and continued forward, luring the over-aggressive Tal'darim out of the rip-fields, leaving them easy pickings for the starships' guns. The Sabres flew toward a stasis field south of the west base, breaking it open and freeing the Dark Templar within.

"Our thanks, humans. The Tal'darim will pay for their treachery."

A bridge extended to allow the three Nerazim to cross onto the station's main body. They snuck their way into the Tal'darim base north of them, breaking loose three more of their brethren and then destroying the Tal'darim Warp-Gate nearby. They then headed south, then west and north, stealthing their way up to the next rip-field generator and destroying it. Suddenly, on the west-most platform of the station, the artifact was retracted into a sealed vault. A massive Protoss Mothership, wearing the colors and symbols of the Tal'darim, warped in atop it.

"Make peace with your gods, defilers! You will now answer for your crimes!"

"_This mothership scans to be more formidable than the Purifier on Haven, sir_" Matt reported. "_It can cloak its allies, and even place them in temporary sub-dimensional pockets out of harm's way. It's gonna be a bitch to take down._"

Battlecruisers continued to emerge from the starports every few minutes. The Dark Templar took out Tal'darim warp-gates, and then moved over to the Raiders' platform section. 10 battlecruisers moved southwest, destroying another rip-field generator and blowing two Tal'darim cruisers to bits. They returned to base, meeting the _Starshot _and a Dominion _Ezekiel_-class destroyer. The Dark Templar returned to the Tal'darim section and carefully snuck around the patrolling ships, holding position in the north area. A Colossus attacked the base and was destroyed by the Sabres' missiles.

12 battlecruisers moved west, their shields working to hold the rip-field at bay, using their fusion cannons to destroy the generator and two Tal'darim carriers, moving on to then destroy the base around and beneath them. Two more battlecruisers and the _Starshot _flew west to form up with them. A flight of Vikings from one of them freed a trio of Dark Templars on a small platform to the north, who moved out to link up with their brethren. The 15 ships then headed west, firing at the mothership with their main weapons. One battlecruiser was destroyed, carved apart by massive blue lasers, but the sheer barrage of fusion cannon blasts and plasma torpedoes obliterated the mighty vessel.

"Fools! My… spirit returns… to the Xel'Naga…"

"_Finally _we shut him up!" Teana said.

The ships then moved to the artifact vault, easily breaking it open.

"Alright, we're clear. Grab that thing and set a course to rendezvous with Valerian."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**cantina**

"Hey, you boys gotta wake up!" Ensign Kachinsky pounded his fist on the table for emphasis. "Raynor sold us out! I joined this outfit to _fight _the Dominion, not work for 'em!"

"Everybody simmer down!" Swann said. "We trusted the Commander before – we should trust him now!"

"You can't trust that drunk" said a drunk Tychus, still in his armor from before the last mission, staggering over to Swann. "Jim Raynor's nothin' but a spineless coward!"

"You been nothin' but poison since you got on this crate." Swann accused him, and clanked his claw-arm.

"That right?"

Tychus grabbed Swann and hoisted him off the floor by the shirt. "Pathetic. Only person you can trust is yourself. The sooner you peons figure that out-"

"Heard about enough 'a _this_…"

Jim Raynor stood watching the scene, Teana behind and to the right of him. Both looked pissed. Tychus tossed Swann aside onto the table.

"You got 'em all fooled, don't ya Jimmy? But the first sign'a trouble, you'll just duck an' run. It's what you do, ain't it? Me… them… that pretty little girlfriend'a yours…"

Teana stepped forward, but Jim put his arm out in front of her, holding her back. He pulled out his cigarette and threw it at Tychus, who responded by picking up a table and throwing it at him. Jim and Teana dived to either side.

"Stay back, Tia!" Jim said. "I know you can take 'em, but this is _my _fight!"

Tychus charged, and Jim sidestepped, leaving him to bounce off the wall. Tychus, unfazed, went with an axe blow and then a rising swing, both of which were dodged. Tychus reached up and grabbed hold of the jukebox suspended from the ceiling.

"Don't do somethin' you're gonna regret, Tychus."

Tychus ripped free the machine and threw it, but Jim rolled behind him, grabbed the power cable, and jammed it into Tychus' armor, causing it to lock up and Tychus to topple to the ground. Teana almost applauded. Jim dropped the live cable and turned to the crew.

"You think he's right?" he asked them. "That I'm just gonna run on ya?"

"You got us workin' for the Dominion now, Commander" Kachinsky replied, dragging the barely-conscious Swann. "Takin' us back to Char? It's like you're gone already."

"This ain't about the Dominion." He helped Swann to his feet. "Our war's always been about savin' lives. If the Zerg wipe everyone out, it's all been for nothin'. So I'm going back to Char. If you're with me, it's your choice. Just like it's always been." He turned and walked over to Tychus.

"…Now _that's _the Commander I been waitin' on."

He used his foot to turn the still-armor-locked Tychus onto his back, and then stood over him. "I don't wanna have to have this conversation again." He got up and walked away. "And fix my damn jukebox!"

Jim and Teana exited, leaving Tychus stuck on his back.

"Uh… a little help here? …Anybody?"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Bridge**

**Next day**

"You still got a problem with us working alongside Valerian?" Jim asked.

"Mengsk turned out to be a ruthless dictator…" Matt replied, "But that shouldn't automatically condemn his son. I've followed you through Hell and back, sir. I'm not quitting on you now."

"Good man. This truce won't last forever – just long enough to get the job done."

"On a personal note? Nice job with Tychus. That ass-kicking's been a long time coming."

Jim walked over to the comm. station.

"Well, Junior, we got our hands on the final artifact. You can take possession of the whole set at any time."

"_Thank you, Commander, and well-done. You're every bit as resourceful as I've been led to believe. I think the odds are stacking in our favor._"

"You better hope so. Deliverin' this… artifact thing right to Kerrigan's doorstep – we're gonna need all the luck we can get."

"_Rest easy. We'll have the might of the Dominion Navy behind us._"

"Right…"

Jim headed to the cantina, walking over to a now-unarmored Tychus.

"You ready to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"Man, these last few weeks… helpin' you fight the good fight… I finally got a taste what real freedom is. But that's all comin' to an end with you chargin' off like some damn hero – for a cause I couldn't care less about."

"Then what was all that talk earlier about doin' humanity a favor and getting' paid well in the process?"

"Just seems that the closer we get to your Queen o' Blades… well, let's just say things don't always work out the way ya plan, Jimmy."

"I need ya with me on this one, Tychus. Trust me… for old time's sake."

"Alright, alright. I'm with ya."

"That's my boy."

"This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN Studios on Korhal. Troubling news tonight, as crown prince Valerian seems to have gone missing."

"That's right, Donny. Prince Valerian was scheduled to speak at the launch of the Dominion's newest battlecruiser, the _White Star_. But the ceremony had to proceed without the prince when he failed to arrive."

"Official government sources offered no comment."

"Whatever the situation, we here at UNN hope the prince is okay."

"Oh, Junior's doin' just fine" Raynor said. "So far."

Raynor headed up to the bridge, finding Matt and Teana.

"This is it, you guys" he said. "We either free Kerrigan from the Dark Voice's influence, or we all become Zerg chow. One way or another, this whole mess is about to end. You ready?"

"I've come this far with you, sir" Matt replied. "I'm not about to quit now. Besides, you said it yourself: this is bigger than just us."

"Yeah" Teana said. "Let's change history."

"This'll be one for the books, that's for sure. …Adjutant, contact the rest of the fleet – tell 'em it's time. Let's set course for Char!"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: the climactic finale of Book 2('s remake).


	8. Char

This is it. After this, I'll be able to get the story rolling again with Book 22.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**High orbit over Char**

120 Dominion Navy vessels, 25 Raider-loyal ships (including the _Hyperion_), and the _Starshot _gazed upon the ball of fire below them.

"Char. If Hell ever existed, this is it. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms, and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive. But we've planned for all of that."

"You can't plan for the Zerg, General Warfield. They ain't gonna fit into your nice, clean timetable."

"I've led five separate invasions against the swarm, held the line while you and your 'freedom fighters' hid under a rock."

"We're all aware of your victories, General" Valerian interrupted as he walked onto the bridge. "I've invited Commander Raynor here to assist us with any… unforeseen contingencies."

"Well, it sounds like you got it all figured out, Junior."

"I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail. Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step."

He walked over to the projection table and pressed a button… and Arcturus Mengsk appeared on-screen.

"_Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the Navy! Care to explain yourself, boy?_"

"Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act, the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you."

"_I love your gumption, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to-_"

"He ain't alone, Arcturus."

"_**Raynor**__… I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you've got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved… and neither can you._"

"We'll see about that. And when this is over… you an' me got a score to settle."

He reached over and shut off the comm. Valerian laughed.

"Everything I could've hoped for…"

"You're playin' a dangerous game here, kid."

Alarms suddenly sounded.

"Prince Valerian, we have Zerg attack waves incoming!"

"Already?"

Swarms of Mutalisks came up from the planet, and every ship in range opened fire with their point-defense guns. The _Starshot_ and the _Hyperion _activated their vastly-superior shields, effortlessly tanking the Zerg's hits, but the Dominion ships began to take damage, and two battlecruisers accidentally collided when one of their captains panicked.

"Clear the bridge! I've got a battle to win."

"I'll see you boys on the ground."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Groundside Raider/Dominion Base**

Team Raynor and Gamma Team, having been orbital-dropped from the _Starshot_, watched the devastation on the holo-screen, listening to the reports. The _Starshot _hovered 300 meters ahead, shields still holding and ventral guns blazing, a few scorch marks and small hull ruptures marring its surface from the space battle.

"_Teams Bravo, Echo, and Delta have gone dark. Repeat: Alpha has lost contact with all elements-_"

"_On the right, on the right! They're comin' around!_"

"_Where's command? I got no support! I got Zerg comin' outta my ass he-"_

"_We're on fire. Repeat: we've lost all thruster power-_"

"_They're comin' out of the ground!_"

"_Any station this net, any station this net, we need fire support, and we need it now- AAGH!_"

"Damnit!" Jim said. "I told 'em a frontal assault wasn't gonna work! She was playin' with us the whole time!"

"Well, brother," Tychus replied, "we're alive at least. Looks like the few battlegroups that did make it to the surface are scattered all over the place."

"**Do you think death is the worst thing that can happen to you here? **_**Infestation **_**is what's coming for **_**you**_**. Soon, **_**all **_**will serve the Swarm.**"

"She's… tryin' to get in our heads, man! We gotta keep it together!"

"If we're gonna pull this caper off, we need to rally as many survivors as we can."

"_Commander,_" Matt contacted them, "_Dominion battlegroups are still landing all around you, but they're in pretty bad shape and coming under heavy attack from the Zerg._"

"Alright, let's get out there and rescue their sorry asses. We need to pull together a real fightin' force, or we won't have a prayer of stoppin' Kerrigan."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Commander, tactical analysis indicates the Zerg greatly outmatch your current forces" the Adjutant reported.

The two siege tanks at the base blew away a pair of small Zerg attack waves, as Marauders and marines manned the bunkers.

"Matt, keep me updated on those drop-pods as they get to Char. If we can reach enough of them before the Zerg, we might just have a chance of fightin' our way through this."

"_Yes, sir. I'm already tracking an incoming drop-pod. It should be landing close to your position any second._"

"Alright. Let's get out there and find 'em before the Zerg do."

A force of marines, medics, and Marauders led by Marie moved north. They carved through a pack of Zerglings, Marie and her BR55 leading the charge, and soon reached five of Warfield's marines.

"Raynor's Raiders… we sure are glad to see you boys! But where's General Warfield?"

"I'm assuming command here" Raynor replied. "You men fall in with us, and we'll see to findin' your General."

"There's a surface-to-orbit Spore Launcher up ahead" one of the marines pointed north. "We should kill it before it makes things even worse for the fleet."

The group moved north, the marines' assault rifles shredding the Zergling pack guarding the massive spore launcher. Marie attached a few det-packs, and the resulting explosion gutted the organic structure, taking it out of commission. With that done, the group returned south to base.

"**I so love the way you kindle their hope, Jim. By all means, bring them all to my doorstep. Like lambs to the slaughter…**"

"Don't listen to her! Stay focused, and we'll make it out of here together!"

The siege tanks blew away another attack force, as an SCV constructed a second barracks and a missile defense turret, and a few Marauders were dropped in.

The next pod landed to the southeast, and the marines from within started fighting their way towards the Raider base, with Marie's group heading down to meet them halfway. One of the marines fell, taking a Hydralisk spine through the brain, but the rest managed to regroup with the Raider force and follow them back to base. The force moved north to destroy another spore launcher, and then went back to base again. An SCV set up a pair of Psi Disruptors, and another drop-pod landed to the west. The attack group moved in that direction, the Marauders clearing the way of Spine Crawlers. At the pod site, they found three Vultures as well as an auto-factory, all of which followed them back to the base.

Another, larger Zerg force attacked the Raider base from the north. The two Siege Tanks and marine-filled bunker there, soon joined by Marie's group. Firebats emerged from the barracks and lent their fire to the cause, roasting many Zerglings. As soon as the attack was repulsed, Marie's group headed east toward the newly-landed Pod 4. They got there just as a pair of Valerian's Siege Tanks blew away a pack of Hydralisks attacking them. The tanks followed them back to base. Suddenly, though, as they returned to base, a _Minotaur_-class battlecruiser flew overhead, flames spewing from several large rents in its hull, pieces falling off as it quickly lost altitude.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is General Warfield! My ship has taken terrible… terrible damage!_"

In the distance, the once-mighty vessel hit the ground and slid for several hundred meters, shedding parts and squishing quite a few Zerg as it bled off its momentum. Once it came to a stop, survivors piled out and set up defense, as a static-clouded message came over the comm.

"…_is Gen… Warfield. To any Dominion ship in range: my ship is down, and we've sustained heavy losses. We're holding position, but we need support soon._"

"We're on our way, General! Just hold on! …Damn, he can't even hear us. There's too much anti-air for the Longswords to make a bombing run or the dropships to fly in. The only way we're gettin' to Warfield is straight through those Nydus Worms."

"**Some invasion…**"

"We should mobilize everything we've got and try to break through to Warfield."

"**Warfield won't be alive for very much longer. My Zerg will be drawn to his fear and that of his men. There's absolutely nothing you can do.**"

"You're sure talkin' a lot, Kerrigan. Maybe the fear you sense is your own."

For the next several minutes, the barracks and factory churned out more units, building up the attack force. Finally, with multiple Goliaths, Marauders, a few Siege Tanks, a Banshee squadron, and more marines than you could shake a stick at, all led by Raynor, Tychus, Teana, and Marie, they moved south. Two spore cannons were blown to bits by the tanks, and the attack group then moved east, as back at base two more tanks bolstered defense. An Infested Terran base was up ahead; the Banshees began pounding it with ASM strikes, while the tanks shifted to Siege Mode and joined in. The 'artillery' strike wiped out almost the entirety of the base and its defenders, and the rest of the strike force moved in to mop up what was left. A squad of Sangheili, along with three of their T-26 Ghosts, dropped in from a Spirit, led by Zhal Arum, who joined Raynor and the others in leading the attack force.

They went east and then north, the Banshees and Siege Tanks using their rockets and heavy mortars to clear the way. Once the Nydus Worms were within range, the flyers and tanks started pounding them, while everyone else took care of the myriad Zerg in the area that tried to attack them; a pack of Mutalisks going for the Banshees got blown out of the sky by the Goliaths, while Zerglings and Roaches going after the Siege Tanks were cut down by the marines' massed fire. Before long, the three Nydus Worms fell, clearing the way to the battlecruiser's landing zone.

"We've reached the crash site!" Raynor said. "With any luck, Warfield's still alive…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Hundreds of spent shell casings littered the ground. Assault rifles blazed, firing at the charging Zerglings. Warfield's rifle ran out of ammo, so he triggered the bayonet and speared a charging Zergling as it leapt over him. A trio of Mutalisks flew closer, their shots hitting nearby and blowing him off his feet.

"Fall back! We're cut off!"

"Belay that order!" he yelled. "Stand your ground!"

Suddenly a fusillade of Hydralisk spines shot through, killing all the marines except Warfield. The old General was thrown back when the ground beneath him erupted, a Hydralisk surfacing and towering over him, while a second one clawed its way through the barricade. A barrage of spines shot forth, Warfield blocking them with his arm. The nearby Hydralisk struck, and he grabbed its claw, stopping it inches from his face. He then cocked his other arm and threw a left cross that KO'ed the beast. However, the other one pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Its jaws snapped in front of his face, trying and failing to bite through his helmet, and it then raised its claw.

A hypersonic bullet tore through the claw's joint, tearing it off. Another shot, smaller but much faster, punched through the beast's chest, blowing the Hydralisk apart from the chest up. Warfield looked, and saw a black-armored marine with a skull etched into his visor hefting an MX-9 "Zergslayer" rifle, and the smaller red-armored female holding a massive UNSC M99 Stanchion.

"Heard you boys needed some help" the black-armored one said, the visor depolarizing to reveal Jim Raynor. "We came as fast as we could."

A huge blue-armored Terran marine and a white-armored Sangheili leapt down, prying the dead Hydralisk off of Warfield.

"Ain't no time to be lyin' around on the job, General" Tychus said.

Jim held out his hand to the General, who laughed.

"You magnificent son of a bitch! You're about the last person I expected to see."

"Uh, folks, I hate to interrupt, but, uh… the natives are gettin' restless!"

The ground began to shake, and in the distance a horde of Zerglings came charging.

"Thanks for the rescue," Warfield said, "but I hope it ain't just the four of ya."

"General, you know I always have a card to play…"

A squadron of Terran and Sangheili Banshees flew overhead, firing rockets and fuel rod guns to decimate the charging horde. Warfield yanked the last spine from his arm.

"You might be a damn pirate, Raynor, but whatever else happens, you saved my boys today… and I won't forget that."

"All in a day's work, General" Raynor replied as a Banshee and a dropship flew in.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Groundside Base**

"I must admit, Lanstar. You're a hell of a lot tougher than you look. I got caught off-guard considerin' how small you are in that armor compared to the rest of us, but you proved me wrong."

"Big things come in small packages, Mr. Warfield."

As Teana walked away, Marie muttered – in earshot of Warfield – "Big things… easy for _you_ to say, Ms. D-Cup."

Warfield busted out laughing at that, only to be cut off by a wince as the stump of his right arm throbbed.

"How you holdin' up, General?" Raynor asked.

"Ahh… damn poison. I told those pansy-ass medics to lop off my arm so I could get back to the front. Even so, I'm in pretty bad shape. I've decided to hand over all command to you."

"I understand. I know that ain't easy for you."

"Easy? Son… I'm getting' off easy compared to what you got ahead of you. To reach the main hive, you'll have to choose, between takin' out their ground reinforcements or their air support. There ain't time for both."

"Don't worry, General. I'll deal with the Zerg. First chance you get, head back to the ship and get patched up. That's an order." He turned to his big buddy in the big gun. "How's it goin', Tychus?"

"Lock and load, Jimmy-boy! These blasted critters just keep comin'! What we got here's the biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy!"

"Hate to spoil all your fun, Tychus, but we gotta start pushin' toward the primary hive cluster, pronto!"

"That's a tall order, ol' buddy. 'Tween them Nydus Worms and the ground and that swarm o' fliers overhead, we ain't in no position to push against anything!"

"You're always an inspiration, Tychus…"

"Hey, we got somethin' on the news!" Ahsoka said.

"This is Kate Lockwell reporting live for UNN. Stunning news tonight as massive numbers of Zerg began pulling back to their main hive on the planet Char. While they aren't giving up the worlds they conquered, most of the aliens appear to be massing near the fiery planet."

"What can it mean, Kate?"

"We really don't know, Donny. We'll keep you posted with any further developments."

"I know what it means," Jim said, "and it ain't good."

"So we're gonna get hit with nearly the entire damn Zerg army soon?" Marie asked. "Great…"

Jim turned his attention to the C&C computer.

"Y'know," Tychus said as he walked up, "I been thinking…"

"Scares me more than the Zerg" Jim snarked.

"We're gonna have to take out those Nydus Worms before we can make a move on the main hive. Them Zerg burstin' up under us wherever they please ain't exactly conducive to our health and well-bein'."

"Well, placing charges in the right spots in their Nydus network could flood the whole system with lava. What's your take, General?"

"It's dangerous, but it could work. Bigger problem's still their fliers. Even if we could move our units forward, we can't provide adequate air cover while the skies are contested."

"Any suggestions?"

"Intel shows 80% of the Zerg fliers nest on an infested platform hanging in low orbit. We take that down, we'll own the air."

"Hell, if this platform's so important, why not just nuke it?" Tychus asked.

"The nests are burrowed deep into the superstructure. Surface detonations won't do it. We'd need to land a strike force on the platform and take it apart piece by piece. It's your call, Raynor."

"Hmm… We can deal with the Nydus Worms when they surface," Jim said, "but there ain't no way we can advance without air support. We gotta take that platform down."

"We came all the way down here just to head back up into space?" Tychus asked in an annoyed tone.

"I only wish I could go with you. Give 'em hell, Raynor! Now, the Zerg fliers are usin' this old orbital platform as their base of operations. It's actually made up of several smaller platforms tethered together in geostationary orbit. The nests are too deep inside to destroy with a bombardment, but clearing the whole thing with ground forces will be costly."

"Adjutant, what's keepin' that thing in orbit? Has it got power?"

"_Affirmative. Thermal readings indicate intense heat coming from the platforms_. _Core temperatures are kept stable by a series of coolant towers, still functional despite the Zerg infestation._"

"Perfect. There's our answer, General. We get onboard and destroy the coolant towers on each section. The reactors'll go off and take care of the Zerg for us."

"Excellent plan. You missed your calling, Raynor – you would've made an outstanding staff officer."

"I reckon I'm right where I'm meant to be, General. Now let's get saddled up and hit that platform. Kerrigan won't be givin' us a second chance."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Compound Orbital Platform J**

**Geostationary Orbit over Char**

"_I've got the tower locations_" Matt radioed. "_I'll mark them on your TACMAP._"

"Damn, Jimmy… This whole place is… _writhing_!"

"Once we blow those coolant towers, it won't matter. The platforms'll burn up and kill everything on 'em."

Resources were gathered, buildings assembled, and war vehicles began construction. A siege tank rolled out from the factory and took up Siege Mode at the western entrance, where SCVs were constructing a Psi Disruptor, a missile turret, and two Perdition flame turrets. A pack of Zerglings attacked from the west, but were barbecued and blown to bits. Two Science Vessels emerged from the starport, joining the squadron of five Banshees and the Raider-loyal _Minotaur_-class battlecruiser _Ephemeral_. A group of Hydralisks and Mutalisks attacked from the south; the _Ephemeral_'s guns wiped out the flyers and most of the Hydralisks, leaving the few survivors for the marines to deal with.

The flight of Banshees flew southwest, weaving around to dodge fire from the Hydralisks below as they headed for the cooling tower of the central platform. They unleashed a barrage of missiles that destroyed the cooling tower, and then u-turned and flew back as fast as possible, ignoring the (organic bug-reptile-monster equivalent of) small-arms fire sent their way. They flew back to base, where a third science vessel, two UNSC Falcons, and a fighter-mode Viking joined them. 20 seconds later, the central platform's reactor went up, triggering a chain of explosions that ripped the platform open and wiped out the Zerg stationed on it.

"I'm picking up signs of heavy air defenses on the south-most platform," Matt reported, "and there are a lot of ground defenses on the northern platform."

The three science vessels, Viking, Falcons, and Banshees headed west, finding a small Zerg base that the Banshees and Falcons quickly wiped out. A few SCVs came over to the empty real estate and constructed auto-refineries on the vents there. The air force moved to the devastated central platform, linking up with four more Vikings and taking out a small Zerg air attack force gathered there.

Soon, a force of 10 Vikings, two Falcons, three Terran Banshees, and the three science vessels moved west, attacking the ground-defense-heavy platform. The Vikings took out the few Overseers and Mutalisks in the area, allowing the Banshees to swoop in and bombard the cooling tower, destroying it. The flyers fell back, and soon the northern platform was ripped apart by cascading explosions. Suddenly, from the west came Zerg reinforcements… led by a flying titan of a Zerg.

ZERG LEVIATHAN – 8000 METERS

"_Warning: Unidentified Zerg organism detected inbound. Largest on record._"

"Damn! That's all we need! We better take that thing down or it's gonna cause some havoc!"

The air strike force returned to base, meeting up with more Vikings, the _Starshot_, and three more battlecruisers (the _Euphrates_, the _Cassiopeia_, and the _Troy_) and wiping out a Zerg air attack from the southwest. The force of four battlecruisers, destroyer, three science vessels, and 13 Vikings then headed southwest, with the _Starshot_ firing its particle-beam cannon at full charge, punching a hole clean through the Leviathan but not killing it; the titanic beast roared as it fired an explosive glob of something that struck the _Euphrates_, doing a surprising amount of damage. Its tentacles then lunged forward and ripped the vessel apart, while Mutalisks emerged from its body to be engaged by the Vikings and ships' point-defense guns. Fusion cannon shots aimed at the creature's head by the three remaining battlecruisers, coupled with plasma torpedoes from the _Starshot_, finally managed to burn through the Leviathan's skull and destroy its brain, slaying the organic supercarrier.

The air forces then met up over the central platform – five science vessels, four Banshees, three Falcons, two Vikings, the _Starshot_, and three battlecruisers. They went southwest, bypassing a small Zerg base and heading for the southwest platform. A long-range particle beam shot from the Forerunner destroyer took out the cooling tower from a safe distance. The ships hung back and waited… and waited…

"Yeah, so… any second now… any second… _There_ it goes!"

The chained explosions tore the platform apart, same as the last two times.

"_You're doin' great out there, Raynor! Three down, one to go!_"

A force of Dominion frigates flew in and wiped out a small Zerg base south of Raider Base 1, and then joined up with the main air attack force. The now-very-large force flew south, heading for the final, southeast platform. The capital ships' guns overwhelmed the Zerg base, the ships protecting each other as they advanced, point-defense and ventral guns clearing the way. Finally, the battlecruisers fired their fusion cannons at the final cooling tower, blowing it to bits. The platform's destruction soon followed.

"Yeeha!" a Banshee pilot cheered. "The fly-boys planet-side are gonna love us for this!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Surface of Char**

The tattered Dominion flag flew in the hot wind. Bodies of fallen men & women littered the ground in various positions. Overhead, storm clouds rumbled and parted, showering the battlefield with rain. Jim Raynor walked up to a fallen Raider, grabbing the man's dog-tags and examining them.

M. KOITER

20.05.54

MAR SARA TVN

A Dominion dropship flew in, and Jim, Teana, and Tychus walked up to meet it. General Warfield stepped out, his right arm a black robotic appendage.

"Good to see ya on your feet, General."

"Yeah. Well, we'll see how long that lasts. I brought you boys a present."

Two Dominion marines walked out, carrying a large rectangular case. It opened, revealing the five-foot-long black monolith, light-blue light glowing from within.

"The Xel'Naga artifact's been assembled. I hope to God it does what we think it does."

"Damn straight" Tychus said. "Bettin' our lives on some alien piece o' crap don't sight right with me."

"I hear ya, Tychus. But if I was bankin' everything on that, I'd be quit already. 'Cause here we are in the mouth of Hell, and we made it this far by leanin' on each other."

"Heh. Whether it's blind luck or damn-fool courage, in all my years, I've never seen anything like what you jokers have pulled off."

"That thing's the key to stoppin' the Queen of Blades… but it's our sweat and blood that'll make it happen. After everything we've been through… past all the fire and fury… the one thing I know is that we can count on each other to get the job done. Or die trying, if that's what it takes."

As the soldiers across the battlefield were uplifted by these words, the clouds broke and pure sunlight touched the ground, as if to accentuate what James had said. He looked down at the dog-tags still in his hand.

"Because some things are just worth fighting for."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"We spent a lotta time huntin' down all them pieces" Tychus said. "Now that it's all together, this thang gives me the willies somethin' awful."

"I know what ya mean" Jim replied. "When I look at it, it's… it's like I can hear voices in my head. …The sooner we're done with this thing, the better."

"Agreed" Warfield said. "Right now this artifact is the most important weapon in the galaxy, and we're going to use it."

"I just wish the damn thing came with an instruction manual. For all we know, we could be upsettin' the entire space-time continuum!"

"Easy, Tychus. This ain't science fiction."

Warfield sighed. "All these years, Raynor, Mengsk made you out to be the Devil himself. But I've seen you put it on the line for men who'd otherwise be huntin' you down."

"Your Emperor's the one who should be brought to justice. All I ever wanted was for folks to live free."

"Charging into battle with a stranger, taking enemy fire, holding the line shoulder-to-shoulder, that's the great equalizer of war. It's an honor to fight at your side."

"I sure do appreciate that, General."

Jim walked over to Tychus. "Final push. You ready for this?"

"That I am, partner. Hell, we're gonna be the guys that de-Zerg the Queen o' Blades an' cut the head off the Zerg leadership! Genuine heroes! Ol' Mengsk might even give you a pardon!"

"Who knows? Probably not, though."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a sad day for us at UNN. I regret to inform you that, last night, Donny Vermillion had himself committed to the Dominion Mental Health Center here on Korhal. While the nature of his abrupt mental breakdown remains unknown, we do know that he was clad only in his socks and rumored to be in possession of Emperor Mengsk's manifesto… and a pound of peanut butter. We wish you all the best, Donny, and hope for your speedy recovery. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as chief anchor here at UNN. For UNN, I'm Kate Lockwell. …WOO!-! YES! Woo!"

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy…" Ahsoka remarked.

"You girls ready for this?" Teana asked her six. "The Zerg are probably gonna throw everything they have at us. Kerrigan herself might even join in. Last chance to back out and sit things out back on the _Starshot_."

"Are you nuts, Boss?" Marie said. "After all we've been through? We'll follow you to hell and back."

The other girls nodded their agreement. Behind her visor, Teana smiled.

"I gotta say, you gals are the best spec-ops team I've ever known" Warfield said. "I know you're gonna go places in the future."

"Thank you, sir."

"The Engineer Corps is moving the Xel'Naga artifact to the base of the primary hive cluster. We'll entrench the last of our defenses all around it. Unfortunately, it's gonna take some time to charge up the device for a strike against the Queen of Blades. Intel provided by the Moebius Foundation suggests that the Zerg will be attracted by the artifact's pulse emanations. Once it's activated, all nearby Zerg will go into a frenzy tryin' to reach it."

"There's no way we can beat a sustained Zerg attack with what we've got left."

"The artifact itself may help with that. According to intel, it can discharge what they're calling an 'energy nova' that should kill any Zerg within its radius. It takes time to recharge after each use; otherwise, this'd be easy. You'll have to activate the energy nova manually. Fortunately, it pulses on a subsonic frequency, so humans – and Ahsoka, and the Sangheili and their forces – will be immune to its effects."

"Recharge or no, I'll take all the help we can get right now, General. Remember: Kerrigan's still out there waitin' for us."

"How could we forget?"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Raider/Dominion Base six kilometers southeast of primary hive cluster**

"**You've brought me the Xel'Naga artifact. It was good of you to save me the trouble of finding it myself.**"

"_Warning: Massive Zerg force incoming._"

"We're not ready for this many!" Matt said. "We'll have to use the artifact."

The artifact fragmented into its four components, sending out a pulse that killed every Zerg within 1,100 meters. The four pieces ever so slowly began to spontaneously reassemble.

"**An impressive defense… but not nearly impressive enough. My forces number in the tens of billions, and **_**yours **_**are thinning by the minute. This can only end one way.**"

At the base, bunkers and siege tanks guarded the two main entrances, with Psi Disruptors soon being constructed. Teana and Captain Rex were near the center of the base; Shion and Capt. Cody led the artifact's guard team; Marie, Kaede, and Ahsoka guarded the western front, while a group of Sangheili Alliance forces helped hold the east. The _Starshot _hovered 150 meters over the artifact, ready to use its bomber squadrons and its ventral guns to attack anything that got close enough. The two battlecruisers _Ephemeral _and _Bucephalus _were positioned to provide protective fire for both the artifact and the northern routes. The starport worked to churn out Banshees for the inevitable Nydus Worm attacks. Two more siege tanks rolled out from the factory and took position to guard the western flank, ready to blast anything in their considerable range, and two more took position on the east section of the artifact's rocky platform.

"_Warning: Seismic disturbance detected. Nydus Worm inbound_."

Three Nydus Worms popped up; one was quickly killed by the _Ephemeral_'s guns, the second was blown apart by siege tank fire, and the third was brought down by Banshee rockets to the face. Two more siege tanks rolled into position atop the artifact platform's western section. Three Hell's Angels mercenary Vikings were called in, and two Thor walkers emerged from the factory while two science vessels came from the starport. Another wave of Nydus Worms popped up, but the _Starshot_'s ventral guns and the Terran Banshee squadron took them out. Two more Thors took defensive position.

"_Alert! Class-12 psionic waveform detected. The Queen of Blades is inbound._"

"**I'm tired of working through others. It's time I took a personal hand in your demise.**"

"Everyone, stay back!" Teana radioed. "We'll handle this, just like I planned! Shion, Ahsoka, let's go!"

"What the hell are you doing, Lanstar?-!"

"The girls and I will keep her occupied in a three-on-one fight. If things get hairy, Shion'll teleport us back to the base."

With that, Ahsoka and Teana met up with Shion, and the trio disappeared in a whorl of black smoke, appearing right in front of Kerrigan.

"**A human Dark Templar? Interesting… but not worth my time. Step aside, girls.**"

In response, Ahsoka threw her lightsaber, Kerrigan narrowly avoiding decapitation and losing her right claw-wing. She growled and lashed out with a psionic bullet, but Teana sliced it out of the air with Mirage Longsword, and then charged the ex-human. Kerrigan summoned a blade of psionic energy to surround her right hand and blocked the swing, surprised by the strength behind the blow.

"**What are you? …Such advanced cybernetics, and that armor… and those **_**eyes**_**…**"

Teana's eyes, blood-red with two comma-like marks in them, stared angrily through a depolarized visor at Kerrigan's glowing gold eyes. Shion leapt in and tried to slice Kerrigan down the middle, and the infested woman back-flipped out of the way. The trio formed up, weapons drawn and bodies channeling power.

"…**Fine, then. I guess I'll **_**have **_**to play with you**_**.**_"

At the base, an artifact pulse wiped out a Zerg attack wave, and shortly after another Nydus Worm wave surfaced. The Mgalekgolo's cannons reduced Zerglings and Hydralisks to charred corpses, and Sangheili plasma swords cleaved through Zerg bone-blades and the Zerg they were attached to. The Thor walkers bombarded a Nydus Worm to the northwest, blowing it to chunks. From high orbit, the mercenary battlecruiser _Jackson's Revenge _descended to the battlefield, lending its firepower to defense of the base.

"_Commander Raynor,_" Col. Holland radioed, "_we're picking up a mass of Overlords heading your way! Ready your air defenses!_"

From the southeast, a squadron of Zerg Overlords flew in, dropping off many Zerglings before being shot down by missile turrets and Vikings. Meanwhile, out in the field, the three-on-one continued. Kerrigan and Ahsoka leapt in close to each other and simultaneously lashed out with a psionic push. The two opposing forces met between their hands, less than six inches away from each other, and quickly destabilized, sending both of them flying backward. Shion gathered power into her body and channeled it into her psi-blade, causing it to grow to over 10 feet in length.

She swung it sideways, and a thin green wave of energy shot forth at Kerrigan, who called forth a shield that barely withstood it. The massive green blade then struck again, narrowly avoiding cleaving Kerrigan in half and leaving a deep scar in the ground. The red-armored Spartan leapt in with her two orange blades, making a flurry of strikes that Kerrigan had to move at superhuman speeds to avoid by scant millimeters. A repulsion wave from the corrupted woman sent the trio hurtling back, but they again got to their feet and rejoined the fight.

Another pulse from the artifact wiped out another Zerg attack wave, giving the base defense a little room to breathe. The Thor walkers and siege tanks halted an attack from the northwest, while the Sangheili continued to hold the line at the east, a barrage of plasma grenades from the Unggoy wiping out a Zergling rush. The factory and barracks continued to churn out additional forces to replace those lost. Three more Hell's Angels Vikings were called in.

As Teana saw the massive sphere of deadly psionic energy approaching her, her vision suddenly became clearer and more acute, and she easily dodged it. She charged in, and found that she could now slightly predict Kerrigan's movements. Kerrigan saw through the visor, and was surprised that the girl's red eyes each now had three comma-like marks instead of two. She was more surprised when she knocked Teana away, briefly knocking one of the swords from her hand, and Teana suddenly summoned a psi-blade on that hand, using it to deflect Kerrigan's attacks until her other sword teleported back into her hand. Shion fired a Dark Impulse, knocking Kerrigan for a loop but not out of the fight. She summoned a second psi-blade on her other arm and charged in.

A pair of Sangheili Phantoms flew in, lending their fire to the northeast defense and roasting a Zerg attack wave. The _Starshot_'s ventral guns wiped out a trio of Nydus Worms to the northwest. The Banshee squadron flew out and took out two more. Minutes later, another Nydus wave surfaced and was wiped out by the Banshees and starships.

"Artifact's 85% charged! Hang in there!"

Two mores waves of Nydus Worms attacked, and were in turn pushed back. A pulse from the artifact wiped the area clean of Zerg, sparing the Sangheili forces from death by Ultralisk.

Out in the battlefield, the trio was nearing their limit. Out on the battlefield, Teana – using her eyes' new level of predictive ability – rolled underneath a psi-blade strike and dealt a crushing punch to Kerrigan's midsection. She followed up with a barrage of blows that – unbeknownst to her – Cross Mirage supercharged with magical energy. Kerrigan, now exhausted and fairly wounded, teleported back to her hive. A UNSC Falcon swooped in, picking up the exhausted girls and bringing them back to base.

"**You will all pay for this!**"

"_Don't give up…_"

"I… I hear Sarah…"

"She's losin' it!"

A huge group of Nydus Worms surfaced all around the base, disgorging hundreds of Zerg. Every gun in the base, from rifle to ship's cannon, opened fire as fast as it could, slaughtering dozens within the first second. Finally, however, the artifact came together and began to glow blue.

"_Artifact power at full capacity_" the Adjutant reported.

"It's now or never! HIT IT!-!"

The artifact glowed so brightly it almost hurt to look at, and then let loose a massive wave of energy. For thousands of kilometers in every direction, everything Zerg died.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"…Jim?"

"It's okay. I gotcha."

From the ruined Hive Palace, a black-armored figure walked carefully into the sunlight, carrying a nude form. The woman was somewhat pale, had antenna-like structures in place of hair, but was otherwise human. She looked up at her savior, smiled, and went to sleep. Behind him walked his faithful warriors – Tychus Findlay, Gabriel Tosh, and the six girls of Gamma Team. They were all filled with pride; they'd saved the entire sector, and saved the life & freedom of the one person who could stop the coming apocalypse. Overhead, dozens of ships – the 65 vessels that had survived the Battle of Char – filled the sky.

After so many bad breaks, James Raynor had finally scored a no-strings-attached big-time victory in his life.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Hyperion **_**Hangar**

**2 Days Later**

"You sure you folks can't stick around?"

"We would love to, Mr. Raynor," Colonel Holland said, "but the currents of trans-dimensional slipspace are shifting. If we don't leave soon, we'll be stuck here forever. It was a great honor assisting you and your men this last month. As soon as the currents have stabilized, we'll send envoys to talk things official with you and the Protoss."

"Much obliged, Colonel."

"I understand Ms. Kerrigan down in the med-bay is doing alright. I pray she'll retain enough power over the Zerg to stop the Hybrids."

"You an' me both, sir. Y'all come back to visit, now, y'hear?"

"Hm. Sure thing."

The two men shook hands, and Colonel Holland boarded the Pelican, which lifted off and flew over to the _Starshot_. The influential personnel of the _Hyperion _waved them off.

Over in the _Starshot_, technicians got to work maintaining the technology that the Raiders and Warfield's Dominion forces had given them – powered armor, weapons, vehicles & fighters, and a couple hundred volunteers. At the bridge, Zhal Arum leaned back in his chair, satisfied at another job well done. The girls of Gamma Team had already said their goodbyes earlier, being wished luck and given gifts by their new friends as they left.

The _Starshot _pulled away from Char and triggered its slipspace drive. Space-time parted, and the ship slipped into the Ways Between.

**-**_**BOOK 2 REWRITE END**_**-**

Okay, then. Next I'm gonna read _StarCraft: Flashpoint_, and then I'll get to work on Book 22: Heart of the Swarm. Keep a look-out, folks.


End file.
